Back to where it all started
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven’t been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them gre
1. Back to where we belong!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I've been wanting to do a multi couple story for a long time. If you haven't noticed by the graphic for my story, the couples will be Scrubs, of course, Lucky & Kelly, and Jason and Brenda. I thought it would give me a better view on some of the characters. Below is a list of the characters in the relationship and who is friends and enemies of the main friends. I hope everyone will enjoy this new story. By the way, Andrew Taylor looks like Jason Cook.

--- 

**Brenda, Robin, & Kelly: **The girls met each other when Kelly had been the transfer student at Port Charles High. Robin and Brenda had already been friends and they had met Kelly when she tried out for the dance team. The three women became inseparable. When Robin and Kelly got accepted to the University in college, Brenda tagged along where she was discovered and became a likely model.

**Patrick, Georgie, and Maxie: **Felicia is with Frisco, which put a huge drift with their daughters. Maxie and Georgie began to live with Mac and considered him their father more than Frisco. Both Georgie and Maxie needed a mother in their lives. When they met Mattie Drake when they were fourteen years old, they began to hang out over there a lot doing mother-daughter things like baking cookies and such. That's when Patrick Drake began to hang out with Maxie and Georgie where he began to treat them like his sisters, as well as friends.

**Noah, Mac, & Mattie: **Noah and Mac went to high school, as well as college. They eventually became best friends. Mac has saved Noah's life too many times to count and he was the one to introduce Mattie and Noah to each other. Noah was the one to suggest for Maxie and Georgie to spend time together with his wife so the girls would have a motherly figure in their lives.

**Patrick, Lucky, Jason, Sonny, AJ, & Carly: **Jason eventually remembered everything of his past of being a Quartermaine. He quit being Sonny's enforcer and he went to medical school where he is now a cardiologist, working with his mother, Monica. He went to school with Patrick Drake and the two became best friends. Carly being Carly couldn't handle it and wanted Jason to herself and to be the father of Michael instead of AJ, who did die in a car crash. Sonny and Carly are together and are raising Michael. Morgan was just born. Lucky, Jason, and Patrick became friends when Mac had Patrick show Lucky around. With Jason and Patrick always hanging together, the three eventually became best of buds almost like brothers.

-1-

Being scared was one thing but being excited was the way the three successful and beautiful women were feeling right at this very moment in their young lives. Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee were finally back in Port Charles. The most nervous one of all was Dr. Robin Scorpio and that was because she really didn't want to face Jason Morgan. With her break up with Jason, she never wanted to come back, but Brenda had begged and begged her to come back.

On the other hand, Brenda Barrett was hoping that she could rekindle things with Jason Morgan. It had been a very long time since she had seen him. She remembered when she couldn't even stand him but that was all in the past. For all she knew, Jason could be married or even have kids, but she was hoping that wasn't the case.

Now, Kelly Lee was a very flirty woman, almost scary for her own good. She had once scared a doctor she had worked with to a different floor of the hospital just so he wouldn't bump into her. Sure, she loved sex, but she wasn't a whore like everyone that didn't know her had thought. Hopefully, moving back to Port Charles was what she needed in her life.

Robin and Kelly had got transfers to General Hospital, while Brenda was becoming Kate Howard's assistant in running the magazine 'Couture'. The girls were going to be staying with Robin's uncle until they all found somewhere decent to live.

"I cannot believe we're back," Kelly said in amazement, holding her purse over her shoulder, as the three of them walked through the terminal. "I mean, I am so excited, but I am nervous. I hope that General Hospital will be a good place to work at."

"I know… I never expected to be back here in Port Charles. I hope that General Hospital will be a lot better than the hospital in Paris," Robin sighed, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she couldn't believe she was standing at the airport in Port Charles. She hoped she made the right decision in all.

"So, who is picking us up, anyway?" Brenda asked, as she looked over at her short friend. "Is Jason coming by any chance?"

Robin looked at her friend, seeing the twinkle in her eye, and she laughed a little bit. "You are so fucking ridiculous, I swear. It makes me wonder about you sometimes."

"Hey!" Brenda pouted, as she swung her red and black Prada bag over her shoulder, and then saw who was picking them up. "Oh, look!"

There was Uncle Mac, Georgie, and Maxie with big smiles on their faces.

"Robin, you're home!" Maxie grinned, as she pulled her cousin into a big home. "It is so good to finally have you back home."

Robin blushed, as she looked at her two cousins and then up at her Uncle Mac. "I just hope I am making the right decision of coming back to Port Charles."

"You are, sweetheart," Uncle Mac said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead, and then followed Robin, Kelly, and Brenda to retrieve their luggage after grabbing a cart to put them on. "We have missed you all and there are even new faces in Port Charles."

"Uncle Mac!" Robin laughed, as she grabbed her one suitcase off of the strip, as Brenda and Kelly placed their bags on top of Robin's back, and Mac began to push the cart.

As they walked outside, they all walked towards Uncle Mac's car, and hopefulness was shining inside of Kelly's, Brenda's, and Robin's eyes, as they hoped they made the right choice.

--- 

**Uncle Mac's House, 1:30 P.M.**

Patrick had received a call from his 'little sister', Georgie Jones, that she wanted to go out for ice cream, and since her boyfriend was in class right now, he agreed. Here he was, standing in front of the house of Mac Scorpio's house. He finally brought his hand to the door and rang the doorbell.

After a while, a few moments later, the door finally opened, and there stood the most beautiful woman he laid his eyes upon. He must have the wrong door. Looking at the car in the driveway, he shook his head, and then looked at her.

"Hello," Robin said, as she looked at the tall man in front of her. "Can I help you with something?"

Patrick regained his posture and he simply nodded his head. "Yes, um, is Georgie Jones home?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him. Who was this man and what did he want with her baby cousin, Georgie? Obviously, there was something going on that she definitely did not know about.

"How do you know my cousin?" Robin asked, as she placed her hands on her hips after moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Patrick chuckled when he finally realized who this woman was. "Ah, so you are the long lost cousin, Robin Scorpio. I'm Patrick Drake."

"And I am suppose to know you… because?" Robin questioned, as she stared at him. "What do you want with Georgie? You're not her boyfriend, are you?"

Patrick gasped, stumbling back a little, and he simply shook his head. "No way! Georgie's like my little sister. She's been coming to my house since both her and Maxie were in high school. Since Felicia wasn't around, my mother gave them what they needed."

Robin blushed hard, as she looked at Patrick. "Oh, well, at least you're not her boyfriend."

"What if I was?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say---"

"Patrick!" Georgie squealed, as she ran up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're here early but I am so glad that you met my cousin, Robin."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Georgie, placing a kiss on her forehead, and then stepped back. "Yeah, we met all right. Anyway, is it just going to be us, or is lover boy, Diego going to meet us there?"

Georgie just rolled her eyes. "You're impossible, Patrick. Once you see the changed man Diego has become, you will regret saying that."

"Whatever," Patrick scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, are we leaving, or are we going to stand here all day?"

Georgie shook her head, as she looked at her cousin. "Do you want to come Robin?"

"No… she does not want to come," Patrick said, as he was just being stubborn.

"Patrick!" Georgie said, as she pointed her finger at him, and she glared at him. "You be nice to Robin or we're not going to go and get any ice cream."

Patrick groaned, as he looked at her. "I need better friends, especially if you're going to be mean to me."

"Oh hush," Georgie grumbled, as she turned to look at Robin. "So, you want to come along, Robin? I mean, with Kelly and Brenda at the hospital, which still surprises me that you didn't go, you should just stay with us. Can I ask why the famous Dr. Robin Scorpio didn't go to General Hospital?"

Robin sighed, as she licked her bottom lip. She just wasn't ready to meet up with Jason. "You know why I didn't go to the hospital."

"You're just a chicken. You can't run from him forever, Robin."

"Wait… you're a doctor?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her with interest inside of his eyes.

"A pathologist," Robin said, as she shut the door, and turned to look at Georgie. "I guess I could join you guys. I wouldn't mind getting some chocolate mocha ice cream."

"Geez, you still like that ice cream?" Georgie asked, as she locked the front door of her house. "I would have thought you would have a new flavor by now."

"No way, it will always be my favorite ice cream."

"Just like chocolate chip cookie dough is my absolute favorite," Georgie said with a bright smile on her face, as they walked away from her house.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Robin grumbled, as they all walked to the ice cream shop.

--- 

After walking away from Maxie and Dr. Andrew Taylor, who had given her a tour of the hospital, all Kelly Lee could do was smile. Kelly was amazed, as she looked through the halls, holding her lab coat that Dr. Alan Quartermaine had given to her. He had also given her Robin's as well since she was into coming today. She couldn't wait to bring Robin here later on today.

"I can tell that you're enjoying yourself?" Brenda asked with a grin on her face, seeing her friend's reaction to the way she was taking in every aspect of the hospital.

"How could I not?" Kelly asked, as she walked into the office that was going to be hers. "I am going to be working with one of my best friends at an amazing hospital, Bren."

Brenda grinned. "You know you'll miss me. Have you seen Jason by any chance?"

"No way. I am not even sure if he is going to be working on the same floor as me, Brenda. If I do see him, we will have to reintroduce you two all over again," Kelly replied with a bright smile on her face. "My main focus is I hope that Lucky still lives here in Port Charles."

"If he is, I wonder if he can stay in one piece," Brenda teased, as a knock came at the door. "I wonder who that can be. You should answer that, 'Dr. Lee'."

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice when she said her professional name, Kelly laughed, as she opened the door. She smiled when she saw that it was Dr. Quartermaine.

"Hello Dr. Quartermaine. Is there something wrong with something that I do not know about?"

Alan chuckled, as he shook his head, and he handed Kelly a file with some papers inside of it. "No, not at all. I just need you to give this to Robin. It's her paperwork to fill out. Whenever she comes in, can you have her come and see me, as well?"

Kelly nodded her head, as she tucked the folder underneath her arm. "Sure thing, Dr. Quartermaine. I want to thank you for this opportunity again."

Alan held his hand and he shook his hand. "It's fine. I am just glad that you're back here in Port Charles. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be going."

"You are such a kiss up," Brenda said, once Alan was out of view. "You aren't going to get a raised that way, you know?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that's not what I was even doing. I was just saying thank you."

"Uh huh… sure, whatever," Brenda laughed, sitting on the edge of Kelly's desk. "So, how many guys do you plan on bringing into this hospital to have your way with them?"

Before Kelly could say anything, she watched her office door open since she hadn't shut it all the way, and there stood Detective Lucky Spencer and Dr. Jason Morgan.

"Oh Brenda?" Jason began, as he looked at the two women in the empty office. "Kelly? What are you two even doing here?"

Brenda blushed, not saying anything. For the first time in her life, she was speechless, as she couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Lucky Spencer and the amazingly handsome Jason Morgan. Those bright blue eyes always made her nervous.

"Excuse my shy friend but we just came to Port Charles today," Kelly said with a smile, as she turned to look at Lucky, who was shifting in his feet. "Do I seriously still make you nervous?"

"Uh… no?"

Jason shook his head at Lucky, maintaining his laughter. "Well, it was nice seeing you two, but Lucky and I got to get going. We'll see you ladies around or something."

After Lucky and Jason left, Kelly turned to look at Brenda, who let out a deep breath. "Nice going, Brenda."

"I know!" Brenda cried out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know."

--- 

As she held the soon to be plastic surgeon's hand, Maxie took a seat next to Andrew when he sat down on the couch in the waiting area. The two had been on a couple of dates but it wasn't anything too serious. As much as Maxie tried not to feel anything for Andrew, she couldn't help herself. It had been a while since she dated anyone since Jesse had got killed. She was slowly bringing herself back to life.

"So, are you happy that your cousin is back in Port Charles?" Andrew asked, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles gently.

Maxie smiled lightly and she nodded. "Yeah, I am really excited to have her here. She's like a sister to me like Patrick is a brother to me. Maybe---"

"Oh no, are you trying to play matchmaker already?" Andrew asked with a laughed, as he looked at her.

"You know it, Drew."


	2. Reflecting in the past!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**--- **

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is the second chapter of Back to where it all started. I hope everyone doesn't mind the way that Robin treats Patrick. Hah. Below is a little bit about Jason & Robin, as well as Jason and Brenda. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. There will be a few background stories through the story so everyone will understand what is going on with the characters and how they met and whatnot. I did give Patrick and Robin a little scene together. I hope it was worth it. Also, I got a second interview with Wegman's, so maybe I got the job. Enjoy and relish in chapter two.

**Jason, Brenda, & Robin: **Jason and Brenda dated just like Jason and Robin dated. Robin did leave Port Charles after they broke up since Jason wanted nothing to do with her. Right before Jason and Robin got together, Brenda and Jason dated for a few months, but it wasn't anything too serious. Robin's avoiding Jason because he had really hurt her and she's not sure if she could forgive him. Also, Robin did something else as well, as she hadn't told anyone. Then again, it's been over ten years, and she wants to get on with her life. The whole Jason and Brenda scenario is that the two are very attracted but are too stubborn to do anything about it.

**Maxie & Drew: **Maxie is a nurse at General Hospital and is working on becoming a doctor just like her 'big brother', Patrick, as she looks up to him. She met drew at PCU when she was rushing off to class. The two have been together for nine months and it'' becoming a bit serious now.

**Georgie & Diego: **Georgie and Diego got together after Diego got out of jail, as she had been the only one to see past all the toughness where there was a heart and soul. Georgie's also the only one that knows that Diego is nothing like his father. The two haven't been together that long. They became friends before they started dating. Georgie is a nurse where Diego works at the Metro Court as a security guard.

**-2-**

Robin swiped her tongue across the chocolate mocha in her hand and she moaned to the delicious taste. As she felt eyes on her, she glared at both Georgie and Patrick, who had done nothing but tease her of how short she was.

"I'm really not that short," Robin argued, as she sat down at the table in front of the ice cream shop, and she then looked at Georgie. "You're short too."

"Robin, we're just kidding," Georgie said with a bright smile, as she looked at her watch, and then took a lick of her ice cream.

Robin saw her look at her watch and she raised an eyebrow. "Georgie, are you waiting for something?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering where Diego's at. He should be here any minute."

"I still cannot believe you are even with him," Patrick groaned, as he shook his head. "I mean, he's an Alcazar for Christ sake. It makes me wonder if you are into bad boys."

"He's cute and he's nothing like his father," Georgie argued, as she shook her head. "At least I am not the one that cannot look past a woman's chest size or ass."

"Hey, that was one time!" Patrick said with a shake of his head, looking at Georgie, as he licked his mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Besides, she was flirting with me."

"No, she wasn't. You only wished that she was," Georgie laughed, as she looked at Patrick. "You only let your mind think what you want to think. She was just staring at the guy behind you."

"Are you two always like this?" Diego asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Diego!" Georgie exclaimed, as she jumped out of her seat, and she kissed him softly.

"Not now," Patrick groaned, as he shook his head. "Can't you see that I am trying to eat my ice cream without trying to get sick?"

Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she watched Diego and Georgie sit down.

"Are you sure you're in your thirties?" Robin questioned, as she looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

"I definitely am."

"Whatever you say," Robin laughed, as she heard Patrick's beeper go off.

"Excuse me for a moment," Patrick said, as he stepped to the side to take the phone call from the hospital.

"Georgie, how long have you known him?" Robin asked, as she finished her ice cream, and she cleaned her fingers with the napkin she picked from the pile on the table.

"I don't think your cousin trusts Patrick, babe," Diego said, as he looked at Robin, and he laughed. "Just out of curiosity but how long will you be here?"

"I am hoping to stay here for a long time," Robin said, as she looked at him, and watched Patrick come back to the table. "So, are you leaving now?"

"You wish," Patrick laughed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But yes… I do have to get going to the hospital, Dr. Scorpio. How about it? Do you want to come with me? I can show you around the hospital once I see this patient."

"Um, I---"

"She would love to go and we'll go to," Georgie interrupted, as she looked at her. "Besides, I need to see Maxie for a minute."

"What are you… my mother?" Robin scoffed, as she stood up to her feet. "I guess I should get going. I need to see Alan, so I can go ahead and fill out my paperwork."

"No Robin, I just want you to have a little excitement in your life."

"Oh yeah… and going to the hospital is a whole lot of fun. You're insane, Georgie."

"Yeah, yeah, but you still love me," Georgie said with a grin on her face, as the four of them headed towards General Hospital.

--- 

Kelly groaned, as she plopped down beside Maxie and Andrew, as Brenda took a next to her best friend with a giggle leaving her lips softly. She was mortified to what she had said, well, hadn't said to Lucky Spencer. She had only said one thing to him and it wasn't even interesting. She could definitely tell he wasn't interested in someone such as herself.

"Kel, what's the matter?" Maxie asked, as she noticed the disturbed look on Kelly's face. "You look like you are about to die at any second."

Brenda giggled. "She just made a fool out of herself in front of Lucky Spencer and now she's being so stubborn right now. Don't mind her. Eventually, she will come around."

"Oh Kelly, it can't be that bad," Maxie said with a genuine smile on her face and then turned to look at Brenda with a raised eyebrow. "Or was it?"

"I asked him if I still made him nervous!" Kelly cried out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, seriously… who says shit like that?"

"I guess you do," Robin said, approaching them where Georgie and Diego were standing behind her.

"Robin," Kelly said with a sigh. "Do you have to be so mean?"

"No… but I enjoy making your life hell," Robin giggled, as she sat down beside Kelly. "I'm sorry that things went so bad. Do you want me to take you out for some ice cream?"

"Robin, you just had some!" Georgie laughed, as she looked at her.

"And? What's the problem in that?" Robin asked, as she placed her hands in her lap, and she looked at her younger cousin. "I haven't had some chocolate mocha in forever. Sue me if you want."

"And here I thought that you cared about me," Kelly said with a frown on her face.

"I do, honey, and---"

"Robin?"

Robin cringed at the deep man's voice and she took a silent, deep breath, as she shook her head. She just wasn't ready to face him. She lifted her head and she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Jason."

"I surely didn't believe that you were back until my father told me," Jason said, as he didn't care who was staring. "Do you think we could talk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea---"

"Robin, we need to talk about what happened."

"Jason, what I mean is we can't talk here," Robin explained, as she looked away, hating herself even more by each passing second. "What time do you get off?"

Jason looked at his watch and sighed. "I get off in about two hours. We can meet at Kelly's for something to eat if you want."

"I guess so."

Seeing the discomfort in her face, Jason nodded to everyone, and then walked away.

"Robin, why are you going out with him? What exactly happened?" Brenda asked, as she looked at her best friend. "You know how much I like Jason."

"I know that, and trust me… I don't plan or intend on getting back with Jason. He's in my past."

"Besides, she's already fallen for Patrick," Georgie said with a grin leaving her lips, getting a glare from Robin. "What? You were attacking everything he said on the walk to the ice cream shop. There is no need to give me cold stares. I was just saying."

"Whatever. I don't like that arrogant and annoying Patrick Drake."

"Why not? What did I ever do to you?" Patrick asked, as he approached everyone in a pair of scrubs. "Do you really hate that Georgie and Maxie look up to me as well as you? Are you really that competitive?"

Andrew looked at Maxie in shock, pulling her close, as he had never heard this side of his friend before.

"Uh, you guys," Andrew began, as he shook his head. "I don't think that this is the time or the place."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Robin snapped, as she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like being told what to do. Sorry… um, what's your name?"

"Andrew Taylor. I'm Maxie's boyfriend," Andrew said, as he looked at Robin. "But a lot of people call me Drew instead of Andrew."

"He's cute, Maxie," Kelly said with a grin, as she got a glare from her. "What? He looks too young, so don't worry… I won't try to steal him."

"Kel!"

"What Brenda? I was just playing around. Geez."

Diego chuckled, as he looked at Georgie.

"Are you happy that your cousin is back home?" Diego whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he held her close to his body.

Georgie laid her head against his chest. "Yes, it's good to have Robin, Brenda, and Kelly home. I have missed them all very much."

Patrick stepped forward, as he looked at Robin. He watched Kelly give Robin the file with her paperwork that she had to fill out. "So, how about it? Are you still interested in me giving you a tour of the hospital?"

Robin rolled her eyes, as she stood up to her feet, and she walked away from him, giving him the signal to show her around.

"Yes, this is going to be fun," Patrick grinned, as he met up with Robin.

"I am kind of afraid what's going to go on in their conversation," Brenda said with a shake of her head.

"Who knows… this is Robin and Patrick we're talking about," Maxie said, as she stood up to her feet. "Come on, babe. Let's get some lunch in the cafeteria before we have to go back to work, babe."

Andrew nodded, as they left to the cafeteria.

"Are they really going to the cafeteria?" Kelly asked, as she looked over at Georgie and Diego.

"Probably not," Diego said with a shake of his head, as he held Georgie close to him. "So, babe, what time do you get off of work?"

--- 

Secretly looking at Robin Scorpio, as he showed her around the halls, Patrick felt his heart throbbing. He hadn't ever felt this way towards a woman where he felt lightheaded or where he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Then again, no woman had excited him the way that Robin did. She was definitely a very exhilarating, yet beautiful woman.

"There's the supply closet," Patrick pointed out, as he licked across his bottom lip. "And that's the locker room, along with the staff lounge."

"Uh huh," Robin said, as she looked at the places he was showing her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you worked at this hospital?"

Robin wasn't sure what it was about Patrick Drake but he made her so nervous and she wasn't exactly sure if she was enjoying this feeling. She placed her hands into her pockets and turned her head to look over at the handsome neurosurgeon.

"I've worked at General Hospital for three years," Patrick replied with a bright smile on his face. "I enjoy working here, especially with my best friend working here with me."

"And who would your best friend be?"

Patrick chuckled. "Nosy much, aren't you? But if you must know, my best friend is Jason Quartermaine."


	3. A little drama here and there!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**--- **

Author's Note: Hey again! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, especially with the Robin & Patrick scene. There will be more Patrick & Robin scenes. I promise I wouldn't hold back on you guys. I just pray that you guys will not hate me too much about the beginning of the story. I had to create a little bit of drama. Well, enjoy the lovely chapter.

**Jason:** Because of the fact that Robin did leave Jason after they broke up to Paris, Jason told everyone a lie of why Robin left since he couldn't admit that he cheated on Robin with Carly Corinthos. He just couldn't tell everyone of the two reasons of why Robin left Jason, her friends, or her family.

**Diego:** Diego Alcazar, like in the story, is nothing like his father, and it makes people wonder if he really is Lorenzo Alcazar's son. Diego's personality makes girls swoon but he is all Georgie Jones and only hers in the end. Diego's best friend happens to be Dillon Quartermaine and Andrew Taylor. Dillon and Georgie did not date, as Diego snagged her before Dillon had a chance to make his moves.

**Patrick & Robin:** In a way, Robin doesn't like Patrick because her cousins have become rather close to Patrick instead of telling her things they told Patrick. She wishes that she never left but it was her decision to leave Port Charles. Sure, he's cute, but he's also arrogant. The same goes with Patrick, as he can't believe the way that she's treating him.

**-3-**

Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she heard Patrick's words. There was no way that this was true. By looking back at him, she could tell that he was definitely telling the truth. She just couldn't believe her ears, though. Patrick and Jason were best friends? How was this so? The two men were so different but they were best friends. It shocked her very much.

"Are you okay, Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked, as he noticed that she was speechless after he told her who his best friend was. "You're really quiet."

Robin snapped her head at him and she placed her hands into her pockets. "Did I hear you right? Your best friend is Jason Quartermaine?"

Patrick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as he pressed the down button on the elevator. "Yes, is there a problem with that or something?"

"No, not at all. It's just the two of you are so different and that's just something I would have never of thought. I mean, he sometimes has this bad boy image, and you don't," Robin explained, as she walked with him into the elevator when it opened.

"How do you even know Jason?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he licked across his bottom lip nervously. "Wait a minute. You're '_that_' Robin that Jason dated, aren't you?"

Robin sighed, as she simply nodded her head.

"I cannot believe the nerve of you. I also cannot believe that you had the nerve to even come back here to Port Charles, especially after what you did to---"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked over at the doctor, and she placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what you did to Jason!" Patrick snapped, as he pressed the number three on the elevator panel, and he shook his head. "Why are you even back here? You should have stayed in Port Charles after the things you did."

"What the hell did I do?" Robin asked, trying to figure out what the hell she had done.

"Don't play stupid with me, Robin!" Patrick snapped, as they walked out of the elevator when the doors finally opened. "The abortion you had…"

Robin's eyes nearly popped out. "Abortion? You know you better get your facts straight. I never had an abortion! I had a miscarriage when your 'best friend' was shacking up in the sheets!"

Patrick was about to say something but he watched her step back into the elevator when it began to close before he had a chance. Why the hell would Jason Quartermaine lie to him?

--- 

Diego helped Georgie sit down on the couch and then pulled her into his lap when he took his spot next to her on the couch. She had been worrying about her cousin and her big brother since she hadn't received a phone call from either one of them.

"Baby, I am sure that they're fine," Diego whispered into her ear, as he looked into her eyes, and he placed a kiss on the corner of her neck.

"But what if they aren't? What if one of them gets hurts or something?"

"They're adults, Georgie. I promise you that nothing bad will happen. I mean, you trust me, right? I would never ever hurt or lie to you."

"Yes, I do trust you. I just haven't seen her since I was a kid and everything that happened with Jason… I get so afraid that Jason or Carly will hurt her," Georgie admitted with a frown on her face.

"You never know… maybe Jason and Robin will be mature and become friends again like they used to be, baby," Diego said, as he ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair. "Just trust me that your cousin and Patrick will be fine."

"That would be nice but this is Robin we are talking about, Diego. You saw her earlier… how stubborn she gets," Georgie replied with a shake of her head. "I don't think any man can handle Robin and her spitfire attitude to be honest. It's scary sometimes."

"It is," Diego said, as he pulled her close. "How about we watch one of your favorite movies… to cheer you up and all?"

"Ohhh… Maid in Manhattan okay with you, Diego? I haven't seen that movie in the longest time," Georgie asked, as she started to get off of his lap.

--- 

Kelly took a deep breath, as she looked around the police station for Detective Lucky Spencer. Detective Rodriguez said he should be here since he had just gotten back and she felt so nervous and giddy, which was something she definitely wasn't used to.

"Looking for someone?" Mac chuckled, as he looked at his niece's best friend.

Kelly blushed, as she turned around to look at the man, who had practically raised her since her parents were never around even though they had lived in Port Charles.

"Yes… um, have you seen Detective Spencer around?"

"Which one? Luke or Lucky?"

Kelly grinned, as it still amazed her that Luke Spencer was a police officer, let alone a detective. Right before Brenda, Robin, and her left to Paris, she had overheard that Luke was going into the police business, but Kelly thought it was a crazy shenanigan or something along the lines like that.

"Yes, is Detective Lucky Spencer around. I need to talk to him," Kelly said with a shy smile, as she crossed her legs when she sat in a empty chair.

Mac chuckled. "Let me go find him for you."

As Kelly nodded, Lucky came out from a room, and then began to turn around.

"Hey Lucky," Mac said, loud enough for Kelly to hear. "Kelly's here to see you. Why don't you take off the next hour to take her out for something to eat or something?"

Lucky groaned, as he looked at Mac with pleading eyes. "But I have that case to work on, Mac. Can't you tell Kelly I am busy or something?"

Mac hit him on the side of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Lucky asked with a frown on his face, as he looked at his friend, as well as friend. "I didn't do anything."

"If you aren't interested in Kelly, you need to tell her," Mac explained, as he then walked away.

"Hi Lucky," Kelly said with a smile on her face, as she watched Lucky approach her. "I was wondering if we could grab something to eat?"

"Um… Kel, I don't think…"

Kelly's phone rang. "Hold on to that thought."

As Lucky watched Kelly flip her phone open, he took a deep breath. Ever since Kelly had come back, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Asian beauty. He wasn't sure what was going on in his head but he did enjoy how shy she looked earlier.

"Robin, calm down… he did what?" Kelly sighed, as she shook her head in disbelief. "All right… all right… I am coming. I'll bring everyone to cheer you up."

Robin took a deep breath, as she walked away from Jason's apartment back to her Uncle Mac's. "Thanks Kelly. What would I do without you?"

Kelly smiled softly. "I'll bring the chocolate. I'll give Brenda and everyone else to bring the movies and whatnot. I just cannot believe Jason did that. Later."

"Bye."

Kelly sighed, as she stood up to her feet, and she grabbed her purse. "I got to go, Lucky…"

"What's going on with Robin?" Lucky asked, as he watched Kelly. "Is she all right?"

"Apparently, Jason made up some lie of why Jason and her broke up," Kelly said, as she looked at Lucky, and she looked down at her feet nervously. "Do you want to come with me? She could use all the friends she can get her hands on right now."

Lucky nodded his head, as he put his holster on, and then placed his gun inside of it. "Yeah, I will come along, and see how she's doing."

'_If only he felt that way about me_,' Kelly thought, as she watched Lucky grab his coat and his keys.

"Hey Lucky, what were you going to say to me before Robin called me?" Kelly asked, as they walked outside of the police station.

"It's just… I don't think the two of us would be good together. I mean, surely, you'll understand, right?" Lucky asked, as he looked at Kelly.

Kelly felt like she was on the hell of his shoe. "Uh… yeah, I understand."

"Good. I am glad that you aren't feeling me like you were years ago, Kelly," He said, as they walked up to his car. "Do you need a ride?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, I am good. Thank you."

As Kelly watched him drive off, Kelly ran her hands through her hair, and she took a deep breath. Sure, she had an amazing job, but she would have thought that Lucky would have felt something towards her after not seeing her in a long time.

Not having a car yet, she then began to walk back to Commissioner Scorpio's place. Being in the car with Lucky, she wouldn't know if she would be able to keep her fallen tears inside.

--- 

As Robin sat down on the couch, eating a bar of chocolate mocha ice cream, she began to think back when she left Patrick standing at the hospital to where she hounded Jason.

_Robin looked around Jason's apartment that he had bought a couple years ago when he started to work at General Hospital. Jason was changing and she was trying her hardest to hold her pain inside._

"_All right, I am dressed," Jason said, as he took a seat next to Robin, and he looked into Robin's dark brown, chocolate eyes. "So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

""_Well, I need to know why you told people that lie of me having an abortion instead of the truth?" Robin asked, as she placed her hands into her lap, and she glared at him._

"_Oh," Jason said, as he looked into her eyes, and he took a deep breath._

"_All you have to say is 'oh'?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, you couldn't even tell the truth… that I had a miscarriage because I caught Carly and you having sex, Jason? You've really grown."_

_Hearing Robin's sarcastic remark, he rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but not many people know about it, so you shouldn't have to worry about---"_

"_Don't you even try to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel? You lied, Jason!" Robin snapped, as she looked away from him when she stood up to her feet. "I really thought you were a changed man… but you are still the same, Jason Quartermaine."_

"_Robin, no! I've changed!" Jason sighed, as he looked at her. "When I was telling my best friend's the truth, they suspected that you had done something to hurt me…"_

"_When it was the other way around?" Robin asked, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she shook her head in his direction. "I mean, it's been at least ten years, Jason. When were you going to tell people the truth about why we broke up?"_

_Jason looked across the room, avoiding eye contact with Robin. "I know I should have, Robin, and I'm sorry I didn't tell people the truth. I hope that you will forgive me?"_

_Robin stood up to her feet. "I don't know, Jason. You really messed up this time."_

"_Robin, I'm really, really sorry, but I was barely twenty, which still does not give me an excuse," Jason sighed, as he stood up to his feet, towering over Robin's short frame. "I want to make it up to you."_

"_How?"_

"_Have dinner with me tonight at the Metro Court at seven?"_

_Robin was in shock. "Are you asking me out on a date, Jason?"_

_Jason quickly shook his head. He had to make her realize that he was just doing this to make up for the past, especially after seeing Brenda earlier. "No, no, it's nothing like that."_

"_All right, good," Robin said, as she looked up into his baby blue eyes. "We can have dinner with our friends tonight. Lucky will give you the details. I need to go."_

"_I understand."_

_As Robin left Jason's apartment, the tears began to pool inside of her eyes, as she still couldn't believe Jason had lied about their breakup to people. She then pulled out her cell phone when she stepped out of the apartment complex and dialed Kelly's phone number._

Robin hated how she was feeling right now. Hearing the front door open, she watched her cousins, along with their boyfriends, Brenda, Patrick, and Lucky come inside. Where was Kelly? She just prayed that she was all right.

"Robin!" Brenda cried out, as she ran up to him. "I am so sorry what Jason did to you."

"It's fine," Robin frowned, as she looked down at her feet, and she looked down at the floor. "I just never would have thought that Jason would hold onto a lie this long. He should know that secrets come out sooner or later."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hold onto a lie this long, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up in the first place?" Lucky asked, as he looked at Robin, and then took a seat next to her.

"I guess you are bound to find out. The thing is I was pregnant with Jason's baby. I caught Jason and Carly at Jake's, having sex on a pool table, and well, I couldn't handle it," Robin began, as she looked away from him. "I lost the baby that night and Jason blamed me ever since. At least, that's what it feels like."

"Oh my God!" Brenda gasped, as she looked at Robin. "Why didn't you tell us this, Robin? You shouldn't have went through your miscarriage alone!"

"You're not mad at me, Brenda?" Robin asked, as her eyes drifted over to Patrick. "What are you even doing here, Patrick?"

Patrick sighed. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I just--- didn't know…"

"Whatever," Robin said, as she looked at everyone. "I told Jason we would all have dinner tonight at seven o'clock at the Metro Court."

"All right," Georgie said, still worried about Robin, but she noticed that Kelly wasn't here. "Where's Kelly by the way? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Lucky frowned, as he was starting to get worried. "I just saw her before I left to come and see you, Robin. She said she was fine but maybe she wasn't after what I said…"

"Lucky, what the hell did you say?" Brenda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucky sighed, as he sat down on an empty chair, and he placed a hand against the nape of his neck. He knew that people would not be happy.

"I told her I wasn't interested in her. I'm---"

"You did what?" Robin yelled, as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That woman came back for you, Lucky!"

"What? No… you're lying," Lucky said with a pleading voice and he took a deep breath.

"No! Go find her, Lucky. I swear if Kelly's not back here in a hour, there will be some damage done!"

Lucky cringed at Robin's and Brenda's voices and he took a deep breath. He looked at everyone and then left Mac's house to find Kelly. He just hoped that she was really all right.


	4. Making up is really good sometimes!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, please don't hate me for this story, but hey, it's the only way I could think of to bring our favorite couple together. Remember, I am always taking suggestions. Trust me, there will be more Jason and Brenda scenes going on. I don't want to disappoint my readers. I might be getting a job at Wegman's by the way since my interview went so well. The guy said he'd give me a call after he interviewed everyone else. Anyway, enjoy the lovely chapter.

**Brenda, Kelly, Robin, Georgie, & Maxie: **The girls will defend each other with every tooth and nail that they have for one another. As you saw in the previous chapter, no matter how angry they are about their own life, if any of them are hurt, they definitely won't be a happy person. Even as short as she is, Robin defends everyone, as everyone knows how tough she can definitely be.

**Kelly & Lucky:** Kelly likes Lucky with a passion, but when he told her he didn't like her, that just made her heart break to a thousand, itty bitsy pieces. Lucky, on the other hand, has seen how wild Kelly has been when she lived in Port Charles years ago. The two are just two damn stubborn to do anything about it.

**-4-**

Lucky sighed, as he roamed the streets in the evening air, not even sure if Kelly was around. All he knew was he had to find her before Brenda, Robin, Maxie, and Georgie would wring his neck, which was something he didn't need right now.

He didn't even believe what he had done, actually said to Dr. Kelly Lee. How could he have been so damn stupid? Lucky Spencer had never done anything this stupid towards a woman. He thought she would handle it well, especially with her being a spitfire and all.

Kelly was different than any of the other girls he had dated, such as Elizabeth Webber or even Emily Quartermaine. The two of the girls had decided to become friends, which he was definitely thankful for. They would remarkably help him out when he was going through some major drama. Whether it was with friends, family, or even going through girl troubles, Emily and Elizabeth would always come through for him, and he was so thankful for them.

Stopping in his tracks, Lucky heard some muffling sounds from the alley he had just walked past, and he turned around. There on the ground was Kelly Lee, who had her hands in her lap. Before he did anything, he typed Robin a text message.

'_Found her, Shorty. We'll meet you at Metro Court around seven-thirty. I am going to try to cheer up Kelly, so don't be worrying about her. Lucky._'

Lucky knelt down at Kelly's level and he pushed her chin up. That's when he saw the tears running down her face and he knew it was all because of what he had said to her.

"Oh Kel," Lucky whispered, as he began to wipe her tears away with her thumb.

"You shouldn't be here," Kelly cried, as she looked away from him, and she took a deep breath. "I am really okay, Lucky. I'm fine."

Lucky simply shook his head, as he cupped her cheek. "Usually, when a woman is crying, she isn't okay or fine, Kelly."

"It's not like you care. Just go! Leave me alone! Please!"

"I cannot go ahead and do that," Lucky said, as he pulled out a tissue pack from his pocket, and he placed it into her lap. "I have come prepared, Kel."

Kelly sighed, as she bit her bottom lip to hold in her tears. The last thing she needed was to bawl right in front of him but she wasn't sure if she could hold in the pain that she was feeling right now.

"Thank you," Kelly whispered, as she took a tissue out after she opened the tissue package.

"I'm really… sorry about what I said earlier," Lucky began, as he wiped the tears under her eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"It's fine. It's not… like I came back to Port Charles for you. I got a transfer… here," Kelly said, as she looked away from him.

"Robin told me, Kelly. Did you really come back for me?" Lucky asked, as he looked down into her eyes, and he was practically on his knees.

"N-N-No," Kelly stuttered, as she looked away from Lucky.

"Oh my God! You really did come back for me, Kelly? I thought that Robin was lying to me but this is really true," Lucky said in complete shock, as he looked into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this, Kelly? I mean, why didn't you?"

"Why would I? You acted, as if I was some mutant," Kelly said with a huff, as she stood up to her feet, and she shook her head. "You might as well keep on acting that way, Lucky. I mean, I am probably some icky, nasty rodent to you."

"Kelly, come on---"

"No Lucky!" Kelly cried out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You just aren't interested in me and---

Lucky sighed, as he grabbed her hands away from her chest, and he locked his eyes with her own eyes. He was so nervous just by being this close because Kelly Lee still made him nervous. She had became even more beautiful, so he wasn't even sure why she was so attracted to him. Usually, girls just wanted him for his money, or they would want something. He was just so damn confused to why this beautiful doctor would even want to be with a detective like him.

"Damnit Kelly… just listen to me, okay?"

Kelly sighed, as she looked at their hands, which he was rubbing his thumb over the knuckles, and he flashed her a warm smile.

"Fine, I will listen to you," Kelly said, as she was being stubborn, and she looked up into his brown eyes with her matching dark eyes.

"Look, you are a really beautiful woman," Lucky said with a smile, as he gave her hands a squeeze in his own hands. "To be honest, you kind of scare me."

"I scare you?" Kelly asked, as she was a little surprised by the words that left his lips. "What do you even mean by that?"

"I can't really explain it, but when we are talking, you kind of come off too strong," Lucky admitted with a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair when he let go of one of her hands. "You make me so nervous at times, Kelly, and it's not your fault. That's just the way that you are."

"Oh Lucky," Kelly said, as she was really shocked at the words that left his lips. "I honestly had no idea that I made you feel… that way…"

"It's not your fault," Lucky chuckled, as he placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face. "I get so damn jittery by being this close to you. I feel… like I am going to make a fool around you, which is something I don't want."

Kelly blushed, as she looked into Lucky's eyes, and she looked nervously at her feet.

"And I can tell I am not the only one that gets nervous or nervous," Lucky chuckled, as he looked down at her. "Why don't we go ahead and take things slow?"

Kelly just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She felt like she was breathing in air and she shook her head to think more clearly.

"I would like that, Lucky."

Robin and Brenda were sitting at the restaurant, along with everyone else, including Jason, who was sitting next to his ex-girlfriend, Brenda Barrett, as she had practically pulled him to sit beside her. Georgie and Maxie had pushed Patrick to sit beside Robin since the two hadn't said a single word to each other at Mac's house. Beside Patrick, Maxie was sitting next to him, and Drew was sitting next to her. Then, next to Drew, Georgie and Diego were sitting down. There were two chairs in between Diego and Jason for Lucky and Kelly to sit down at.

Everyone had already ordered Kelly and Lucky's dinner. Jason had ordered Lucky's favorite dish and both Robin and Brenda had ordered Kelly's food.

"They should be here soon," Robin said, as she looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Don't worry about Kelly. She's in good hands," Patrick said, as he looked at the short doctor that had a really bad attitude with him since they got here.

"No one asked you," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she took a sip of her wine.

"God, do you always have to act like a imbecile? All I was just saying that she was in really good hands, Robin. You shouldn't worry so much," Patrick said with a roll of her eyes.

"You guys… just knock it off! You're not three years old, you know? I think you two need to go to counseling or something," Maxie said, as she looked at her cousin and her brother. "I mean, who in their right minds act the way you two have been acting towards one another?"

"It's his---"

"Robin, come on! What's the matter with you?" Brenda asked, as she looked at her best friend.

"Nothing… I'm fine," Robin lied, as she then saw Lucky and Kelly come to the table, taking their seats. "Oh finally… you two are here!"

Everyone noticed the look on both Kelly's and Lucky's faces, noticing that something was definitely going on with the two of them.

"Is there something that we should know about you two?" Jason asked, as he looked in between the two of them, and he raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing's going on," Lucky said with a roll of his eyes in Jason's direction. "Kelly and I just talked and it's nothing that anyone needs to worry about, especially Brenda and Robin?"

"Why not?" Robin frowned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're eventually going to find out later tonight, anyway, so why not just tell us now?"

"Because… nothing's going on, that's why," Kelly said, as she shook her head, and she waved a waiter over to pour her some wine into her empty glass. "Anyway, what is going on with everyone here?"

Robin scoffed. "Nothing. Maxie just said I was acting like I was three years old because Patrick wouldn't even leave me---"

"You started it!" Patrick exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You are the most outrageous woman I have ever met in my entire life."

"And you're the most stubborn man I have ever met. It's no wonder that you aren't with anyone. No woman would be able to handle your sorry ass!" Robin said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you even here? It's not like anyone cares that you're even here!"

Realizing what Robin said, she sighed, and scrambled out of her seat, excusing herself from the table. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she knew it was because Jason was sitting two seats away from her. She just knew she couldn't be here.

Patrick sighed, as he looked away from everyone.

"She didn't mean it," Brenda sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Me too," Kelly said, as Brenda and Kelly went to go find Robin in the hotel or somewhere in the restaurant.

"I should probably go. Thanks for inviting me but I honestly don't think I should be here. Robin Scorpio just doesn't like me," Patrick said, as he put some money down on the table, and then stood up. He walked to Maxie and Georgie and kissed them both on the cheeks. "You both look beautiful tonight."

Maxie and Georgie frowned when they watched Patrick leave the restaurant and Maxie let a deep breath leave her lips when she looked at Jason.

"This is all of your fault, Jason!" Maxie snapped, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you hadn't lied about Robin having an abortion, this wouldn't have happened. She would have stayed in Port Charles and she would have been nice to Patrick tonight. You should be relieve that Drew is here or your face would be in your appetizer right now!"

"This isn't---"

"Man, I hate to say it, but Maxie's right," Lucky said, as he looked at his best friend. "I have never seen Robin act like that before, so it has to be your presence. I honestly don't think Robin's here to face you yet."

"How can you take her side, Lucky?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Lucky sighed, as he shook his head. "Robin hasn't been ready to face you. I heard that she wasn't…"

"Who told you this false information?" Jason sighed, as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "I mean, it isn't like I want her back. I just want to be a friend to her."

"It's going to be a long time before that happens," Georgie said, as she shook her head. "Do you honestly think Robin would forgive you after what you had said about why you two broke up, Jason? You made her seem like the bad guy, and instead of taking her anger out on you instead, she takes it out on Patrick, who hasn't done a damn thing to her!"

"Well, I honestly don't know," Jason sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked at Lucky. "I should go, though. Can you give Brenda a message that I will call her later? I just can't go to her now, especially since Kelly and Brenda are trying to calm down Robin at the moment."

"Sure man," Lucky said with a sigh, as he hated all of this had turned out.

First, Patrick left after Robin ran off, and now Jason was leaving. This was definitely some night and he just hoped that it would get a lot better than what he was seeing tonight.

The last thing anyone needed was for more drama to happen, especially with Robin's meltdown earlier. He just hoped that Kelly and Brenda were cheering up Robin at the moment. The short doctor had been through so much in her life.

Robin plopped down on the couch at the end of the hall in the Metro Court. She just couldn't believe the way that she had snapped at Patrick when he hadn't done a single thing. He had stayed his distant from her earlier, and the things she said had been so horrible, and she wouldn't blame Patrick if he never ever wanted to speak to her ever again.

Tears filled her eyes and she took a deep breath, trying to control her anger.

"Robin," Kelly frowned, as Brenda and her sat down next to their best friend on the couch. "What happened to you in there?"

"I… I don't know," Robin lied, as she looked away from the two of them, and then looked down at her feet.

"Robin, come on, sweetie," Brenda said, as she pushed her chin up. "What's going on in that brain of yours? What made up snap at Patrick that way? Did he do something to you?"

Robin sighed, as she looked at both of the girls, smoothing out her dress. "It's really hard being out there with Jason. I really thought I could be there with him without any problems but I… can't."

Brenda heard this and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Robin."

"I'm sorry, Brenda. I know how much you care for Jason but I---"

"No, don't you dare apologize. I do agree what Jason did was horrible but I'm not going to lie. I never ever stopped loving Jason. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives and it's going to take some time for me to forgive Jason for what he did to you," Brenda admitted, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He was and still is stupid," Kelly replied, as she looked at Robin, and she flashed her a warm smile on her beautiful face. "But we know that Jason would never hurt you intentionally. He should have told everyone the truth."

"I know but I am just not ready to face Jason. I just am so mad at myself for the things I said to Patrick. What kind of person says those kinds of things?" Robin asked, as she held in the tears.

"Robin, you were upset. I am sure that Patrick will understand," Kelly sighed, as she looked at her. "I mean, don't you two kind of work in the same medicine?"

"Almost," Robin sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, pulling her hair out of the clip. "I am just not sure he will let me live it down. He's been nothing but nice to me and I just had to accuse him of people not caring he was there. I am the most hated woman… I know it!"

"No, you aren't," Brenda said, as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Once you talk to Patrick, I am sure that he will understand why you were so moody."

"Gee thanks," Robin pouted, as she stood up to her feet, and she took a deep breath. "I just hope that Patrick will listen to a word I have to say to him."

"And what if he doesn't?" Kelly asked hypothetically, as she looked at her friend, who looked like she was going to break down at any point.

"I don't know, Kel. I just know I hurt him and I just want to explain myself to him. I feel that's what I need to do," Robin said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "You two know me better than anyone does and I just want him to see what you two see everyday."

Maxie and Georgie approached Robin, Kelly, and Brenda with Diego, Lucky, and Drew behind them.

"Patrick and Jason left," Maxie said, as she looked at her distraught cousin.

"This is all of my---"

"Robin, no! Jason should have known better," Maxie said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I am sorry you had to go through this."

Ignoring her cousin's words about Jason, Robin sighed. "How's Patrick?"

"Upset but I am sure he will live," Diego said, as he looked at her. "He's really not that bad of a guy, Robin."

"I know, Diego, I know. I guess I will have to see him at work, then."

"If it makes you feel any better, my girl here verbally attacked Jason," Drew said with a chuckled, lacing his fingers through Maxie's.

Robin blushed softly. Her cousins always had her back, especially Maxie, and she was thankful for the friends and family that she really had.

"Thank you, Maxie."


	5. Getting closer together or not!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

Hey, it's me again, and I have a stomachache, but hopefully, it will feel a lot better soon. Anyway, I heard from a friend that when Jason pops the question to Elizabeth, Patrick does as well to Robin. I just hope it's true and that our Robin says yes.

**-5-**

Jason sighed, as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and he just could not stop but to think about last night. The more he thought about how badly he had hurt Robin, the more shitty he felt, and he continued to pace back and forth in his penthouse. Brenda would never ever want to talk to him again after the way he had hurt her best friend.

He had fucked up big time and he wasn't sure how he could even make it up to Robin. Because of him, he had watched her yell at Patrick, and say those hurtful things to his best friend. He needed to talk to Patrick when he would see him but he decided to give his friend some breathing space first off.

Jason jumped out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on the front door and he then heard Brenda's beautiful voice. Geez, what was she even doing here?

Moving to the door, he pulled it open, and he wanted Brenda stroll past Jason into his penthouse with some coffee and some donuts.

"I thought I would see the 'most wanted man to be killed' this morning," Brenda said, trying to joke around with him, and then saw he wasn't laughing. "Hey Jason, what's wrong?"

"That's not funny, Brenda," Jason said, as he plopped down on the couch next to her. "And you shouldn't even be here right now. Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you, Jason… even what you did to Robin, and she knows it," Brenda said, as she began to batter her eyelashes at him bashfully with a grin on her face. "I have missed you way too much when Kelly, Robin, and me were in Paris."

"Why don't you hate me?" Jason asked, as he grabbed his coffee. "Thanks for breakfast by the way. You have always been so kind and generous to me, Brenda. Thank you so much."

"I don't hate you, Jason, but I am angry at what you did to Robin. I just don't understand why you did what you did. Do you care to share me why?" Brenda asked, as she ran a hand through her dark locks. "I mean, didn't you know we were coming back?"

Jason shook his head, as a sigh left his lips. "No, not really. I wanted to tell everyone, Brenda, but I guess after Robin and I broke up, I didn't care what people thought. It took me a while to realize what a mess I made everything out to be."

"Oh Jason," Brenda sighed, as she curled her feet under her. "What if you wrote Robin a letter? I mean, I am positive she isn't ready to face to you, but maybe a letter could be the beginning to a new friendship you two could have?""

"A letter?" Jason thought out loud, as he turned to Brenda, and he kissed her on the cheek. "That sounds like a really good idea. Can you help me?"

Brenda smiled, as she turned to look at Jason. She would do anything to help Jason, especially if Robin and Jason could be friends again.

"Of course, Jason. All we need is pen, paper, and you," Brenda grinned, as she looked into his blue eyes, feeling herself getting entranced in them.

Robin ran a hand through her curls from her ponytail and she slumped against the wall. She was exhausted and she wasn't even sure why she even came here to work today. She had tried her hardest to approach Patrick but she kept on finding herself just staring at him, which she would walk away when he would be looking her, while waiting for her to say something to her.

She took her medication for her medication and she took a deep breath when she leaned her head back against the wall. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Patrick was towering over her. He had left the hospital after getting a page.

"This is for you," Patrick said, as he handed her the letter, and then walked away from her.

_Twenty Minutes Ago_

"_Jason," Patrick sighed, as he looked at the letter in the envelope, and he stared at Brenda, who was smiling widely. "Shouldn't you give this to Robin yourself?"_

_Jason sighed, as he shook his head. "No. Look, I am sorry about Robin's attitude last night towards you. I mean, that wasn't suppose to be towards you. She's been mad at me since she found out I lied and I want to apologize. You're a good guy, man."_

"_Well, I better be," Patrick joked, as he looked at Jason. "We've been best friends for years for a very long ass time, man."_

_Jason nodded his head. "Just make sure she doesn't rip it up. I need her to read the letter."_

_Patrick nodded his head, as he wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into, especially since the short doctor hadn't even apologized at him. As he got outside, he slipped the letter out of the envelope, as he was kind of curious to what Jason had wrote Robin. He was pretty sure it wasn't anything too harmful. Right? Wrong!_

Robin then slipped the letter out and she knew that handwriting too well. He still had the most beautiful handwriting that a man could ever have.

_Lil One,_

_I know that I am the last person you expect to get a letter from and I really don't blame me. I hope you aren't crumbling up this piece of paper, but if you are, I at least know that Patrick gave you this letter. I know that I am not your favorite person on the list and I understand why. I really messed up what we had together, Shorti._

_I messed up pretty big, Robin, and I honestly don't see how you can even forgive what I did to you. When I found out that you had a miscarriage with our child, I didn't know what to say or even do. I was so speechless. The only words I had been able to manage were 'Robin, baby, and gone', as I didn't know how to tell anyone. I mean, we were barely twenty years old. I never ever meant for this to happen, Robin._

_Last night was pretty horrible for both of us, especially you, and it was when you made Patrick feel the way you did, I realized that I am the most hated man in your eyes, Robin. I never thought how badly I had hurt you until at that very moment. I would never mean to hurt you intentionally, Robin. We were friends for years and I am hoping that we could get that friendship one day. I used to think of you as my very best friend, Robin._

_The way we left on bad terms is something I do not want to rehash between us again. So, I am going to give you some time, and whenever you are ready to talk, Robin, you can just give me a call or whatever, but I do miss talking to you. About me lying about you losing our baby by having an abortion, I honestly don't know why I just couldn't tell people the truth. If anyone's the bad person, it's me. Once again, I am sorry for the things I did before and now._

_When I found out you were HIV positive, you thought that I was going to treat you like a vulnerable kitten, but when you found out I wasn't, you were shocked. Just like you being the strong woman I loved, I want you to know that even with you being HIV positive, I know that one day you will be an amazing mother._

_Well, I should let you go, Robin. Remember that I still care about you, and when you're ready and willing-- well, you know what to do._

_Jason_

Robin looked at the letter in her hands and she took a deep breath. She could tell by the words on the paper that he really meant it. She just wished that he hadn't done any of this to begin with. Lying got no one anywhere. When she had been diagnosed with HIV, Jason, besides her Uncle Mac, had been there for her when she thought her world was crashing upon her shoulders.

Looking over at the Nurses Station where Patrick was, she sighed, as she ran a hand through her dark hair, and she licked across her bottom lip when she placed the letter back into her pocket of when she folded it up. She hated that she was feeling this way and all she wanted was to apologize to Patrick. Why was she acting like some smitten kitten right now?

'What do I say to him?' Robin thought, as she stood up to her feet, and she ran her fingers through her hair when she felt him looking at her.

_Ten Minutes Ago_

_Patrick placed the letter back into the envelope, totally shocked at the news, as he wasn't even sure what to say or do right now. He never knew about Robin being HIV positive but she never gave him that view since she seemed to be such a strong woman, a very beautiful one at that. She had this personality about her that only made him want to get to know her more and more._

"_I can't believe this," Patrick said, as he got out of his car, and placed the letter into the pocket of his doctor coat. "No wonder."_

Patrick looked over at Robin when she approached the Nurses Station and he quickly looked away from her, as he felt like he was back in high school, but then again, he hadn't known any girls that had HIV. He thought that she was very beautiful. He smiled to himself when he had bumped into Maxie Jones earlier when he came into work this morning.

_**General Hospital; 7:15 A.M.**_

_Groggily, he opened his eyes, as he sat up on the bed in the on call room, and he saw his little sister looking at him with a big grin. Maxie was definitely here at the hospital early and he couldn't help but to wonder why the hell Maxie was here, especially this early. She was usually sleeping in at this time, so he knew something was up._

"_What are you doing here so early?" Patrick asked, as he took the paper cup of coffee that she handed to him. "If I am not wrong, you are usually sleeping in."_

"_I couldn't sleep," Maxie pouted, as she placed a hand against his chest._

_Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked into her eyes. "Why not? Are you all right?"_

_Maxie nodded her head, as she turned her body to him when she sat down on the cot next to him. "Yes, I am fine. I was actually really worried about you last night."_

"_Oh Maxie," Patrick sighed, as he looked at her. "I really appreciate your concern but you shouldn't be. I can take care of myself."_

_Maxie ran her hand up to his shoulder and she squeezed his shoulder gently, flashing him a warm smile. "I know that, Patrick, but you know that Robin didn't mean any of it. It wouldn't surprise me if--"_

"_Maria Maximiliana Jones!"_

"_Oh God, Patrick, please don't call me that," Maxie shuddered, as she looked at him. "You make it sound like I am in huge trouble. Wait a minute… am I in trouble?"_

_Patrick chuckled, as he shook his head. "No Maxie but why are you really here?"_

_Maxie grinned, as she looked at him. "Well, Georgie, Drew, Diego, and me were talking last night. We've come to a hypothetical question but we were wondering something…"_

"_Oh-oh, what were you wondering?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked at Maxie, and he slid off of the bed. "Should I be afraid?"_

_Maxie laughed, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I was just thinking that you ran out of the restaurant yesterday because, well, you like my cousin, don't you?"_

_Patrick stumbled back, as he heard Maxie laughing._

"_I knew it! You like Robin?"_

"_I am not going to talk to you about my feelings towards her to you of all people, Maxie. Get a life," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes and then walked out of the on call room, as all he could hear was Maxie's laughter echoing in his ear._

Patrick looked at Robin in the corner of his left eye and he ran a hand over the nape of his neck. Why was it that he still wanted to talk to her even after the things she had said to him the night before? He shook his head, as he just couldn't talk to her now of all times.

"Patrick, do you think we can talk?" Robin finally asked, as she turned her body to the side so that she was facing him, and she placed her hands into her pocket. "I mean, if you aren't busy and—"

"No, we can talk. Want to go to my office?" Patrick asked, as he handed the chart he had been looking at to the head nurse, Epiphany Johnson. "Epiphany, hold all my calls and consults. Dr. Scorpio have some business that we need to take care of."

"Yes Dr. Drake."

As Robin and Patrick boarded into the elevator after they waited a few moments, Robin watched Patrick press the number nine on the elevator panel. She wasn't even sure what she was doing but she felt her heart fluttering against her chest.

Robin wasn't even sure if she liked the way she was feeling, especially since she hadn't dated anyone serious since she had been with Jason over ten years ago. Sure, she had gone on a couple of dates, but it was nothing too seriously. Usually, she went out to dinner with her colleagues after work if she hadn't had any plans. All she knew was the way she was feeling towards the handsome neurosurgeon was something she wasn't used to.

As the elevator came to a halt, Robin watched him step out, and she stepped out with him. Robin Scorpio just prayed to God that she was going to enjoy working here at this hospital with Patrick. Alan Quartermaine that he was the best on the east side of the country besides his father, Noah Drake. She had only worked here at General Hospital, and so far, it had been amazing. The hospital staff here at General Hospital had been so kind and generous to her, especially the male doctors. They were probably hitting her most likely.

Walking up to the door that had his name on the door, Patrick unlocked the door, and he held it open for her. Patrick watched her sit down on the empty couch and he then flipped the light switch up. He then moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"Robin, what do you want to talk to me about?" Patrick asked, as he turned his body sideways, so that they were looking at each other.

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about?"

Robin sighed, as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "The things I said… they weren't true and they were so wrong-- SO very wrong, Patrick. I was just so moody and grouchy--"

"You think?" Patrick said in a teasing voice, as he looked over at her. "Sorry, go on."

"Just being so close to Jason, I didn't realize how I just-- wasn't ready to face him. He really hurt me, and that letter you gave me, he apologized, or at least he was trying to. I just don't want you to think I hate you because I don't. I don't even know you," Robin explained, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't seen any of my friends, family, let alone Jason since I left over ten years ago."

"I see," Patrick said, as he leaned back against the couch, and he looked over at her. "So, that was why you freaked out when you found out Jason, Lucky, and me have been best friends?"

"Yes, I just didn't understand how you could be friends to a man like Jason when my cousins look up to you like you're their brother," Robin explained, as she looked at him. "I have had a really hard life and I didn't want you to think that I am some precious damsel in distress. I am far from that, Patrick. If you knew the things I've went through, then--"

"Why don't you tell me?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her with a kind smile on his face. "Better yet, why don't you allow me to take you out tonight? Let me see the woman that I have been dying on getting know, Dr. Scorpio."

Robin blushed, as she looked down at her lap, and then turned her head to look over at him. "What do you mean? Like a date or something?"

Patrick chuckled at her nervousness, finding it to be pretty adorable. "Yes, yes, a date. So, how about, allowing me to take you out? This way, we can finally get to know each other."

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't your girlfriend--"

"I have no girlfriend," Patrick tells her, as he takes hold of her hand. "I promise you that I don't Robin. I want to get to know you. I want to get to know the woman that Jason, your cousins, and your Uncle Mac doesn't even know about you."

Robin looked into his eyes, shocked that he really wanted to take her out, and she wondered if this was some dream that she was fixated on happening. But, as she looked into his dark brown eyes, she felt herself getting lost into them, and she smiled when she realized that this was actually happening.

"I guess we could but I don't want anything too fancy. How about we go to Kelly's tonight? We can leave after our shift is over," Robin said, as she looked at him, and she blushed once again.

Patrick was definitely impressed at her suggestion of where they would go out to dinner. Usually, the girls he would go out on a date with would just want to go to the Metro Court where they would break him down by ordering the most expensive platter on the menu.

"I like that idea," Patrick said, as he looked at her with a generous smile on his face. "By the way, I know that I am a very stubborn man, and I haven't dated a woman in a while because no one has interested me the way you do."

"Huh?" Robin said at a total loss of words, as she looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You called me stubborn last night and talked about how no one would be interested in me-- I was just answering your questions," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly, the door opened, as both Patrick and Robin turned their heads to see who was at the door. There with a proud smile on his face stood Noah Drake.

"Patrick, I have been looking everywhere for you," Noah said with a huff, as he placed his hands on his hips, and he looked over at the discomfort at the pretty doctor's face. "Did I interrupt-- something?"

"Oh, um, no, I was just going," Robin said, as Patrick helped Robin up to her feet.

Noah sighed, knowing that he had interrupted, especially to the way his son was looking at this short doctor, and he instantly knew he had interrupted the two.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to tell Patrick something," Noah said, as he looked at Patrick. "Your mother wants you to come to dinner tonight. Can you make it?"

"Actually--"

"He can make it," Robin said, as she looked at Patrick. "We can reschedule."

Before Patrick could say anything, Robin rushed out of Patrick's office, and a sigh left Patrick's lips.

"Did I mess things up?" Noah asked, as he looked towards his son.

"No Dad. I just asked her out and now she's canceling our date," Patrick said with a defeated look on his face. "I will just have to track her down."

"Patrick, why don't you invite her over? You know how your mother always makes extra," Noah said, as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Patrick asked, as he walked out of his office with his father, and then locked it behind him. "Besides, even if I do, I am not sure if she will want to come."

"Yes, go on," Noah said with a smile. "And plus, I would like to get to know your future wife and all."

"Oh geez, did you talk to Maxie and Georgie?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he turned to look at his father with a curious look on his face.

"I might have," Noah chuckled, as he looked him. "I would have known because you look at her the same way I did when I met your father."

"Whatever," Patrick scoffed, as he looked at his father, and he pressed the up button on the elevator panel for it to open. "I need to find Robin to see if she will join me tonight."

As the doors opened, Noah watched his son step inside, and he smiled before calling out. "Good luck, son."


	6. You know the truth!

**-6-**

Robin had been so excited when Patrick had wanted to take her out on a date tonight to dinner, but when neurosurgeon, Dr. Noah Drake, wanted his son to have dinner with his mother and him, Robin just fled, canceling their date. Truth was, she was scared to even go out on a date with this man. Not knowing that he knew about her HIV, Robin just couldn't get her hopes up. Sure, Patrick was so kind, especially to her cousins, but she knew nothing about him.

Because of her HIV and her breakup with Jason, Robin hadn't really dated anyone. Sure, she went out to dinner with a few guys, but it was never too serious. Besides, once the guys found out she was HIV, they would run off like she was some disease. She had been on several dates when some guys wouldn't want to be with her, because they thought if she touched them, she would infect them. Sometimes, people just didn't understand.

She was so sure once Patrick Drake would find out about her having HIV, he would go running just like the men she had met in Paris. Maybe it was her wishful thinking but she couldn't help herself. She had been so hurt and was it so wrong to just jump to conclusions? It had been a really long time since Robin had even involved herself out of the outside of hospital instead of going out with her friends or colleagues. She had even been classified as a nerdy bookworm.

'God, I am so stupid,' Robin thought, as she made her way back to the Nurses Station, taking the chart that Epiphany Johnson handed to her.

"Oh and Dr. Scorpio, Dr. Drake Jr. wants to meet you for a consultation in ten minutes," Nurse Webber replied, as she turned her back to Robin to go ahead and check up on a patient.

"Thank you," Robin said, once Liz was gone, and she took a deep breath, running a hand over the back of her neck, wondering if she should see Patrick or not. "Maybe he won't notice."

"Of course I will notice," Patrick said against her ear, standing behind her with a smug grin upon his handsome face. "Were you really contemplating whether or not you were going to ditch a consultation with the best neurosurgeon here at General Hospital?"

"Well, I--"

"Oh my God – you were!" Patrick deadpanned, turning her around, feigning innocence. "I'm not that bad of a guy, Robin. Just ask Georgie and Maxie. They love me so much."

"Yeah, I guess," Robin mumbled, as she moved past him, but he stepped in front of her. "What do you want from me? You should be getting ready to see your parents over… dinner."

"True but I want to ask you one question," Patrick said, giving her a quirky smile, placing his hands on his hips like he always did when he became serious.

"It's not like I have a choice in avoiding avoid your question," Robin scoffed, as she rolled her eyes in his direction, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wonderful." Patrick clasped his hands together, determinedly, and he flashed her a huge smile. "My father actually suggested it but would you feel up to having dinner with my father, my mother, and well – me?"

Robin's eyes went wide like they were saucers when she heard his offer, well, Noah's offer. She had never been to a boy's house before. Even when she had been with Jason, he had never formally introduced her to his parents. Yet, here she was, back in Port Charles for a few days, and Patrick already wanted her to have dinner with his parents and him. This was absolutely absurd!

"What did you just say?" Robin asked in bewilderment, as she had to be hearing things, or at least, that's what she was thinking. "You didn't just ask me _that_."

"If you mean asking you to dinner with my family, then, yes, I am," Patrick said, as he pushed her chin up with a genuine smile. "Come on. Have dinner with a single guy such as myself."

Robin just couldn't do this with him. He was a really nice guy to her, and the last thing she needed was to hurt him, especially when he would get his hopes up. She just wasn't sure how Patrick Drake would react to her having HIV. God, what would he even say to her?

"Er, um, I don't think that's such a bright –"

"Come on, pretty please," Patrick begged, as he then got down on his knees in front of her, and he then looked up into her eyes.

"You're crazy!" Robin breathed out, as she looked down at him, backing away from him, but she watched him move closer. "I'm not going to have dinner with you. Not now or ever."

Patrick frowned, not caring who was watching the two of them. "What? Why are you doing this? I thought we were getting along so great."

"I'm not doing anything," Robin scoffed, as she rolled her eyes at him. "I just don't think it's such a great idea. I don't even know you or –"

"You're stalling," Patrick told her, as he rose up to his feet, and he shook his head in disbelief. "What's got you bothered like this, anyway? You were fine about us going out to get something to eat with me before. Why won't you come with me to meet my parents? I know that my mother would like you a lot, Robin. You two are a lot alike to be honest."

Robin sighed, as she shook her head, and proceeded to walk away from him. "It's nothing –"

"Of course it's something," Patrick said, as he looked down into her chocolate eyes with his own. "If this is about the whole HIV--"

"Wait – how do you know?" Robin panicked, as she looked at him in anger. "Did you read that letter that Jason wrote _personally_ to me?"

Patrick sighed. Why did he have to blurt it out? How was he going to cover his tracks?

"I cannot believe you read through my stuff," Robin said, as she glared at him.

"It's not like you were going to tell me," Patrick shot back, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he sighed in disbelief. "Is this why you don't want to go to dinner with me?"

"You had no right!" Robin snapped, as she stepped back, bumping into the wall. "How would you feel if someone read something very personal? You just had no… right!" Robin looked away from him when she felt the tears pooling in her eyes, her emotions breaking loose.

Patrick wasn't stupid. Stepping forward, he turned her face to him, and he pulled a tissue from his pocket, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I'm sorry, Robin. I just – wanted to get to know more about you. I wanted to know why you have been so mean and hostile towards me. I thought the letter would give me some sort of answer."

"Well, now that you know I am HIV positive, you can go running," Robin said, looking down at her feet, and she took a deep breath, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Why would I go running?" Patrick asked, as he gave her a blank look, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through that beautiful head of hers. "Wait, is that what's happened to you before when people find out about you having HIV, Robin?"

"It's none of your business," Robin said flatly, as she turned her gaze to look at him with her pretty, brown eyes, and she sighed softly. "I mean, it's not like you even care. Hell, you barely even know me."

"So what? We could get to get to know each other," Patrick said with a feigned, sad look against his masculine face. "Just one date."

"I'm still mad at you, you know?"

Patrick nodded his head. "Trust me – I know you are. Just think, the sooner you go out with me, the sooner the date will be over, which is something I am not looking forward to."

Robin grumbled, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope. I'll pick you up around six-fifty," Patrick said, as he flashed her a smile, and then finally walked away from her view, a proud look upon his handsome face.

**Jason's Penthouse; 5:15 P.M.**

Patrick sighed, as he waited for Jason to come back out into the living room, while he sat down next to his other friend, Lucky. He was just so relieved that he hadn't bumped into Georgie, Max, Kelly, or Brenda on the way to Jason's. Every Thursday, the three of them would hang out, and since what happened to Jason, Patrick suggested Lucky and him surprise him.

Unfortunately, Jason had just stepped out of the shower when they knocked. Jason hadn't even dried off when he answered the door in just a towel. Finally, seeing Jason in a pair of blue jeans that hung to his hips and a dark blue polo, Patrick and Lucky watched Jason come out with some beer bottles, handing Lucky and Patrick a bottle.

"So, man, how are you?" Lucky asked, as he looked over at Jason. "We haven't heard from you since Maxie practically told you to get out of the Metro Court?"

"That was her?" Patrick asked a little surprised.

"I'm fine – upset at the lie I kept up but everything's okay. Well, not okay with Robin, but that's to be expected," Jason said with a shrug. "I just need to give her some space right now. I don't want to but I really need to."

"You know Robin's pretty forgivable, Jason," Lucky said, as he looked at Jason. "I mean, you cheated on Robin with Carly more than once when you two started dating."

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about Brenda not wanting to be with me," Jason sighed, as he ran his hands through his hair, and he took a swig of his beer. "Now – Brenda wants me back in her life. She wants us to try again but I am so afraid I could hurt Brenda."

"If you remember, Brenda left for college for a year because she didn't want to ruin your life. She wanted you to do the best," Lucky explained, as Patrick listened to the two talking, learning more and more about Jason's past with Brenda and Robin. "Sure, you were a horndog, but you're a guy. If I were you, I would definitely take that chance."

Jason shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Patrick. "What do you think, man?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his best, college buddy, and then took a swig of his cold beer with a sigh leaving his lips. "What do you mean 'what do I think?'"

Jason shook his head and he leaned back against the couch. "You're impossible, I swear. I ask you something and you aren't even listening to me. Such love."

"Well, I don't even have to love you, especially for what you did," Patrick spat, as he took a deep breath, and he sighed. "Look, I still consider you my best friend and all, but what you did – it was low, Jason. I don't get how you could keep it up."

"I know that, Patrick. I really did. It was never my intention to hurt Robin but –"

"We have heard it all," Patrick said with a sigh, taking a deep breath. "Because of you, I was the one she was taking all of her anger and fury out on."

Lucky sighed, as he looked at Patrick. "Come on, Pat. Just calm your ass down. Jason's been through hell and you know that."

"Sorry man," Patrick sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked back to Jason. "I just want tonight to go well."

"Tonight?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my God! You have a date with Robin, don't you?" Lucky asked with a grin on his handsome face. "How the hell did you do it? I was pretty sure she would knock you aside the head if you'd ask her out?"

"Seriously – Lucky's right! It wasn't easy for me to get a date with her the first time. What makes you so damn special?"

Patrick grinned at him. "I guess I am just pretty damn handsome. Actually, she's coming to my parents' house tonight to have some dinner. My dad actually invited her."

**Uncle Mac's; 5:35 P.M.**

"Oh Robin, you look so cute," Brenda gushed, as she looked over Robin's small frame.

Robin looked at herself in the mirror once for the number of times in the last five minutes. She was sporting a pair of blue jeans, which hung to her hips, a dark purple blouse, and a pair of dressy, black sandals. Brenda and Kelly had helped her get ready since Maxie and Georgie were on a double date with their boyfriend's, Drew and Diego. Brenda had done her makeup, while Kelly had curled her hair. Both of them had helped her choose the perfect outfit, shoes, and what perfume to wear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Robin pouted, as she sat on the edge of her bed, and she sighed heavily. "I just cannot believe that I even agreed to go to dinner with him. He could be some crazy psychopath for all we know, Bren."

"You like him," Kelly grinned, as she looked at Robin for some sort of answer. "I don't know why you won't admit it. What are you two going to do after dinner at Noah's and Mattie's house?"

"Nothing!" Robin's eyes went wide when she saw the pestering looks she was getting from her two, best friends. "You two are incorrigible!"

"We might be but you still love us. Now, sit still," Brenda said, as she applied some eye shadow to Robin's face. "There we go – you look perfect. You're a knockout and all thanks to Kel and moi! You just might get a kiss from this handsome doctor that you have been crushing on since you met him, Robin. Just admit it to us, at least. You like him. I don't blame you – he's absolutely gorgeous."

"You two are crazy!" Robin laughed, as she looked at them with a smile on her face. "But I don't know how I feel. I will let you know when I come home tonight."

"Oh no! You can't come home!" Kelly protested, as she looked over at Robin with a twinkle in her eyes. "You have to – sleep with him!"

"Kelly Lee! Oh my God!" Robin groaned in disbelief, as she walked out of the room with the heels of her sandals clicking against the hard wood of Mac Scorpio's house. "I am not sleeping with Patrick Drake!"

"Aw, no fair," Kelly pouted, as she heard a knock at the front door. "Go get him, tiger."

Robin rolled her eyes, as Brenda handed her purse to her, and she hugged the two of them. Moving away from them when she slid her purse over her shoulder, Robin pulled the front door open. As she looked at Patrick, he simply took her breath away. He was in a simple pair of light blue jeans, a pair of boots, and was wearing a black button down shirt.

"Hi," Robin said, almost shyly, and she shut the door behind her when the girls began to come to the door.

"Wow, you look – simply beautiful," Patrick said with a smile on his face, linking his arms through hers. "Since my parents don't live too far, I thought we could go for a walk."

Robin nodded and couldn't help but wonder what would go on through this ten-minute walk with Patrick Drake. What kinds of questions was he going to ask her?


	7. Surprises of his own!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurosurgeon, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

--

**Remember that this is a AU fanfic, so there will be some parts that never happened in the story. I really do hope that you guys will really enjoy this chapter. I promise you it will get better. So, remember, if you read this chapter, please leave feedback on what you all thought. I see a lot of people view this story but not all leave a review. Comment please.**

Important: So, I am just letting everyone know that either next week or towards the end of this month, I am moving. So, if you don't hear from me for a couple of days, I am just getting settled. My mom, brother, and me are moving back in with my dad because my Mom needs financially help. My Dad's really nice for helping us out by letting us stay. The plus side is I get to see my sisters.

**-7-**

Robin was glad that on their first, official date or whatever it was that she was wearing something comfortable right now. The jeans, sandals, and the purple blouse gave her an innocent look, as well as classy, yet dressy all at once. She had to admit that he looked good in the simple pair of jeans and that black button down shirt. The color black seemed to bring out his chocolate eyes more and more.

The two of them hadn't spoken a single word to each other since they left Robin's uncle's house about two minutes ago. It was just then that the two of them realized that they were nervous like two high school kids on their first date.

Patrick had dated several women, but then again, none of them had this spark the way that this beautiful, yet sexy pathologist had. With Robin, it was a completely different story. Robin had been hurt by Jason and she had given up on the concept of being in love again.

Maybe, the two of them had finally found what they had been looking for.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked, finally breaking the silence, as he stopped walking, and then watched her stop walking as well. "If you don't want to meet my mother or have dinner tonight, I would completely understand, Robin. I just thought it'd be fun."

"No, no, I still want to go," Robin said, giving him a faint smile. "I just never thought I would meet them this soon. Do you normally introduce your parents to girls you are interested in?"

"Who ever said I was interested in you?"

Robin's mouth dropped open. "I just thought that –"

"Robin, calm down," Patrick said, as he patted her shoulder gently. "I am very interested in you. I was just kidding with you. Don't be so nervous about tonight. You are actually a lot like my mother."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, and then, she slid her hands on her hips.

Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed her hand, and begun to lead the way to the house where he grew up as a little boy. "Definitely a good thing, Robin. If my parents get too personal, I do apologize."

Robin smiled softly, as she looked over at him. "I am sure they won't, and besides, my Uncle Mac has told me such wonderful things about them, especially your mother."

"What kind of things?" Patrick asked, as he turned to look at her, as they walked down the street.

"Oh, um, just how nice they were, and how Maxie and Georgie had an amazing motherly figure. I mean, Maxie and Georgie aren't the easiest girls to take care of, especially Maxie. She is a very wild girl," Robin said with a grin on her face, sliding her hand against the back of her neck.

"True, she is, but I think that Drew has calmed down her wild ways," Patrick said with a smile on his face, as he then pointed to a house up ahead. "That's the house I grew up in."

"It's very beautiful," Robin stated, as she ran a hand through her hair, and then let him lead the way to the Drake house.

Boy, was she ever nervous? She had only met Jason's parents a few times and Monica and Alan had been so sweet to her the last time she had seen them. What she didn't need was for Mattie and Noah Drake to feel sorry for her, especially since this was suppose to be a night alone with their son. As they got to the front door, her hand that Patrick was holding started to feel sweaty, and a sigh left her lips.

Looking around the house, she blushed a little shyly, and she noticed that Mattie Drake was a gardener and she was definitely impressed. There were rows of daisies, roses, and tulips.

"I take it that your mother is the gardener of this family?" Robin asked curiously, as she looked up at him.

Patrick simply nodded his head. "Yeah, she's been planting flowers since I was about five years old. I guess you could say that it's her passion."

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood both Madeline and Noah Drake with big smiles on both of their faces. Madeline immediately threw her arms around her son's neck, kissing him on the cheek like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Mom!" Patrick groaned, as Noah just laughed his head off. "I miss you too but calm down. I will see you more often since you really missed me."

Mattie giggled, as she then saw Robin, and she saw the scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I am not going to do to you what I did to my son. It's just – someone does not like to see his own mother," Mattie said, as she pulled Robin into a hug. "Boy, you sure are beautiful. I am glad that you could make it to dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Drake. I really didn't want to disturb dinner with your husband and your son, but Patrick practically got down on his hands and knees to beg me to come. I really didn't want him to embarrass himself, so I said yes," Robin said a little nervously, running her free hand through her dark locks.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Noah asked with a laugh and then saw the seriousness on his son's face at that moment. "Wow, he really did get on his knees?"

"She kept on saying no," Patrick said with a groan, as he led Robin and him inside of the house past his parents, and then watched them shut the door behind them. "You should be happy that I did get on my knees or Robin wouldn't be here."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she looked at Patrick's parents. "Is he always this cocky?"

"Hey!" Patrick frowned, as he looked down at her, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"So, I made some lemon chicken, angel hair pasta, and mixed vegetables. For desert, I made some homemade cheesecake," Mattie said, as she led them into the dining room.

"Sounds yummy," Robin said with a bright smile, as she let Patrick pull out her chair. "Thank you very much, Patrick."

**Uncle Mac's; 6:05 P.M.**

Brenda and Kelly were sitting in the guestroom on the bed where they were staying until they found a place to live. Mac Scorpio was on duty and both Georgie and Maxie were on a double date with each other.

"How do you think the date is going so far?" Kelly asked, as she looked at Brenda, while she was painting her toenails a dark blue to match her shirt.

"I have no idea but we haven't received a phone call, so I guess that's a pretty good thing,"

"All I want is for her to have a good time. Bren, you know she hasn't dated in a long time because of what Jason did to her. And then, the whole her having an abortion lie. I just cannot believe he would make up a story and keep it up for years," Kelly said upset, taking a deep breath, and she frowned. "Are you seriously going to give him another chance?"

"Kelly, my heart cannot stop my feelings for Jason just like your heart can't stop with Lucky. Jason has always been there for me when I've been in any sort of trouble, and when we broke up, I was devastated, especially when Robin and him started dating."

"Brenda, she had no idea you two were even together," Kelly explained, as she placed the bottle of nail polish in the case with all her other colors of nail polish. "If she would have known, she would have never gone out with Jason."

"I know that," Brenda sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair. "He really is a good guy, Kelly. Jason's a noble guy if you ask me. I know he lied about Robin's pregnancy and he feels awful about it."

"You are really a good person, Brenda. You always see the good in everyone," Kelly said with a smile on her face, as she shook her head. "So, what's going on between you two, anyway?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really. He's been really depressed lately and I know it's more than the whole Robin and baby situation. Something's bothering him and he won't tell me. I even went to see his parents and they are worried as well."

"Do you think Jason's in any trouble?" Kelly asked, as she crossed her legs, so that she was sitting Indian style. "I mean, I would probably be worried too if I were you."

"God, I don't know," Brenda sighed, as she ran her fingers through her hair, and she frowned over at Kelly, taking a deep breath. "I knew something was wrong when we first arrived in Port Charles. He didn't even seem like himself."

"At least you are here," Kelly said, as she rubbed Brenda's back, trying to give her friend some hope. "Do you think Carly has something to do with it? She's never liked Robin or you being around him, so I definitely would not be surprised if that were the case."

"You know what? That could be it but what could Carly Corinthos have on Jason? I mean, she's Carly for crying out loud!" Brenda said with a groan, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's a vindictive and evil woman, thinking everyone should praise her for all the insanity she has done. It makes no sense at all. I do not even see how Sonny can handle her."

"Who knows," Kelly said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We'll find out eventually and I am hoping sooner rather than later."

"Anyway, enough talk about Carly. What's going on between Lucky and you, missy?" Brenda asked with a grin on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you banged him yet? Have you banged that handsome detective?"

"Banged him, no!" Kelly laughed, as she shook her head at her best friend. "He's very different."

"But you wanted to bang him before," Brenda argued, shaking her head, and she looked at Kelly, while a smirk played across her face. "What has changed?"

Kelly blushed, as she ran a hand into her long, dark hair. "I have begun to get to know him, Brenda. That's all. I mean, I just wanted to bang him because he was a really cute guy. I didn't know anything, except that he was a detective and that he is a Spencer."

"So, are you two dating?"

Kelly shook her head and giggled. "No, we're taking things slow. We are just friends and he probably won't even want to date me in the long run."

"How could he not, Kel? You're a successful doctor and you are very beautiful. Lucky would be really stupid if he didn't!" Brenda exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Maybe I could, well, talk to him?"

"NO! Don't do that," Kelly groaned, as she shook her head in horror. "I do not need you to scare Lucky Spencer of all things. Come on, let's go to Kelly's to get something to eat, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan. I am starving, anyway."

As the two got ready to go to Kelly's, Brenda couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She wanted to be the one to save him this time. He had been there for her more times than she could even count and she would be there for Jason no matter what.

**The Drakes'; 6:45 P.M.**

While Mattie and Robin were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes up from dinner, Noah and Patrick were in the living room, playing with the racecar track in the living room. Patrick had always beaten his father since he was eight ever since he could use the controller all on his own.

"She seems like a nice woman," Noah commented, talking about Robin, as he placed the controller down on the floor beside the track.

"From what I have learned about her so far, she seems like she is," Patrick said, as he placed his controller down, and he ran a hand through his hair. "She was really mean to me in the beginning but I think she was just upset at herself that I watched her cousins grow up instead of her."

"I don't blame her," Noah said with a smile, as he watched Mattie and Robin talking in the kitchen. "And I think your mother has taken a liking to Robin, so you better not do anything stupid."

Patrick laughed, as he then watched Mattie and Robin coming out of the kitchen. Mattie was holding a tray with some milk and some cheesecake. Setting it on the table, they began to dig in.

"So, Robin, before you moved to Paris, had you always lived in Port Charles?" Mattie asked, as she took a seat next to Noah, while Robin took a spot next to Patrick.

Robin shook her head and she ran a hand through her hair. "No. Um, my mother and father were international spies –"

"Seriously?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her after he took a bite of his cheesecake.

"Yes. Now, before Patrick rudely interrupted me, my parents and me would be traveling all over the world. Well, my parents had a really risky project, and they took me to my Uncle Mac's. A few months later when I was ten, my parents were proclaimed as dead."

Mattie gasped in horror. "Oh Robin, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"No, it's okay," Robin said, as she took a sip of her milk. "My Uncle Mac took really good care of me. He's a lot like his brother but he doesn't think so. He used to always tell me he was nothing like Robert Scorpio."

"I think I met him once," Noah said with a smile on his face. "He had this British woman with him and –"

"My mother," Robin said with happy tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so emotional like this tonight. You all must think I am crazy."

"No," Patrick said, as he placed his hand on her knee. "I don't think you're crazy. You just miss your mother and that's pretty understandable."

"I want to thank you all for being there for Maxie and Georgie too," Robin said, as she took another bite of the cheesecake. "I couldn't help my uncle, especially when I was going through so much. I really appreciate it so much."

"They're good girls," Noah said, as he looked at her with a genuine smile.

"Even Maxie?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard how wild she got. At least she didn't get in trouble for totaling Uncle Mac's truck like I did."

"That was YOU?" Patrick asked with a shocked look upon his face and then turned to look at his parents. "Is that why I couldn't drive until I was seventeen?"

"We didn't want you to get hurt," Mattie explained with a smile on her face.

"I was a good driver unlike some people," Patrick grumbled, as he finished up his cheesecake, and then turned to look at Robin. "How wild WERE you, exactly?"

"Patrick, you don't need to know that," Noah chuckled, as he shook his head, and he looked at Robin. "Right Robin? He doesn't need to know."

"Oh Noah, come on," Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "I didn't think I was that bad. Was I?"

"Your uncle told us what you were like, Robin. When you were dating Jason, you just weren't yourself," Mattie explained, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, you would get grounded, but you would sneak out all the time. You would go to parties that you weren't supposed to and then that whole truck incident when you got into that accident."

"I just wanted to go to a concert with Jason," Robin grinned, as she looked over at Patrick. "I guess it is a really good thing that you didn't know me."

Patrick chuckled, as he ran his hands through his hair. "I guess so or I probably would have had a hard time with my parents now."

"You are darn right about that," Noah said, as he ran his hand over his wife's back. "But we did a really good job with you, Patrick. After all, you followed my lead into a medicine career."

"And I get to work with you two," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she slid her empty plate and glass on the tray with a genuine smile. "I cannot wait."

"If you need any help, I am sure that my son will help you out," Noah said with a confident smile on his face and he looked over at his son. "Won't you, sport?"

"Yes Dad," Patrick laughed, as he turned to Robin. "Now, if you guys are done, Robin and I are going to go somewhere, so we'll talk to you two later."

"It was nice meeting you, Robin," Mattie said, as she walked over to Robin, giving her a hug, and then kissing her cheek. "I hope to see you again."

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head, and she stood up to her feet. "Me too, Mrs. –"

"Robin, we told you during dinner to call me Mattie, okay?"

Nodding her head, she gave Noah a hug, and she then turned to look at Patrick, who had just finished kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dad," Patrick said, as he shook his hand, and then turned to Robin with a smile on his handsome face. "Ready?"

As the two left, Noah looked at his wife, who was smiling. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I really like her for our son, Noah," Mattie said, as she touched Noah's cheek gently. "He hasn't been this drawn to a woman since Brevyn."

"I know," Noah said, as his lips brushed against his wife's gently.

**Jason's Penthouse; 7:30 P.M.**

Jason smiled, as he looked down at his little boy, who was fast asleep in the sling that he was wearing. It had been about a month since Kristin had died in the car accident on the way to pick up their little boy, Jordan. He was really thankful that he was just a baby letting him have no idea what happened. Jordan Quartermaine was the spitting image of his father and a sigh left his lips.

As he walked inside of his penthouse, he sighed when he saw Brenda sitting on the couch.

"Brenda?" Jason whispered in a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda saw the little boy in the swing sling with a raised eyebrow, as she walked over to him. She took the diaper bag from Jason's hand and that's when she saw the most precious little boy she'd ever seen in her life. "Never mind that, Jason, but whose little boy is this? He's so cute."

Jason sighed heavily. "He's mine, Bren. I would like you to meet Jordan Lucas Quartermaine – my son."


	8. Life changing events!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I am glad that you all aren't too mad about Jason having a son. I told you that I would make him a good guy sooner or later. I am just hoping that you guys will like the twists I will be bringing in this story. I need to know if you guys would like Robin's parents to be dead like I stated in the previous chapter or come alive. If they are alive, give me some ideas why they stayed hidden. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Oh and thank you so much Loren for the neuro-talk. I had totally forgot about that.

**Mattie/Noah/Patrick: **The Drake family has a very close blonde with each other. Patrick's very close to both of his parents, especially his mother. With Mattie being a psychologist, she knows how to console Patrick whenever he is dealing with issues of his own. Mattie and Noah are like the perfect couple that a lot of people look up to. With Patrick being interested in Robin, Patrick will turn to both of his parents for advice.

**-8-**

Jason sighed heavily. "He's mine, Bren. I would like you to meet Jordan Lucas Quartermaine – my son."

Brenda thought she was dreaming, but when she watched Jordan's blue eyes open, a tiny smile played across her face, realizing that this little baby was really Jason's, but she still did not understand. Jason was a father? She couldn't help but wonder where the mother was, anyway.

"Uh, where's the mother of this little boy?" Brenda asked curiously, as she watched Jason take the baby boy out of the sling, and then placed the sling on the table beside the closed door. "I just cannot even believe that you, Jason Quartermaine, is a father."

"Jordan's mother, Kristin, died a couple months ago," Jason explained, as he ran a hand through his hair. "We had slept together but it wasn't anything serious. She died on the way picking him up from my place."

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry," Brenda frowned, as she then watched Jordan crawling over to her feet, touching the heel on her high heel. "How old is he?"

"Nine months," Jason said proudly, as he ran his fingers through his son's dark locks.

"Does anyone know about him?" Brenda asked carefully, as she watched Jason lift Jordan in his lap, and she watched Jordan grab his father's tie.

"Only Patrick and Lucky do. I didn't need my family getting into my business when it comes to Jordan, Brenda. I mean, you know how crazy they can be, and well, I just need some peace for a while," Jason sighed, as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"But I don't understand why you couldn't tell me, Jason," Brenda frowned, as she looked over at him into his blue, mesmerizing eyes with her chocolate, brown eyes.

"I just couldn't. I only told my best friends, Brenda. I wanted to but I just couldn't. I mean, you were in Paris doing your thing, and you're Robin's best friend. I mean, she would probably hate me if she even found out I had a son with another woman after I caused her to have that miscarriage."

"That's the thing! It wasn't your fault, Jason. You once told me that you couldn't even remember getting into bed with Carly. I mean, just like everyone else, you couldn't stand that blonde twit, and I don't blame you at all. I just can't see you willingly sleeping with Carly Corinthos," Brenda said, anger seething through her eyes, and she took a deep breath when she calmed down a bit.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, noticing that Jordan had fallen asleep. "I don't know. I will be back, Bren."

As Brenda watched Jason walk up the stairs to put his son to sleep in his room, Brenda couldn't help but hope that Jason would tell her more about Jordan's mother, Kristin, and his relationship with her.

**7:48 P.M.; Gino's Cafe**

Patrick had taken Robin to the new café that had been built a couple months ago during the summertime. He had been there a couple of times and he had been amazed at the service he had received, especially how delicious the drinks and special treats had tasted to him. They were both drinking a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies was in the center of the table.

"Thank you," Robin said softly, as she ran a hand into her dark hair after she placed her mug of cocoa down on the tabletop in front of her.

"For?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"Well, for asking me out, and letting me meet your parents," Robin said, as she looked over at him. "Your mother reminds me a lot of my mother. She was so sweet and so kind towards me. Are they normally that, well, um, that nice?"

Patrick flashed her a genuine smile and he nodded his head. "Yes, they talked both your cousins and me on how we should be treated and how to treat someone. To be honest, I am a little surprised."

"Surprised? What do you mean?" Robin asked, as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, and then set the mug down on the tabletop in front of her.

"Well, I dated this girl, Brevyn, and my mother had told me that she just wasn't good for me," Patrick sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "We had only gone out on a few dates. By this time, I was a junior in college. I had my whole life ahead of me, and at the time, I thought that Brevyn was the sweetest girl ever."

"Patrick, what happened?" Robin frowned, as she looked up into his eyes, and that's when she noticed that this strong man in front of her had pools of tears in his eyes. "What did she do?"

"One night, we were studying for a test that everyone was cramming for," Patrick sighed, as he rubbed his temples, and he placed his elbows on the table. "Well, we decided to take a break, and we decided to have a few beers. One beer turned into three, then five, and then seven, and so on. We were so drunk and we slept together. That wasn't the problem. It was the fact that she lied to me."

"Patrick –"

"I had to find out from her sister that started that semester that this bitch, this woman I had been falling in love with, had unprotected sex with me, knowing that she was HIV positive."

A small gasp left her lips, as she looked into his eyes, and she watched the tears fall down his face. How could someone do this to him, knowing that they carried this disease?

"What happened?"

_November 21, 1998_

_Patrick couldn't believe how he could have trusted Brevyn Snow. She had lied to him for six months. He had thought that she was the sweetest woman he had ever met but he was so wrong, so very wrong about Brevyn. He hadn't thought that she would have ruined his life the way she had done. He was no longer the same guy he had been the last twenty-one years his mother and father had raised._

_Walking out of his and Jason's dorm, tears in his eyes, he wiped them away with the end of his sleeve. He had broken down in front of Jason, and his friend had let him fall in his arms. It had been the first time he had cried like that, especially in front of Jason Quartermaine, his best friend._

_He had to find out from Brevyn's little sister, Rayne, that Brevyn carried a long-term disease. He had been so distraught that he couldn't even concentrate in class right now. After talking to each one of his professors to what happened, they had told him to take the semester off because they knew that Patrick Noah Drake would not be able to concentrate knowing the fact that he had HIV._

_Finally approaching Brevyn's door, he wiped away the tears from his dark brown eyes, and he leaned against the side of the door. He didn't even want to be here but he needed to be here to tell her. He finally got the courage to knock on the door and he watched some of the students walk down the halls of the dorms._

"_Patrick!" Brevyn grinned excitedly, as she jumped up into his arms, and he just stood there, letting her legs and arms wrap around his neck and waist. "I passed my test with flying colors!"_

"_That's great, Ryn," Patrick mumbled, as he put her down on her feet. "We really need to talk."_

_Brevyn frowned, twirling her long, brown hair around her finger. "But I don't wanna talk, Patty. I just want to cuddle with you tonight. Did you pass?"_

"_Um yeah, I did, but we need to talk," Patrick said, as his gaze fixated on her, and he took a deep breath. "This fucking serious, Brevyn."_

_Brevyn frowned, as she looked up at him. "You don't have to have a stupid attitude!"_

"_You… have… ruined my… life forever!" Patrick snapped, as he glared at her with anger beaming in his eyes. "You are nothing but a… self righteous… bitch!"_

_By now, everyone in the hallway had stopped walking and chatting, and were looking at Patrick and Brevyn._

"_Huh? What the hell did I do? You have no right –"_

"_No right!" Patrick scoffed, as he stepped back from her, and he glared over at her, placing his hands on his hips. He then looked at everyone in the hall with a smug grin on his handsome face. "Guess what everyone?! Brevyn Snow has given me her fucking disease - HIV!"_

_Hearing the gasps in the hallway, Brevyn felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "Patrick, I –"_

"_Do you know I had to find out from your baby sister, Rayne, that you had HIV? I know we were drunk but you should have had… the… damn decency to tell me. You have ruined me… Brevyn! My life… it's fucking over… and it's all because of your hateful self!" Patrick snapped, pushing her back against the door, and then glared at her with anger._

"_Come on, Patrick," one of his friends, Joey, who was the quarterback on the team, said, as he pulled him away from Brevyn. "I know you're upset but this isn't… the way."_

"_She needs to… pay!" Patrick cried out, as he had tears running down his face, and then glared at her. "I hope you rot in hell and pay for what you did… to me!"_

_Brevyn smirked, as she looked over at him. "I had to make sure you would never ever leave me and now… you won't, baby. We are so good together and you know I am right.""_

_Patrick gasped in horror, as he fell to his knees, tears running down his face._

"_You're sick!" replied a woman with red hair and green eyes, who was holding her books against her chest._

"_You're a twisted bitch!" Nathan, a brunette guy from Patrick's class, yelled at her, anger seething in his eyes._

"_How could you do this to Patrick?" replied a blonde-haired man with blue eyes with a sigh leaving his lips._

"_Do you realize that by trying to keep him, you have lost him all at once?" Jason said with his arms crossed over his chest when he approached his best friend._

_Hearing guys and girls say these things, it just made his life seem more real and made him realize that Brevyn really had stooped so low to try to keep him in her life._

"_No one will be with you now! I will be damned if my best friend will be with a slut like you!" Jason roared, as he glared at Brevyn, kneeling down in front of Patrick. "Mattie and Noah are here, man. They're in our room. C'mon."_

_Patrick sighed, as Joey and Jason helped him up to his feet, and he continued to look at his feet. Lifting his face from the ground, he turned his face to Brevyn, his blotchy and red eyes, and he glared right at her._

"_Oh Brevyn, we're done!"_

"_But –"_

"_No! You gave me HIV and you're going to be alone for the rest of your life. One day… one day, I am going to find a woman, and she won't give a rats ass if I have HIV or not. That woman will see that what we did was a stupid impulse, especially on my part."_

"_You can't… leave me… Patty. We're so good together…"_

_Patrick turned to Jason and Joey, taking a deep breath. "Make sure she doesn't come to my room. Right now, I need to see my Mom and Dad."_

"_Of course, man," Joey said, as he watched Patrick walk away towards his dorm room where his parents were waiting for him, and he hoped that everything would be okay._

_-- _

_Patrick finally got the courage and he opened the door to his dorm room after he went to the bathroom to wash away his tears. He didn't want his parents to see him at his weakest point He had never been so vulnerable or hurt like he was now over the way that Brevyn had treated him. He had actually thought that Brevyn Snow had actually liked him somewhat but she didn't. He felt sorry for the woman and he was so glad to be rid of her._

"_Patrick," Mattie said with teary eyes, as she walked up to her son, and she enveloped him in a tight hug. "My beautiful little boy – how are you?"_

_Patrick sighed, as he sat down on the bed beside his father, and his mother took her spot next to him on the other side of the couch. He didn't even know what to say right now._

"_Patrick, you don't have to answer that," Noah sighed, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "So, um, how did you find out?"_

"_I found out from her sister a couple days ago," Patrick sighed, as looked down at the ground. "You guys were right. She wasn't the woman I thought she was. She ruined my life. I can't be the surgeon I've always wanted to be since I was a little boy. How could… someone… be so… hateful… and full of… vengeance… and do this?"_

_Noah gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Sport, you may not be able to be a neurosurgeon but you can be a neurophysiologist or a neurologist."_

_Patrick frowned like a little boy. "It's… just not… fair. I hate her so much!"_

"_We all do, Patrick," Noah said, as both Mattie and him pulled their grown son in a hug where they let Patrick cry for the first time in their presence like he had when he was a little boy._

Back to Present

Robin couldn't believe her eyes and she moved in the chair beside him. She had never heard that someone would use their HIV status on someone else just to trap them in a relationship. This Brevyn Snow seemed like bad news and she hoped to God that she would never ever have to meet her.

Feeling Robin's hand on his hand, he took a deep breath. "God, I am so sorry, Robin. I never meant to lay my problems on you, especially not on our… first date. You must think I am crazy –"

"No, I don't," Robin said with a faint smile on her face. "I really understand the type of person you are. I also know why you didn't freak out about me being HIV positive. You know what it's like for people to treat you different and I really appreciate it. I just wish you didn't have this awful disease. I do have one question."

Patrick nodded her head for her to ask her question.

"This woman – Brevyn, you haven't seen her since college, have you?" Robin asked carefully, as she lifted her head to look into this man's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry but –"

"No, I haven't seen her. That entire month, Brevyn had the most horrible college experience, so she transferred. She realized what she had done had been traumatic and so damn – selfish. It makes me sick to my stomach because I dated her. I mean, what was I thinking?"

"You didn't know she was going to ever do such a thing, Patrick. Don't blame yourself," Robin said, as she took a cookie into her mouth. "I can definitely see why my cousins love you so much. You really are a nice guy. I also want to do something and apologize for what she did to you. Sleeping with you unprotected was the most stupid thing she could have ever done."

Patrick took hold of Robin's hand. "How can you make a sad moment into a happy one?"

Robin blushed, as she intertwined their fingers together, and she smiled into his eyes. "I don't know, Patrick. All I know is I really don't like to see a good doctor such as yourself sad for what one bitter woman did. Just think – she lost you and gave another woman a chance to be with you."

Patrick smiled, as he moved a strand of hair from her cheek, and he looked down into her brown eyes. "Hm – like you by any chance, shortie?"

Robin rolled her eyes again and she patted his shoulder. "There you go again with that silly charm of yours. I am just glad that you're okay."

"I am," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on her temple. "How about I take you home now?"

Robin nodded her head, as she stood up to her feet, and then helped Patrick out of his chair.

"Shouldn't I have been the one to help you out of your chair? Not the other way around?" Patrick chuckled, as he pushed both of their chairs in, and then, they linked their arms into each other's. "After all, I am the man."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Robin said, as they walked out of the café where they began to walk back to the Scorpio residence.

**8:57 P.M.; Scorpio Residence**

Lucky grinned, as he looked over at Kelly, and he laughed at her when he watched her fall off of the couch. The two of them had been playing a game of 'SORRY' and drinking beers. Kelly had yet to win and she was growing frustrated with Detective Lucky Spencer now.

"You're cheating!" Kelly frowned, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. "I mean, who in the world wins 'SORRY' three times in a row?"

"Me!" Lucky said proudly, as he pointed to himself. "I told you I was the best, but NOOOOO, you didn't believe me. You are such a loser, Dr. Lee."

"I think you cheat," Kelly said, as she moved her blue piece out of start after getting a two and then got a four where she moved back four. "I am never going to win."

Lucky moved beside her and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, one day, I know you will, Kelly. For now, it's my victory to win."

"You're a cocky son of a bitch!"

Lucky's eyes flew wide in surprise and he just laughed. "Boy, testy much, are you?"

Kelly frowned once again, as she leaned against the couch. "You're no fun, Spencer. I swear, when you need my help, I will not be so nice to offer my help."

"Oh please, what could you possibly do that would even make me need your help? After all, you are a female doctor, and as you know, I am single," Lucky said with a broad smile on his face.

"Geez! I wasn't even talking about that," Kelly said with a roll of her eyes. "I can definitely see why your best friends are Jason and Patrick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucky asked, as he turned his head to her, and he couldn't tell if that was a good compliment or a bad one.

"Oh no… I didn't mean it in a bad way," Kelly grinned, as she looked over at him. "I am not that negative, Lucky. What I mean is that they're lucky to have you as their best friend. You must be the jokester, right?"

Lucky shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know', Lucky? Every group of best friends has a person with a certain personality about a certain person. For instance, Robin's the serious one, Brenda's the nutty, crazy one, and I am the hyper one," Kelly explained, as she looked over at him with a smile on her face. "So, what classifies the three of you, boys?"

Lucky chuckled, as he shook his head. "Well, Jason's more of the father of the group like more serious. Patrick's kind of serious but he has his crazy moments and I guess I am the comedian and the one that keeps us together. So, Kelly, how did I do?"

"Interesting," Kelly said with a giggle, as she looked over at him. "Very, very interesting."

"What's interesting?" Lucky asked with a raised eyebrow, as he looked over at her. "I mean, really – were my answers that awful or something?"

Kelly laughed. "Lucky, calm down. I was just kidding!"

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, she smiled, and then took a seat next to him on the couch. "Yes, I am very sure. I promise you that I wouldn't say anything mean, Lucky. You are going to have to trust me right now like I trust you."

"God, that's like a death wish," Lucky joked, as he flashed her a dimpled smile on his face. "So, Miss Kelly, what are you doing tomorrow after work?"

Kelly grumbled, as she leaned back against the couch, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Probably nothing. I have no life and Brenda has plans with Jason and Robin will most likely have plans with Patrick."

"Well, Kelly, apparently, my two best friends totally forgot about this concert I've been dying to go to. I have an extra ticket and I was thinking that the two of us can go… together?" Lucky asked nervously, sliding his arm around her shoulder nonchalantly.

Kelly turned her head when she heard his offer. She knew that it wasn't a date but it sure felt like one.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, you can ask any girl out. Why me? Why don't you ask Amethyst from work or someone else?"

"First of all, Amethyst scares the hell out of me. She's buff like a man and that's kind of scary. I would look like her bitch, and second, I want to take you, Kelly. Please go with me?" Lucky asked, as he was practically begging her.

Kelly laughed at his statement about Amethyst. "Funny. I will go. What kind of concert is it?"

"It's actually a jazz concert with different jazz artists like Kenny G and Nora Jones," Lucky explained, as he looked over at her with a genuine smile on his face. "You are still going to come, right?"

Kelly simply nodded her head. "Yes, I love jazz music, Lucky. I know that it will be a fun night. Thank you so much for inviting me."

**9: 17 P.M.**

Robin just couldn't hide the smile on her face from what she had been feeling with Patrick. It wasn't even the fact that he had been through hell during his HIV reveal like the hell she had been through with how Carly Corinthos had treated her or the fact that Patrick Drake was HIV positive like her. It was the fact that he was a typical nice guy. It was definitely something she hadn't experienced in so many years. Usually, guys just wanted to have sex with her, but they would fly when she would tell them that she had this disease. It wasn't like she would have slept with them, anyway. Her HIV was a fact of life.

"Robin?"

Robin gave Patrick's hand a little squeeze. "Yes?"

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, but how did you get HIV?"

Robin saw that he was looking nervously at her and she smiled softly. She noticed they were in front of her Uncle Mac's house and then, the two of them took a seat on the porch outside.

"I got HIV in a different way. It wasn't through sex. My good friend, Jailyn, had AIDS, and she didn't even know about it. We were on our roller blades at the time, having fun, and not caring. Jailyn was going through a lot. Her parents had just been killed and she was on the wild side."

"She was having sex all the time, sometimes unprotected sex. She even got pregnant twice but lost both children. To make a long story short, she fell, and scraped her knees. Me being the good friend that I am, I helped her get cleaned up. That day, I was seventeen, and I had just found out that I could have HIV, or worse, AIDS."

"Wait, how?"

"Well, she already had an appointment to run some tests because she hadn't been feeling so well. I was immediately put on protocol. Three months later… Jailyn died," Robin explained, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But what you went through was so much worse than me."

"Let's just be glad that we're as healthy as we can be," Patrick said, as he intertwined their fingers together, and he smiled over at her. "I am just thankful that I have met someone that understands what I am going through. I know Jason and Lucky mean well but they just – don't understand what I go through sometimes."

Robin nodded her head, as she placed her other hand on top of their intertwined fingers, and she knew that she had definitely made the right choice of going to dinner with Patrick.

"I know what you mean. I do have a question. What kind of doctor are you? I mean, I know you know I am a pathologist, but you – what do you DO?"

Patrick chuckled. "I've been wondering when you would ask, but to answer your question, I am a neurophysiologist."

"I can definitely see you doing that," Robin said with a smile on her face, as she looked up into his eyes. "Doesn't that put a lot of pressure on you, though?"

"Sometimes. I mean, sometimes, I get blamed by other doctors, mainly, the surgeons if my answer doesn't abide theirs. I mean, I am to check tests results to make sure that the patient is able to go into surgery. If not, I get my head bit off," He said with a chuckle leaving his lips. "But I enjoy it because I get to watch neurosurgeons, especially my dad, do his thing. I still wish I was able to operate."

Robin frowned a little bit. "God, I am so sorry, Patrick, but just think. You are saving lives too."

"I know but I just wonder what my life would be like if I was a neurosurgeon," Patrick said with a grin on his handsome face. "What would I be like?"

"You'd probably be a know-it-all or something like that," Robin winked, as she looked at him. "So, do you think you can show me around the hospital tomorrow? That hospital is big enough and I might get lost."

"Sure, maybe we can have lunch too? Please say yes?" Patrick asked with hopeful eyes, as he looked over at her.

"Of course," Robin said with a bright smile upon her face. "I can't wait, Dr. Drake."


	9. Jordan becomes known!

-9-

-9-

**Rayne & Patrick:** Rayne Snow graduated a year earlier, and because of what her older sister did, who by the way went to jail for a very long time since she testified in court of what happened, works at General Hospital with Patrick Drake. The two are more like brother and sister than anyone would think, especially to how much they hang together. After she got out of a bad relationship, both Patrick and Rayne did get a place together. It's been three years since then and they are still really close. Patrick is always on the lookout for her.

**Sonny:** Since I hate the whole Michael storyline that's going on, I am not going to make Sonny part of the mob, but he's still going to be tough. Carly and him are married and they run a coffee import business. Michael's going to be seven and Morgan's only a few months old.

**June 13, 2008; Lucky's Place; 6:45 P.M.**

Kelly grinned, as she splashed some of the water from the sink, and she turned around so that she was facing Lucky Spencer. If only things could be different for the two of them. She needed to let her sorrow disappear because she had so much fun with him. After watching a few artists do their thing on the saxophone or their clarinet, she saw the awe struck look on Lucky's face, and she realized that this was one of Lucky Spencer's things. She just hoped she would be able to learn more and more about him.

"I am so glad you had so much fun with me tonight, Kelly," Lucky told her, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and he simply pulled her close to his side, leading her into the kitchen.

"I really did… just seeing Kenny G on that saxophone… it was like I was front row center of a sensual scene," Kelly joked, as she looked at him, batting her eyes at him.

"Um… wow," Lucky said, as he looked over at her with a chuckle leaving his lips. "So, I was thinking we could make some popcorn and watch a movie. What do you think about that?"

"What movie would that be?" Kelly asked, as she sat down on a stool, watching him grab two glasses from the cabinet after she watched him place a bag of popcorn in the microwave to cook.

"Why don't you go and pick a movie?" Lucky suggested, as he grabbed two cans of Coke from the refrigerator, and he began to pour some into their glasses.

As Kelly walked out of the kitchen, Lucky slouched over the counter in his kitchen and he took a deep breath. He had so much fun tonight with Kelly and no woman he had dated had ever been into jazz music. Kelly was nothing like the women he had dated but he was definitely interested in getting to know Kelly more and more. It made him feel like an ass after saying those words to Kelly the other day.

It's just… I don't think the two of us would be good together. I mean, surely, you'll understand, right?

Lucky should have seen the way she was acting but he was too damn blind to even see that. He would do anything to take those words back because the more time he was spending with Kelly Lee, he was only becoming more and more attracted to this beautiful doctor. She was talented and so damn beautiful.

Hearing the microwave beeping, Lucky reached over his head, and he grabbed a big, blue bowl, and he filled it up to the brim. Grinning to himself, he took their glasses, napkins, and the bowl out. He saw her sitting on the couch with the DVD controller in her hand. Setting the bowl on the table, he handed Kelly her drink, and then moved to sit down next to her. He placed the bowl in his lap and he watched Kelly grab a napkin, as well as handing him one.

"So, what movie did you pick?" Lucky asked, as he turned his head to look over at Kelly, and then popped a couple pieces of popcorn into his awaiting mouth.

'Please no chick flick, anything but a chick flick,' Lucky thought to himself, wishfully thinking that she didn't pick some die hard romantic movie.

"I chose 'Running Scared' with Paul Walker. I think he looks so good in that movie. I loved that rugged look that guys have nowadays," Kelly said with a grin, as she touched the facial hair he had on his face. "But I definitely love yours the best, Lucky."

"Gee thanks," Lucky chuckled, as he immediately turned his attention to the movie when it began to play on the screen.

June 13, 2008; Jason's Place; 7:23 P.M.

"I never did tell you, Jason, but I think Jordan Lucas Quartermaine suits your son perfectly," Brenda said with a grin, as she walked into Jason's apartment.

"Do you ever knock anymore?" Jason grumbled, as he was sitting on the floor with his son on his lap, who was busying his little hands with his father's tie, and began to tug at it. "Hey now!"

Jordan just flashed his father a big grin on his chubby face and began to tug at his father's silver tie once again, just having a good time.

"Here you go, little guy," Jason said, as he took his tie off, and then placed it around his son's neck, who just flashed his father a big smile, his blue eyes piercing in the little light in the room. He then turned to Brenda, who was smiling from ear to ear. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing… it's just you're a natural," Brenda said, as she took a spot next to Jason. "And this little guy has you wrapped around his finger. It's such a shame that you don't even know it."

"No, he doesn't. I just happen to love MY son very much," Jason protested, as he reached over, handing his son his little keys, which he instantly put in his toothless mouth.

"And he loves his keys just as much," Brenda joked, as she looked at Jason. "I was actually thinking that the three of us could go out to dinner at Kelly's?"

"Uh Bren, I… I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jason said wearily, as he ran a free hand into his dark locks, his blue eyes landing on her face. "I mean, besides Patrick, Lucky, and you, I am not sure how everyone will react to me having a son, especially Robin."

"I'll deal with Robin when that time comes," Brenda explained, as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "Besides, everyone needs to know about this little guy, Jason. You can't hide him forever and you know it."

"I know, Brenda, but you know how my family can be," Jason sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Especially Edward Quartermaine. Jordan's life will revolve around my family and this little guy won't get a moments rest."

"We all know that but you are his father," Brenda explained, as she watched Jordan continuing to suck on the plastic, colored keys. "You make the rules… not the Quartermaine's, Jason."

"You always know how to make me feel better," Jason chuckled, as he looked over at her with a smile on his face. "I guess taking him out to dinner won't be such a bad idea."

June 13, 2008; General Hospital Lounge; 7:47 P.M.

Robin closed her eyes tiredly, as a yawn left her lips. Alan had suggested that Patrick and Robin work together so that Robin would get used to working with people. The fact that she was going to be working with the handsome neurophysiologist only made it feel like her heart was going to burst every second. It was such a shame that he had the same disease that she did.

She had been spending the last couple of days with him and sometimes her cousins would tag along because they had proclaimed that they missed Patrick or her. In reality, Robin was starting to think that they had been trying to set them up. Maxie was a matchmaker and Georgie loved seeing Robin happy, so Robin wasn't clueless what the two were up to.

"You look exhausted," Patrick chuckled, as he walked into the staff lounge, and he grinned from ear to ear, loving how much time they had been spending together. "And lucky for you, our shift is over!"

"Really?!" Robin grinned, as she lifted her head from the table in front of her. "I finally get to go home and get some rest in my warm bed?"

"Sure, you can do that, or you can allow me to take you out to dinner to Kelly's? I was talking to Mike this morning when I stopped by to get my coffee and he told me that you love their chocolate cake…"

"Mm," Robin moaned to the thought of tasting that chocolate cake with the vanilla icing on the side and she stood up to her feet. "I cannot believe he remembered that. If you buy me a slice of that cake, I will definitely allow you to take me to dinner tonight."

Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and he flashed her a grin. "Mmm, I think that sounds like a splendid idea. I've been dying to take you out to dinner since the dinner at my parent's place. My mom's actually been calling me and all she talks about is how sweet you are or how beautiful you are."

"Are you sure that it's your mother saying those sweet things?" Robin teased, as she looked up into his eyes when they got into the elevator, and she immediately pressed the number one on the elevator panel. "I mean, from what I heard, you are a definite flirt."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked down at her, both of them still in their scrubs. "Yes, because I tell you just how beautiful you are, Robin. Any man that let you go was stupid."

"You definitely are a flirt," Robin grinned, as she stepped out of the elevator when it opened.

"Hey Patrick."

Patrick turned his head when Robin dragged him out of the elevator where he saw his blue eyed, brown haired friend, as well as roommate. "Hey Rayne, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd see how you were doing," Rayne said with a grin, as she then saw Patrick's arm around some short woman. "And who is this?"

"Oh lord, you're so nosy," Patrick chuckled, as he looked at Robin. "Well, Robin, I would like you to meet Rayne Snow, Brevyn's smart, little sister. Rayne, this is Robin Scorpio. She's new in town and we actually work together."

"With you guys still wearing the scrubs, I knew you guys worked together," Rayne giggled, as she looked at Robin, and she extended her hand to her, shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Scorpio."

"Please… call me Robin, Rayne," Robin said, as she looked over at Patrick. "You were definitely right about her, Patrick. I mean, Rayne's really nice."

"Ohhh?! He talks about me to you?"

"Well," Robin said, as she nervously played with her fingers. "It's just Patrick and I have a couple things in common. HIV positive just happens to be one of them."

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry," Rayne said with a frown, as she saw the look on Patrick's face. "I was actually wondering if you guys wanted to grab some dinner. I cook a mean dish of chicken Alfredo and my boyfriend's coming along. I guess you can say that's why I am here."

"Well, Patrick and I were going to get dinner, but that actually sounds lovely. I just need to get a slice of chocolate cake from Kelly's. Mike owes me a slice since he hasn't seen me much since I have been back here in Port Charles," Robin said, as she patted her belly a little bit.

"How about I go ahead and meet you guys back at Patrick's and my place?" Rayne suggested, as she looked at the duo in front of her. "I need to get something from my locker."

"Sounds like a decent plan," Patrick interrupted, as he took hold of Robin's hand, and turned to Rayne. "And tell your boyfriend, Rylie, I said hey."

Rayne rolled her eyes, as she stepped into the elevator. "I'll see you later."

When the elevator doors closed, Robin and Patrick walked out of the hospital.

"She really is a nice woman, Patrick. She doesn't seem mean like her sister," Robin proclaimed, as she ran a hand over his forearm. "I can see that the two of you get along so great."

"She's a nice girl. She's like a sister to me. When she was growing up, Brevyn and she never had the best track record. When Brevyn and I broke up, Rayne was there for me in ways that I never could have imagined," Patrick began, as he clasped his hands together. "At first, I thought she pitied me, but then I realized that she felt like what happened to me was her fault. I felt so horrible that she was feeling so lonely. I was being a senseless jerk, and honestly, I wasn't used to people wanting to take care of me."

"It's always nice to have someone," Robin said with a smile on her face. "When I was diagnosed with HIV, my uncle was there for me and so was Jason. Both of them were like my support line and it was something I needed at the time. I didn't know much about HIV. I mean, I was seventeen years old. I had just got the courage to get the sweetest, hottest, and the most popular guy in school to go out with me."

"Jason."

"Yes… Jason and I met through Brenda," Robin said, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she took a deep breath. "I just hate how things ended with Jason and me. We were so good together and then Carly had to sink her fangs into him. I just don't understand how Sonny could have married her. She's only after his money, anyway."

"You know Sonny Corinthos?" Patrick asked, as he was obviously impressed.

"Yeah, Sonny's like the big brother I never had while growing up," Robin explained, as she looked into his eyes with a sheepish grin when they approached Kelly's.

"Someone's pretty excited," Patrick laughed, as he pulled the door open, and he watched her walk inside where he followed Robin close behind. "I can tell that this is your weakness."

"I used to come here everyday after school just to get a sample," Robin grinned happily, as she walked to the counter. "If you ever want to sweet talk me, you need to buy me a slice of cake."

"Hm, I am glad that I know that," Patrick chuckled, as they sat on the stools at the counter. "Hey Mike."

Mike grinned when he saw the two doctors sitting right beside each other in front of him. From what Georgie had been telling her boyfriend, Diego Alcazar, who thankfully was nothing like his father, he had heard her say she wished that her 'brother' and 'sister' would finally get along.

"Hey, you two," Mike said with a broad smile on his handsome face, as he looked in between the two. He then turned to look at Robin, was eyeing the chocolate cake in its clear container. "What will it be? Some ice cream or maybe a slice of the last piece of chocolate cake?"

"Oh, pretty please, Mike," Robin begged, as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "It's been years since I have had a slice of my favorite kind of cake. Do you think I can take it on the road?"

Mike chuckled, as he took hold of Robin's hands. "I heard Patrick might be bringing you here today, so I did you one better, beautiful."

"What's he talking about?" Robin asked, as she turned to Patrick, who simply shrugged his shoulders, and she turned to look at Mike. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Mike bent down and picked up the paper bag. "I made a fresh cake just for darlin' about an hour ago."

"Ohhh!" Robin gasped, as she snatched the bag from his hands, and she poked her head inside. "And you cut it up in little slices for me! Aren't you so sweet?!"

"How come I don't get treated like that?" Patrick pouted, as he looked in between the two. "You have never made me a cake before, Mike. What makes her so special, anyways?"

"She's Robin – the sweetest woman ever and I haven't seen her everyday like I have seen you," Mike joked, as he looked at Patrick, who continued to pout. "And stop pouting. It doesn't look good on you."

"Hey!" Patrick pouted, as he shook his head, and looked at Robin. "I am going to get Rayne and myself a slice of cheesecake since I think you're going to be pretty greedy with your cake."

"Who could blame her?" Mike asked with a grin, as he put on some gloves to wrap up two slices of cheesecake for Patrick. "I mean, you should have seen her eat a whole chocolate cake after eating a loaded burger and fries. If you want an example of a girl that could eat, Robin Scorpio was definitely that!"

"Mike!" Robin groaned, as she took a piece of her cake, and popped it into her mouth. "Patrick doesn't need to know how much of a pig I was back when I was a teenager."

"Aw sweetheart, you weren't a pig," Patrick said with a grin, as he tilted her chin up, and he looked into her eyes. "You definitely are different from the girls that I grew up with."

"Uh, is that a good or a bad thing?" Robin asked, as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's definitely a good thing," Patrick told her with a grin when Mike handed him the paper bag with the two slices of cheesecake. "Thanks Mike."

As Patrick helped her off of the stool, he linked their fingers together, and he flashed her a dimpled smile. He was enjoying himself tonight with Robin but his smile quickly faded.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Robin asked when she saw where Patrick was looking. "Whose baby is that with Jason?"

Before Patrick could say anything, he was following Robin to where Jason and Brenda were where little Jordan was bouncing in his father's lap.

"Hey Robin," Brenda said with a grin, as she saw Patrick right behind her. "You guys on a date?"

Jason looked to his son, wiping the crust from his eyes since the little guy just woke up, and he was a little fussy.

"Jason," Robin said, as she looked at the little boy, and that's when she noticed his bright, blue eyes. "He-He's yours?"

Nodding his head, Jason lifted his head. "Yes, Jordan Lucas Quartermaine is mine, Robin."

Robin looked from Jason to Jordan and then back and forth. She could understand why he didn't tell her but it still hurt that Brenda actually knew before her.

"I didn't tell you because… what happened to us," Jason said, as he looked in between Patrick and Brenda. "Do you think you guys could give us a few minutes so we can talk?"

Before Robin knew what was happening, she was sitting down in Brenda's previous seat, while Brenda and Patrick went to sit down where Patrick and Robin had been sitting previously.


	10. Greenville Apartment Complex!

-10-

-10-

**Rayne & Rylie: **The blue eyed brunette beauty and the green eyed, blonde man met during their internship a couple years ago. The two are in a very serious relationship where Rylie sometimes spends the night at Patrick and Rayne's place. Rylie and Rayne met through Patrick, as he was the one that was their boss, as the two want to go into the same field as him.

June 13, 2008; Kelly's; 8:12 P.M.

Robin still could not believe her eyes at what she had been staring at for the last five minutes. This little boy, Jordan Lucas Quartermaine, was the most precious and innocent looking baby she had laid her eyes on. He had his father's bright blue eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with years ago, and he had a head full of brown, thick hair. She knew he was a couple months old and couldn't help but to wonder who the mother was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin finally managed out, as she held back the tears, and she watched Jordan playing with the tie that belonged to his father that was wrapped around his neck. "I mean, I just don't get it."

"I really haven't told many people," Jason sighed, as he placed his son's blue pacifier inside of his mouth, and he let a shaky breath leave his lips. "My family doesn't even know that I have a son. I know it would be a chaotic mess and I am not sure if I am ready… for that, really."

"I am really mad that you told Brenda before me, especially when everyone thought I terminated my pregnancy when it was your fault I lost our child!" Robin replied in a bitter whisper, as she shook her head from side to side.

"This is not the way I wanted to tell you, especially around my son, Robin. This isn't even about you or me. You're just mad because I am sitting here. I honestly did not intend for you to see Jordan tonight," Jason sighed, as he rubbed his temples in defeat. "Why do you always have to do this, Robin?"

"I'm not doing anything," Robin cried out, as she shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to know who else knows about him."

Jason sighed, as he looked to his son. "Lucky, Patrick, and Brenda are the only ones that know. Brenda found out about him by being outside my penthouse front door when I just picked him up from the babysitter's."

"Patrick knows?" Robin frowned, as she looked over at Patrick and Brenda, who were in a deep conversation at the counter where Mike was pouring them some coffee.

"He's my best friend, Robin. You can't be mad at him, Robin. I was there for him in college and he was there for me," Jason sighed, as he looked over at Robin, and he looked down to his son, who was sucking giddily on his pacifier, while tugging at his shirt his father made him wear.

"I don't know what to feel right now honestly," Robin admitted, as she ran a hand through her dark hair, and she licked across her bottom lip. "I just found out that this adorable boy is yours. If you don't mind me prying, where is his mother?"

Jason sighed, as he looked straight ahead out the window of Kelly's. "She died a couple months ago, and if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about her death right now."

Robin simply nodded her head, as she then watched Jordan's eyes on her, and she smiled over at him. What surprised her was when he started to giggle while the pacifier was still in his mouth.

"He's a really healthy and happy baby," Jason told her, as he set Jordan down in his highchair. "I know this must be really weird for you, Robin. I just… never imagined what our conversation would be like when this day would actually come, and now that it has, I am utterly speechless."

"It is… a little weird but I guess since Brenda's still obviously attracted to you, I am going to have to get used to Jordan. I mean, it isn't his fault that we are the way we are, Jason. Besides, I can't stay mad at an adorable, innocent baby." Robin told Jason, as she looked away from Jordan, and then looked back to Jason. "It's just this is going to take a little bit of time to get used to."

Jason nodded his head, as he looked over at Brenda, who was laughing at something Patrick said. "Brenda won't leave Jordan alone ever since she found out about him."

June 13, 2008; General Hospital Lounge; 8:33 P.M. 

After calling Rayne that Robin and he would be running late, Rayne had told him to make sure they would be at the house in an hour, and he simply agreed.

Now, he felt a pair of dark eyes on him, and he realized that it was one of Robin's best friends. Brenda Barrett definitely had some problems but what woman didn't have problems?

"What? You have been looking at me like I have a glass eye. What's the matter with you?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he took a deep breath. "Are you starting to doubt things about me now or have you started hanging out with Maxie and Georgie? Oh my God… you have. Now, I am definitely in big trouble. Now, are you going to answer me, or do I have to keep on –"

"Patrick, calm the fuck down!" Brenda said in a hissed whisper, as she looked at him in shock. "Do you normally talk this much or do you talk this much because I am Robin's best friend?"

"Sorry," Patrick said, as he looked over at her, and then took a sip of his coffee that Mike poured for Brenda and him. "I mean, I just hope Robin doesn't freak out when she finds out I knew about Jordan, you know?"

"She will understand, and if she doesn't, I will make sure she will because this just wasn't your place to tell her about Jordan," Brenda explained, as she looked up from her coffee, and over at Patrick's face. "You really should not worry so much, though. She's going to be fine. She isn't as fragile as everyone thinks she is."

"I know that but I just – feel bad is all," Patrick sighed, as he ran his hands over his temples.

"You really do care about Robin, don't you?" Brenda asked with a smile on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she looked over at Robin and Jason, who were in a deep conversation.

"I cannot help it, actually," Patrick said with a small smile on his face, as he looked over at Robin, and then turned his attention back to Brenda. "We share a lot more in common than I realized and I just want to find out every detail about her. She truly is an amazing woman, Brenda, and unlike Jason, I promise I won't hurt her. She's unlike any woman I have ever met and I love that about her to be honest."

"Patrick, do you have more than friendly feelings for Robin?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, as he gave her a skeptical look.

"Patrick, you're in love with Robin, aren't you?"

Patrick looked at Brenda like she was insane and he simply shook his head. "No way! It's nothing like that, Brenda. I mean, we just met, and we have only been out on one date. I think that you are just trying to get your hopes up."

"Maybe but I think that you are very interested in her," Brenda said with a grin, as she looked over at Jason again. "I know exactly how you feel, though."

"Because that's how you feel towards Jason, right?"

"Not that it is any of your business but… yes," Brenda said with a roll of her eyes, as she finished up her coffee. "I think that we have given them both enough time as it is. I am going to make sure that Jason and Jordan are okay."

Patrick laughed, as he watched Brenda saunter over to the three of them, and he grabbed the bag with the desert in it, shaking his head. He had to admit that Brenda Barrett was definitely crazy, and maybe just maybe, she might be the one to bring Jason out of his protective shell as she showed off his son. That was what Lucky and he had wanted for months since Jordan's mother had gotten killed in the car accident.

Making his way over there, he watched Jordan smiling over at Brenda and Robin.

"I think Jordy here likes you two ladies but I don't blame him." Patrick observed with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Robin said, as she stood up from her seat that Brenda had previously been occupying, and she stepped beside Patrick when Brenda sat back down. "I guess we will catch up later, Jason."

Jason simply nodded his head, as he watched Robin and Patrick leave Kelly's, and he also noticed Patrick's arm go around her waist. In a way, he was happy for his best friend, especially after what had happened in college when Brevyn had given him HIV.

"Don't they make such a cute couple, Jason?" Brenda asked, as she popped a fry into her mouth after Mike placed their food down in front of them.

"I think so but I am really happy for Patrick," Jason admitted, as he looked to Jordan, who placed his pacifier into his mouth once again. "He's been through so much and I think that Robin's good for him and vice versa."

"What happened with Patrick?" Brenda asked, as she raised an eyebrow, and she took a sip of her cold soda.

"That's actually something I can't tell you. If Patrick feels he wants to tell you, then fine, but I certainly can't do it because this isn't about me."

"I shouldn't be worried or anything like that, should I, Jason?" Brenda asked softly, as she looked at him with a curious gaze. "He won't hurt Robin, will he?"

"No, I wouldn't want anyone to date Robin, especially after what I did, but… Robin will do well with Patrick," Jason said, as he looked to Brenda. "So, since I have my son out, how do you think I should I tell my family about little Jordan here?"

June 13, 2008; Patrick & Rayne's Place; 9:41 P.M.

Patrick rolled his eyes, as he watched Rylie and Rayne making googlly eyes at one another, but he had to admit that he was so happy for the two of them.

They had known each other for two years and he had known the attraction was there, along with the rest of the General Hospital staff.

"They're cute," Robin whispered, as she took a bite of the Alfredo that Rayne had cooked earlier that evening. "And she's so sweet. It just amazes me that she's Brevyn's little sister. She is nothing like her, Patrick."

"I know," Patrick whispered, as he wiped the sauce from her lip, and he smiled over at Rayne. "What are you two whispering about now? Are you two finally going to find a place of your own?"

"Patrick!" Rayne said with a pout, as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I am not leaving anytime soon, especially since I know that you would miss me way too much!"

"No, I wouldn't," Patrick said with determination on his face and he turned to look at Robin with a grin. "Will you tell her I would not miss her?"

"No way am I getting myself caught in the middle of your conversation with her, Patrick Drake," Robin said with a shake of her head. "You are worse than Maxie and Georgie when I am in the same room with the two of them. I don't understand it at all."

"They are a lot worse than Maxie and Georgie Jones," Rylie told Robin with a shake of his head. "The good thing is they don't put their hands on each other, so there are no fist fights. Thank goodness."

"I don't think I could see them doing that to each other," Robin said, as she popped a piece of the biscuit into her mouth, moaning at the delicious taste, and then turned to Rayne. "Ms. Rayne, your food is very delicious. I can definitely see why Patrick needs you around."

"Hey!" Patrick pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he stared at Robin in shock. "You are my date, which means you are supposed to be on my side – not hers of all people."

"Oh boy," Rayne laughed, as she shook her head in Patrick's direction, and then turned to Robin. "Thank you. I knew it had to be my cooking. If I were you, I wouldn't even dare to cook him a meal, especially strawberry cheesecake. It is his absolute favorite."

"Mmm, that sounds absolutely divine," Patrick groaned, as he patted his stomach, and he looked at Robin. "Will I be able to get a piece of your chocolate cake?"

"I don't think so! You should have bought your own!" Robin exclaimed, as she finished eating her dinner, and she looked at Patrick with a grin on her face.

"But Mike gave you a whole cake!" Patrick frowned, as he set his fork down when he too finished his dinner.

"You have to understand that I haven't had this type of cake since I have been back in Port Charles. Sure, Paris had delicious deserts and pastries, but this is homemade chocolate cake, and it's mine!" Robin said, as she stood up, and ran to the kitchen with Patrick on her heels.

"He sure does seem happy," Rylie replied, as he watched Patrick engulf Robin in his arms, and he turned his attention back to Rayne. "As long as I have known you, baby, I don't think I have seen Patrick so happy before."

"It's so good and she doesn't mind his HIV, either, and I don't think it's because she has it too," Rayne said softly, as she placed her hand on his kneecap, and she squeezed it lightly. "I think both of them deserve to be so happy, Riley."

"Patrick! That's mine!" Robin cried out, as she took the spoon out of his mouth, and she saw the smirk on his face. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"I am not buying you another cake," Patrick said with a huff, as he shook his head, and then popped that spoon back into his mouth, sucking the chocolate off of it. "That cake is so delicious and I can see why you like it so much."

"Well, it has always been my favorite ever since Uncle Mac brought it home one day, and I just couldn't get enough of it, actually," Robin admitted with a sheepish grin on her face, as she grabbed a fork from the drawer, taking a bite out of it.

"I was afraid you would hit me for taking a bite of your cake," Patrick told her, as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, it's a good thing that you are so handsome, and because of that, I have decided to share my cake with you, my handsome neurophysiologist. You have been totally sweet to me ever since you knocked on my uncle's door when you were looking for Georgie."

"I didn't know Georgie's cousin was even in town," Patrick told Robin, as he brushed some hair out of her face, and he stroked her cheek gently. "Hell, I didn't even think she would be working with me or that she would be as beautiful as you are, Robin. You really took my breath away when I met you."

"Oh really?" Robin asked, as she looked into his brown eyes when she took another bite of the chocolate cake that Patrick fed her.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute when you were jealous when I asked for Georgie," Patrick told her with a grin, as he shook his head. "I mean, I don't date women that young. Sure, she might be legal, but that's just not my style."

"At least I know that now."

June 18, 2008; Greenville Apartment Complex; 12:30 P.M.

It had been a couple of days since Kelly and Lucky's concert date, Robin finding out about Jordan Lucas, and the night that the Quartermaine's found out about the little guy when Brenda helped Jason tell them. Now, Brenda, Kelly, and Robin were at Greenville Apartment Complex, looking at their penthouse. They had decided to get an apartment each but they had decided on getting a place together like they had originally planned in the beginning when they came back to Port Charles not too long ago.

The penthouse was on the last floor of the hotel, on the seventh floor. Their penthouse had a huge balcony with a hot tub and a pool right next to each other. The penthouse itself was pretty big. It had three bedrooms upstairs but downstairs was the best part of their home. Right when you walked inside of the home, there was a huge ivory colored living room set with matching pillows and throws over the couch, living room chair, and a loveseat. Behind the living room, there was a kitchen that had a bar where you would sit. And right before you walked outside to the pool and Jacuzzi; there was a door, which led to the girl's office, which had enough office space for Kelly and Robin's medical information. There were desks across from each other in the corner of the left side of the room.

Their home was simple and very laid back for the fashion designer/model and the two doctors.

"I cannot believe that we actually have our own place," Kelly grinned, as she plopped down on the couch, and she turned off the television. "With Jax's help to actually find a good place, we have moved in less than a week. It's so good to have three manly men in our lives."

"Oh please, you got a good look at them without them wearing a single thing on their upper body," Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she sat down in the loveseat, pulling the throw around her. "I do have to admit that they all looked good, especially a certain neurophysiologist."

"Says the girl who doesn't have feelings for Dr. Patrick Drake," Brenda scoffed, as she looked over at Robin from her spot next to Kelly with a pillow behind her head. "You know… everyone can definitely see that you care for him and not just in a friendly manner, either."

"You can believe what you want, Bren," Robin said with a laugh leaving her lips, as she looked over at Brenda when she leaned her head back. "Patrick and I are just friends that just understand each other."

"Understand each other?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she leaned forward in her seat. "This is Patrick Drake we are talking about. He's hot, smart, and so amazing. You know if I weren't remotely attracted to Lucky, then I would –"

"Oh my – please, don't finish that sentence," Robin groaned, as she knew exactly what Kelly would say if she hadn't interrupted her, and that was something she did not want to hear.

Kelly and Brenda just laughed, while Robin rolled her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Robin immediately jumped to her feet.

"I will get it and you two can keep to yourselves," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she went to the door, and she opened it to reveal Patrick, still not wearing a shirt. "Um, hi Patrick. Did you lose your shirt on the way?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a funny girl," Patrick said with a grin on his face, as he slid past her inside of the penthouse, and he waved over to Brenda and Kelly. "Hello ladies, how do you like your place?"

"It would be so much better if you moved in," Kelly said with a flirty smile, as she looked past him to Robin, who was simply glaring at her. "Robin would really enjoy it if you stayed here, wouldn't you?"

"Don't listen to a single word she has to say," Robin said, as she moved over to Patrick, and she stood in front of him. "Why are you shirtless right now? I thought you went home."

"I didn't get home. I received a very long phone call from Rayne and she says hello to you," Patrick said, as he stroked the back of his neck softly, and he looked into her eyes. "I was actually wondering if you were busy right now… actually if the three of you were free?"

"Yes, we are definitely free!" Brenda exclaimed, as she rushed to Robin's side with Kelly beside Brenda. "What are our plans, Dr. Drake?"

"Oh my God, you two are horrible!" Robin groaned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I think I actually might have plans tonight and –"

"No, you don't," Kelly said with a grin, as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder gently. "So, where are we going, anyway? Are we going to do something fun?"

Patrick laughed and when Robin finally looked to him again, he knew that she had finally given in. "Well, Jason has a little house that has a big pool and everything that Edward bought him when he graduated from medical school."

"So, you need us to wear bathing suits, right?" Kelly asked with a smirk on her face, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she ran one hand through her dark hair. "Because I just bought this new bikini that I have wanted to wear for a couple of weeks since we have been back here in Port Charles."

"I don't have a bathing suit, so I guess I can't go," Robin stated, as she began to turn around, but Patrick grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"What? May I help you with something?"

"How about I take you to Crimson at Metro Court? Hell, I will even buy you something?" Patrick offered with a friendly smile, as he watched Brenda and Kelly disappear going up the stairs. "So, how about you let me, beautiful Robin?"

"But it's so expensive and –"

"Knowing Kate, she will give us a discount or something, especially since she has found a liking towards me."

"It seems like everyone likes you," Robin said, as she slipped on a pair of sandals, and then turned to him. "I guess this can be the first gift you can buy me."

Patrick chuckled, as he laced his fingers through hers, and then led the way to his car outside the apartment complex.


	11. You two are so adorable together!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**Author's Note: So, I decided to do another update so quickly. I know I just updated but I feel bad for not updating this story as much as I used to. If anyone has any ideas for the couples, Scrubs, Brenda/Jason, Kelly/Lucky, Rayne/Riley, Maxie/Drew, and Georgie/Diego, please let me know. Remember that Diego is a good guy in my fanfiction. I was always a fan of Georgie & Diego. Anyways… enjoy this lovely chapter.**

-11-

**June 18, 2008; Port Charles Mall; 1:25 P.M. **

Patrick chuckled, as he saw the look on Robin's face each time she looked at the price tags of each bathing suit. He had brought them to one of the most expensive bathing suit shops, but to him, money wasn't a problem. He wanted Robin to choose the perfect bathing suit to go to Jason's barbecue, pool party. Also, he wanted something nice to look at, especially since he was very interested.

Not a lot of people were going since a lot of people were still upset at Jason's lie about Robin having had an abortion, as well as him hiding Jordan from everyone. Patrick was excited because he knew how much Jordan adored him. He was going to see him once he stepped into Jason's beach house across town. It had been a gift from Edward Quartermaine when he found out about Jordan.

"C'mon Robin. How hard is it to choose a bathing suit?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her and then he walked over to Robin with a shake of his head. "And I thought Rayne was horrible when she took me shopping for clothes."

Robin swatted him with the back of her hand and she looked up into his eyes.

"The one thing you should never do is rush a girl when she is shopping. It's like you are asking to die. Anyways, I have finally decided on a bathing suit. Do you want to see the one I decided on?"

Patrick simply nodded his head. "You know that I do. So, where is it?"

Robin pulled out the bathing suit from the rack with a smile on her face. It was a pair of boy short bottoms that were black, which zipped on the side. The shorts also had turquoise flowers on the front of her bottoms. The top was a bikini top that was black with turquoise flowers on it. The top had ties around the neck.

"Do you like it?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Patrick with a small smile on her face.

"Wow, it's so sexy," Patrick said with a grin, as he led her to the line where they both immediately got greeted by the red headed, blue eyed cashier, who continued to stare at Patrick. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes… how about a date?" the cashier asked with a grin, as she placed Robin's boy short bikini into the bag.

Robin rolled her eyes, as she listened to Patrick.

"No, thank you," Patrick said, as he took out his credit card, swiping it through the credit machine to make his payment, and he took a look at her nametag.

"Rebeckah, I am not interested in a woman like you, especially since I am technically on a date with this lovely woman by my side and all."

Rebeckah frowned, as she took a glance to Robin, and she scoffed in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? She's old enough to be your kid sister. I am more woman than she is and –"

"Good-bye," Patrick said, as he took the receipt from her hand, and he watched Robin grab the bag that her bathing suit was in. He turned to Robin once they were outside the store. "Are you all right?"

Robin just smiled up at Patrick, clinging the bag to her chest. "Of course. If you think this is the first time this has happened, think again. It used to happen to me when I was seeing Jason."

"Well, that sucks, and I am so sorry about that Rebeckah woman in there. Do you want to change here in the mall or do you want to change at Jason's?"

"I can change here but put my clothes on on top," Robin said, as they walked down the lengthy hall towards the bathrooms.

"Sounds good to me," He said with a smile on his face, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

**June 18, 2008; Jason's Beach House; 2:03 P.M. **

Jordan Lucas had never gotten so much attention from this many people and there was no doubt that he wasn't minding it, either. He was a very happy baby today in his baby, blue swimmers. He looked up at his father and Brenda and he flashed them both a grin, especially Brenda. He had come to a liking towards her and he crawled into her lap, smiling up at her.

Kelly was wearing a hot red bikini that tied around her back with an adjustable strap along the back. The bikini bottoms tied along her hips. Brenda was wearing a pair of white boy short bottoms that zipped around the back. The top was a tankini style that also zipped along the back. Jason was wearing a pair of black trunks that had two stripes along both sides. Lucky was wearing a pair of royal blue swimming trunks with a white design on the left leg of his trunks. All the guys had drawstrings.

"I think someone has a crush," Kelly giggled, as she watched Jordan rest his head against Brenda's chest. "Jason, you better watch out now."

"I'm not worried," Jason smiled, as he looked down at his son, who was looking over at Brenda. "Or should I be worried, Brenda? Will Jordan be your new boyfriend?"

"Well, he is kind of cute, and he does resemble someone that I know, who is very attractive," Brenda replied with a grin on her face, as she looked at Jason with a twinkle of her eye. "Don't you agree with me?"

"Oh lord, you shouldn't have said that," Lucky said with a laugh, as he flashed Jason a grin. "You always think you are the hottest man alive, don't you?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag –" Jason began, as he flashed Lucky a teasing grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Patrick asked, as Robin, Riley, and Rayne walked ahead of him into the beach house, as he shut the door.

"Jason's bragging how hot he is again," Lucky said with a frown on his face, as he looked over at Jason, whose smile just grew bigger and bigger. "See!"

"Are you guys always like this – acting like little boys?" Robin suddenly asked, as she followed everyone where Kelly was putting the hotdogs and burgers on the grill to cook, but Lucky simply took over. "I mean, if I am correct, there is only one boy in here, and that's Jordan Quartermaine."

"Is she always like this?" Patrick mimicked Robin, as he then watched Robin take off her clothes to reveal that black and blue bikini on her body. "Wow."

Robin blushed at him looking over at her. "Like I said before, Rebeckah has nothing on you. You are far more beautiful than she is and I am not just saying that because you're in a bathing suit, either."

"Uh huh, sure you aren't," Brenda teased, as she approached the two, and she looked over at Robin's bathing suit. "I love your bathing suit, Robin. It looks good on you but black always looks sexy on you. Don't you agree, Patrick?"

Patrick gulped, as he licked across his bottom lip. "Yeah, I do. Uh, I will be back. I am going to give Lucky a hand at the grill before he burns all the food."

"Aw, I think I made Patrick Drake nervous," Brenda teased, once Patrick was out of sight, and she looked over at Robin, who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

Brenda took a seat next to Robin and she grinned. "I think he's good for you, sweetie. He's also very cute too."

Robin whipped her head towards Brenda with a raised eyebrow and she began to kick her feet into the water. "You aren't interested in him, are you? Because I really thought that you were really into Jason! I have seen the two of you, especially the way you are with Jordan, Bren."

"Whoa, whoa Robin," Brenda laughed softly, as she looked towards the guys that were at the grill where Kelly was playing with Jordan in the kiddy pool. "That's not what I meant. What I am saying is that he is a very good guy for you and he seems to know you. If I were to guess, he might be able to understand you a lot better than Kelly and I could ever get to. All I can say is better him than Jason."

"Have you forgiven Jason by any chance?" Robin asked out of curiosity, as she knew how much Brenda cared for Jason and Jordan, and all she wanted was for Brenda to be happy. Every single time she saw Jason and Brenda together she knew without a doubt that the two were perfect for one another.

"In a way, yes, but I don't want him to think that what he did to you was right," Brenda admitted, as she dipped her feet into the water of the pool.

"It's going to take me some time to forgive Jason but you should. He seems to genuinely care about you," Robin said with a grin on her face. "And vice versa, Brenda. I know that you can be good for him, especially with Jordan Lucas in Jason's life. He seems calmer as well."

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Brenda asked with a laugh, as she looked over at Robin with a shake of her head. "I honestly thought you were going to have a problem with me wanting to get back with Jason, especially after what he did."

"I will never interfere with your love life and I have to admit that seeing the two of you together makes me so happy for you, Bren."

"What makes you happy?" Kelly asked, as she approached the girls, sitting beside Robin with Jordan in her lap.

"Seeing Brenda so happy with Jason," Robin said softly, as she ran her fingers through Jordan's dark locks. "This little guy is definitely going to be a heartbreaker, you guys. Don't you agree?"

"If he takes after his father, he definitely will be," Kelly said with a grin, as Jordan bounced in her lap, while she held him by his little arms.

"I hope that's a good thing," Jason said softly, as he looked down at the girls, and then looked down at Robin. "I am really glad that you came here to my pool party. I was honestly afraid you weren't going to come."

Robin's attention then went to Patrick, who was taking off his shirt once again, and she couldn't help herself from licking her lips. He was honestly the sexiest man that she had known. As she watched Patrick unbutton and unzip the fly of his jeans, she took a deep breath, finding that he was extremely irresistible when his jeans fell to his ankles. Watching him place his clothes in the grass, she watched the black board shorts that had red, white, and black patterns over the shorts cling to his thighs. She then smiled when he got into the pool.

"Robin, you there?" Brenda asked, as she waved her hand in front of Robin's face once again, and she laughed when she watched Robin jump slightly. Brenda looked towards Patrick and grinned. "Hm, he does look pretty good if you ask me."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, especially with you two watching my every move," Robin pouted, as she then slipped into the water, disappearing from the two girls where she began to swim to the deep end that Patrick was beginning to swim towards.

Kelly stood up with Jordan and walked over to Lucky with a smile on her face.

She then pouted when Jason took his son out of her arms and then walked towards Brenda, who was kicking her feet in the water.

"Are you having fun, Kel?" Lucky asked, as he flipped the burger, and then turned his attention towards Kelly. "You would think that Jason would be cooking, but no, Jason and Patrick can't grill for nothing."

"Yeah, I really am. Brenda was teasing Robin about her feelings for your friend once again," Kelly said with a laugh, as she leaned against his side with a smile on her face.

"What about this time?" Lucky laughed, as he looked over at her with a shake of his head.

"Well, Robin watched Patrick like a lovesick puppy," Kelly whispered into his ear with a grin on her face. "Honestly, I think it's pretty adorable. He was stripping from his clothes, actually."

"I think he planned it," Rylie said, as he approached the two with Rayne right by his side. "He's been crushing on Robin since he met her when he stopped by Mac Scorpio's house to take Georgie Jones for some ice cream."

"Oh really now?" Kelly asked with intrigue, as she looked towards Patrick's roommate and her boyfriend. "And how come I am just finding this out now?"

"Because we all know whatever happened to Patrick in college, he doesn't just let anyone in his life, but Robin somehow has a connection with him," Rayne explained with a smile, as she laid her head against his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked with confusion written across her face.

"What is it that I don't know about?"

"Well, we can't tell you, Kelly," Lucky explained with a sigh leaving his lips. "If I could, I really would, but this is really Patrick's business. I'm sorry."

"He isn't in any danger, is he?" Kelly asked, as she took a step back to look over at the three of them, and she raised an eyebrow. "Because then I definitely have a right to know!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Lucky told her with a genuine smile on his face.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah but Robin won't even tell us what's going on," Kelly said with a pout on her face and she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, you are sure he isn't in any trouble, right?"

"If he was in trouble, would Robin be so happy?" Rylie asked, as he pointed to the pool where Robin was splashing water at Patrick, who was laughing.

"I guess not," Kelly said, as she watched Robin swim towards Patrick, and then watched Lucky roll the hotdogs over on their sides. "I am just looking out for her. She has been hurt way too many times."

"And we know that! Instead of you worrying yourself to death, Kel, why don't you allow yourself to go ahead and help me cook since the other guys don't cook?"

"Are you sure the other guys can't cook?" Rayne asked with a raised eyebrow, as she flashed him a smile.

"Well yeah! The guys have told me they can't cook jack and we have guests," Lucky argued with a shake of his head, as he looked over at Rayne with a smile filling across his face.

"Well, I for one know that Dr. Drake here can definitely cook, and –"

"Rayne!" Patrick groaned, as he approached her with Robin right beside him, who was giggling, and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you with something?"

"No but why didn't you tell me that you cook?" Robin asked, not being able to stop herself from laughing. "I would have asked you to cook that night instead of Rayne."

"Do you see what you have started, Rayne?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as a laugh left his lips, and he looked towards Lucky. "I don't feel like cooking and Kelly's already helping you."

"But men are supposed to be at the grill," Lucky argued once again, as he felt Kelly scoot closer. "But since Kelly is helping me, I guess I could let this slide this once, but Patrick, you will help me grill or cook next time I need you."

"Fine, whatever," Patrick said, as he grabbed Robin's hand, and he gave it a little squeeze. "Care to join me back into the water again, Doctor?"

Robin laughed, as she followed Rylie and Rayne towards the pool, leaving Kelly and Lucky alone at the grill.

"So, you do know how to grill, right?" Lucky asked, as he turned his head to her where he watched her place the apron over on top of her bikini. "The last thing we need are angry people."

"Yes, Brenda, Robin, and me used to barbecue back in Paris on weekends during the summertime," Kelly explained, as she grabbed the spatula from his hands and she flipped a burger. "I promise I won't burn anything. If I wasn't good at being a doctor, I probably would have majored in culinary arts or something along with cooking."

"Hm, I just might have to taste your food sometime, then," Lucky chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think we should go out again. What do you think?"

"I think that we should definitely go ahead and do something. Since you want to taste my cooking so badly, why don't you go ahead and come to my place tomorrow night? I am pretty sure Brenda will be with Jason and Jordan and the same for Robin with Patrick. Besides, I'd like to get to know you more since we haven't really been spending a lot of time together."

"Well, we have been working a lot lately," Lucky said with a smile, as he looked over at her, and he ran a hand through her dark hair, as he put some of the hotdogs on a nearby plate beside the grill. "Just like you, I'd love to get to know you a lot more, Kelly Lee."

--

Brenda didn't know what it was, especially since she really wasn't a fan of kids before she came back to Port Charles. The thing with Jordan and Jason was almost like a life-changing event, which she really didn't mind, especially since her feelings for Jordan's daddy were only getting stronger and stronger. Jordan, on the other hand, was just the cutest and the most precious child she had ever held.

Every, single time she held Jordan, he would only cling onto Brenda, and she didn't mind so much. It tore her inside because every time she left Jason's, he would just cry, which only made her realize how attached he was getting to her, and she hoped Jason would not mind because she cared about Jordan and Jason both.

"Brenda, are you all right?" Jason smiled, as he let his son splash in the water, and he chuckled when he watched him kick his little feet in the water. "Someone sure is having fun today."

"Well, he's a baby, Jason. He is supposed to have fun."

"Anyway, what's wrong with you? You look like you were in deep thought. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me? You know that you can always talk to me," Jason told her, as he placed a hand on her kneecap, and he gave it a light squeeze.

"It's just I know I have been spending a lot of time with Jordan and you and I hope that won't change, especially with Jordan, Jase. I know he's getting attached to me and all but –"

"Brenda, if I had a problem with it, which I don't, you would have known," Jason told her, as he slid his other hand into hers that was in the water, and he gave it a comforting squeeze. "Honestly, Jordan has never in his life acted this way. I mean, not even when his mother, Kristin, was alive, he hadn't been this open to people. Sure, he knew Lucky and Patrick, but this is way different. Then again, you are a very beautiful supermodel. Who could blame this little guy?"

Brenda blushed at his comments and she looked down in between the two of them where Jordan was sort of swimming away from them in the baby pool. If she ever had a child of her own, she would want him or her to be just like Jordan Lucas Quartermaine.

It amazed her that she was even thinking about things like this. Jason was definitely a very different man than what she left ten years ago, but then again, Jason Quartermaine was a father to a remarkable, little boy. She knew that she definitely wanted to be a part of both of their lives. Nothing would ever change how she felt towards Jason or Jordan.

--

It had been about twenty minutes later and everyone was sitting by the pool, eating their burgers, hot dogs, or their steaks that Lucky and Kelly had cooked for everyone. Everyone was pretty impressed with the taste of Kelly's burgers since the guys, Rayne, and Riley had never ever tasted her cooking before.

Robin and Patrick had moved to the patio because everyone kept on asking them way too personal questions, which they kept on avoiding for as long as possible as they could.

_"When are you going to ask her out, Patrick?" Brenda asked, as she took a bite of her burger, and then turned her attention to Jordan, who was drinking his bottle. _

_"It's time for you to move on, Robin," Kelly piped in with a grin, as she gave Robin a playful grin. _

_"You two are so adorable together," Rayne began with a giggle leaving her lips and then turned her attention towards Patrick with a mischievous look on her face. "Patrick, please don't mess this up. I like her for you."_

"Can you believe our friends?" Robin laughed, as she crossed her legs, and she pulled Patrick's button down shirt more securely over her that Patrick had given her when she had finished towel-drying herself.

"Yeah, I know, but we both know that they all mean well," Patrick chuckled softly, as he snagged a fry off of her plate, and he linked his fingers through hers. "At least Carly isn't here. That woman would be stirring up trouble like she normally does."

"I still cannot believe that Sonny actually married her," Robin shuddered to the thought, as she then looked up at him. "I don't mean to pry but has she actually approached you since I have been back in town."

"Don't think about the mob family," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he turned his head to the pool where their friends quickly turned their heads away, and he laughed when he looked back at her. "We're at a barbecue at one of our friend's beach house. Nothing bad will happen."

"I just hope you are right, Patrick. Every, single time something good happens, something or someone ruins my happiness," Robin admitted, as she took a swig of her beer. "I just want to have a good career right now, as that is my main concern right now."

"And what about love?" Patrick casually asked her, as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Surely, that is something you are wanting in your life, Robin?"

"Last time I fell in love, I got hurt, and it wasn't easy to get over Jason," Robin admitted, as she slid her hand out of Patrick's, and she looked down at her rather empty plate.

"W-What if I told you I might be interested in… you?" Patrick asked her, as he scooted himself closer to her on the bench of the patio table.

"Patrick, please don't do –"

"Robin, you're an amazing woman. You're so damn sexy, you got a great head on your shoulders, you have a wonderful career in front of you, and most of all, you look past me being HIV positive. You know that's really tough to find out in this crazy, deranged world we live in," Patrick said, as he clasped his hand over hers, and he slid his fingers through hers.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, Patrick. You're a really nice guy and all but –"

"How about we try it one time by you allowing me to take you out tomorrow? I have been dying to take you to this one place, actually," Patrick admitted with a genuine smile on his handsome face.

Reluctantly, Robin simply nodded her head. "All right but I am not promising you anything."

"I know, Robin. I know."

In actuality, Patrick was pretty sure that the two of them were going to get a lot closer than the two of them had let anyone in their lives. He just hoped that she was going to have fun with him tomorrow. With them both being HIV positive, he was more calm than he had been with any other girl because he had been so scared that he would give the women he'd take out his disease.

With Robin being HIV positive, he wasn't as worried. Sure, he was worried, but not as much. Now, all he had to do was to be himself in front of Robin Scorpio.


	12. Delicious cooking on dates!

**Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, there will be no Brenda/Jason/Jordan in this chapter, but I promise I will make it up in the next chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I barely get any breathing room at my house, as my little sisters are always bugging me. That's what happens and I am going to Job Corp in the beginning of November. Anyway, I am hoping you will all enjoy this chapter.**

**-12-**

**June 19, 2008; Patrick's Place; 6:08 P.M.**

With the girls helping out Robin, the young pathologist found out who liked whom and who was dating whom even if it wasn't something she was interested in. Maxie was getting pretty serious with Drew just like Georgie was getting with Diego. A lot of people, especially Mac Scorpio was kind of not too found of Georgie's relationship with Diego. It was like Georgie was running the same path as she did when she had been dating Jason. She could remember Uncle Mac's conversation when he only seemed to be getting frustrating as anything.

"Robin, it's not funny!" Mac Scorpio grumbled, as he leaned back against his leather recliner, propping his feet up. "I mean, what is it with the whole mob boys these days, anyway? Is that what attracts women these days or something?"

"Oh Uncle Mac!" Robin groaned, as she shook her head, popping a piece of the cracker she had been eating into her mouth. "I just don't see the problem. Diego Alcazar is nothing like his father and he cannot even stand the man at all. I think you need to give Diego Alcazar a chance."

"Like hell I will!" Mac said with anger seething in his voice, as he looked over at his niece. "I think that she can do so much better than Diego. He only wants one thing, anyway."

"Uncle Mac," Robin sighed, as she rubbed her temples for like the millionth time that day, and she took a deep breath. "I don't know where you think every guy in town is going to hurt Maxie and Georgie, but –"

"Maxie has a good guy, Robert. Diego's father is a gangster!" Mac said, as he threw his hands up in the air with a shake of his head, and he stood up to his feet. "I don't even know why I even bother on explaining myself."

Patrick looked across the kitchen of his place where he noticed that Robin seemed to be in deep thought. Whatever it was, he was hoping that it wasn't going to bother her way too much. He knew it wasn't his HIV because he had already asked Robin a couple times tonight if she was all right besides commenting how beautiful she looked in the blue jeans and that sexy top that left a little cleavage showing.

It had been a very long since he had opened up to anyone because he was so afraid of passing on this deadly virus to some woman. After the whole Brevyn incident, he just couldn't sleep with anyone without letting her know exactly that he was HIV positive. Sure, some women would freak out, and he would never ever see them again, but it was better than not using any protection.

"Robin, you okay in there?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her with a warm, yet confident smile on his handsome face, and he took a seat next to her. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"That's because I am," Robin sighed, as she placed her elbows on the countertop of the counter, and she inhaled a deep breath. "My uncle's been bugging me about Georgie dating Diego Alcazar."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked over at her. "What's wrong with Diego Alcazar? He isn't dangerous, is he?"

"Diego isn't but his father is. Ever heard of Lorenzo Alcazar?" Robin asked, as she watched Patrick quickly nod his head to her question. "Well, that's his father, but Diego wants nothing to do with Lorenzo since he had practically abandoned him. Uncle Mac just doesn't see that Diego's a really good guy. He goes to college, which he gets wonderful grades in, he has a part time job, and he doesn't have a criminal record."

"I guess Mac's just worried about his daughter. I mean, Robin… think about it. Your father happens to be a mobster… of course you're going to get noticed!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked over at the stove, and he walked back over to it, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think I need to have a word with this Diego kid."

"Patrick, don't do that!" Robin groaned, as she shook her head, and she watched him flip the burgers over in the pan. "I think that might make the situation even worse than before."

"Why not?" Patrick frowned, as he turned around to face her. "Georgie's like a little sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt at all, Robin. Is it so wrong that I want to protect my little sister?"

Robin laughed at his childlike manner to wanting to talk to Diego Alcazar. "No way, Patrick! You're going to scare him away, but if you want to deal with an upset Georgianna Jones, you can go right ahead and confront Diego Alcazar of being in the mob like his father."

Patrick made a face and he groaned a bit. "When you say it like that, Robin, I don't even want to talk to the kid now. I mean, all I wanted to do was to talk to him, Robin."

"A man like you just doesn't talk," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she looked into his eyes, and she grinned when he walked back to her with her plate that he made her, which had some french fries and a burger. "Oh, this looks simply delectable, but let's hope it tastes just as good."

"Hey, my cooking is so good, and you know it!"

Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she looked into Patrick's eyes after she took a bite of the burger. "Hm, well, this is quite delicious. Now I am beginning to see why Rayne wants to keep you around as her roommate."

"It should be me that is kind of wondering why she is my roommate," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he looked over at Robin with a grin. "The thing is I love her like she's my sister and she's so fond of you already. I am already shocked to how much she likes you because she's the shy type around new people."

"Rayne's shy? You're kidding, right?" Robin asked, as she took a bite of a fry when she watched Patrick take a seat after he grabbed his own plate.

"No, why do you think she's not shy?" Patrick asked, as he took a bite of his juicy burger, and he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Because she's not the outgoing type."

"Have you met Rayne? If she was shy before, she definitely is not shy right now," Robin said with a grin, as she took another fry into her mouth. "I guess Riley has her really opening up more and more since you just make her seem so closed off or something."

"Yeah, I like him for her. She's so anti-social ever since her sister hurt me the way she did," Patrick sighed, as he rubbed his temples after he took a sip of his beer. "I get so worried that what happened to me affected her as well."

"Of course it affected her, Patrick. Her sister is in jail because of the fact that she gave you HIV and she must feel horrible for it. She might… even blame herself," Robin sighed, as she rubbed the back of her neck lightly after she took a swig of her beer. "I think that the two of you really need to talk."

"What if she does not want to talk, Robin?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her with a sigh leaving his lips, and he inhaled a deep breath. "The last thing I even want is for her to run away from me."

"Honestly… I don't think that she's the type would even run from you…"

"Yeah, you are probably right about that, Robin," Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed Robin's hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will talk to her tomorrow when she stops by the hospital tomorrow."

"Enough talk about the happy stuff," Robin began, as she looked over at him with a bright smile on her face. "I do have to admit that you are a really good cook."

"I told you!" Patrick grinned, as he shook his head, and he looked over at her. "I still am not going to cook for Jason and Lucky like they want me to."

"Aw, why not?" Robin giggled, as she took another bite of her burger. "Lucky's really looking forward to it. Kelly was telling me how he's so excited about seeing you cook."

"Well, he's not going to see me cook," Patrick said with a huff, as he finished eating his food. "Lucky can wish all he wants but I only cook for the special people in my life."

Robin blushed, as she listened to him, and she watched him look away from her. "So… does that mean that I am special to you, Patrick?"

Patrick looked to her, and as he blushed, he simply nodded his head. He had never in his life felt this nervous or shy around a woman like he felt towards Robin. She made him feel all these emotions that he hadn't felt before. Not even when things were good with Brevyn, things hadn't been like this, and that excited him.

"Yeah… I think of you as very special to me to be honest. Robin, I have never felt this way towards anyone before, and as scary as it seems, I like the way I get by being close to you," Patrick admitted, as he looked into her eyes with a small smile on his face. "I am hoping that we can go out again because I enjoy spending time with you outside of work and away from our friends and family too."

Patrick had this effect on her and she enjoyed it very much. She did not know why, but being with Patrick, it was the most intense feeling she was feeling every, single time she was around him. Butterflies would be swarming inside of her belly, and she knew that when they would kiss, she would definitely see fireworks. It was a feeling she got by being around him and she liked it because it had been a while since she felt this way towards any guy. The last time she felt this way, she had been with Jason.

"I like hanging out with you too, Patrick. I honestly, at first, didn't want to be around you because I was very scared what could happen," Robin admitted, as she finished eating her burger where she then licked across her bottom lip. "It's been a while where I… have had feelings for a guy where he doesn't try to jump my bones. It's really nice, actually."

"I can promise you I will not try to jump your bones," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he snaked his arm around her waist, and he smiled over at her. "Sex is the last thing on my mind right now. Honestly, I've been thinking about how good it would feel to kiss you right now."

Robin felt her cheeks turning pink, as she stared into his eyes. "You… want to kiss me? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you, Robin? Are you crazy?" Patrick gasped, as he turned her chair a little bit, so that she was facing him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Robin, you're the most beautiful and stunning woman I've ever met. I am lucky enough to even be in the same presence of you."

"Are you always a charmer like this?" Robin asked, as she propped her feet onto the bars of the stool that she was sitting in.

"When a woman like you has beautiful lips, then yes," Patrick said with a wink, as he let his thumb cares her bottom lip, and he looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"You really want to kiss me?"

Not letting her answer, Patrick leaned forward, and he fused his lips against Robin's. He was very shocked at himself for making such a bold move but he could not help himself. She smelled like lavender and her lips looked so glossy. It was times like these that he just could not control himself.

Feeling his lips against hers, she moaned against his lips, and she deepened the kiss to allow him better access to let him know she was okay with him kissing her. As she parted her lips, she felt Patrick's tongue delve into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue, deepening the kiss. Sliding her arms around his neck, she slid off of the stool, and she stood in front of him in between his legs. She moved a bit closer, pressing her chest right against his, feeling his hard abs against her small, fragile-like body.

Shivering to the intensity of the kiss, Patrick reluctantly broke the kiss, and he looked at her, not sure what to say right now. He did know that was one of the best first kisses and best kiss he's had. There was no doubt in that nevertheless.

"Wow," Robin whispered against his lips, as she looked into his eyes, and she felt her cheeks reddening a bit. "I don't even know what to say right now."

"And you certainly don't have to," Patrick smirked against her lips, sliding his hands down to her hips, and he looked into her blue eyes.

"I want to do something."

"That was random, Robin, but what do you want to do?" Patrick asked, as he led her out of the kitchen, and he helped her sit down on the couch.

Robin stood up to her feet and she flashed Patrick a grin when she moved to stand in front of him. "I was thinking that the two of us could do something fun like ice skating or something?"

"You want to go ice skating?" Patrick asked, as he took hold of her hands even though he was sitting and she was standing in front of him.

Robin nodded her head and she flashed him a warm smile. "Yes, I would love to go ice skating, actually."

**June 19, 2008; Lucky's Place; 7:15 P.M.**

Lucky watched Kelly with a grin on his handsome face. She would not let him help her cook since he had practically cooked everything at the barbeque the other day when they had all found out that Patrick could actually cook. Kelly was making some chicken Alfredo since she had found out that Lucky had never had that Italian meal before.

"Are you sure that I can't do anything to help you?" Lucky asked, as he sat on the stool, watching her move around the kitchen.

"I am positive, Lucky," Kelly smiled, as she looked over at the handsome man, who was drinking his beer slowly. "You really need to relax some and trust me with your kitchen."

"Oh no! That's not why I keep asking you if you need help," Lucky said with a blush that covered his cheeks. "I am just… so used to helping everyone cook, Kelly. Having a woman is definitely new for me, as none of the girls I dated could ever master the culinary skills."

"Now, I feel very lucky," Kelly winked, as she turned her back to him to continuing to cook. "I actually only cook for the people I care about such as Robin and Brenda. They're my girls."

"So, you care about me!" Lucky said determinedly, as he looked over at her, and he grinned when she turned around. "I knew it."

"Don't let your ego get too big just because you know how I feel about you," Kelly giggled, as she turned off the stove, adding the cooked chicken into the pot with the pasta.

"I promise," Lucky said, as he walked behind her where he placed a kiss on her cheek, and he pushed her hair away from her face. His eyes looked to the big pot of chicken Alfredo and his stomach growl.

Kelly heard this and she pushed him away lightly. "Lucky, go sit."

"But Kelly, that's not fair at all, and you know it," Lucky frowned, as he looked into her eyes, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"No one ever did say that life was fair," Kelly said with a shake of her head, as she looked over at Lucky, and she rubbed her temples lightly.

Kelly leaned up where she pulled out two plates, serving them both a decent amount of chicken Alfredo, along with a piece of garlic bread. She then set their foods on the counter where Lucky grabbed his fork and she laughed when he took a bite. When she heard the moan leave his lips, her cheeks flushed out in embarrassment because those dirty thoughts flushed through her head, imaging her and Lucky being intimate. Shaking her head, she poured them both a glass of apple cider, and she sat down next to him where she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"So, do you like it?" Kelly asked, as she looked over at Lucky where she nervously bit down on her lower lip.

"Kelly, this is really good!" Lucky gushed heavenly, as he licked the sauce from his lips, and he took a sip of his drink. "You are going to be my personal chef now."

Kelly laughed, as she took a bite of her Alfredo, and she flashed him a grin since she was actually shocked by his suggestion of her cooking for him. "I don't know about all of that but I will make you meals every now and then. How does that sound to you?"

"I guess I can live with that," Lucky smiled, as he placed his arm around Kelly.

It still amazed him that he thought he could never see past her craziness in the past where he could always see it. It was probably because he had feelings for her when he did not even know it. Kelly was very special to him more than he realized. It had tore him to pieces when he saw Kelly crying in an alley because of those words he had said to her.

"I know I apologized before, Kel, but I am really sorry for those things I said to you that night when I caught you in the alley when –"

"Lucky, it's fine. I have already told you that," Kelly said, as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip, and she rubbed her temples. "Why do you keep on bringing it up? It's the third time tonight."

"I just feel really bad, Kelly," Lucky frowned, as he placed his fork down on the edge of his bed, and he rubbed his temples lightly. "I just don't want you to ever hate me, Kelly. I really, really care about you. What I feel towards you is not some silly crush like you get in middle and high school. I can't really explain it, honestly."

Kelly placed her fork down and she felt the tears welting up into her eyes when she heard him confess how he really felt towards her. Sure, she had heard guys say that, but they were only saying that just to get in her pants. Just hearing Lucky say that, it was definitely a lot better than some drunk or some idiot she would meet at a bar or anywhere else for that matter.

"You… really mean that?" Kelly asked, as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks, and she looked lovingly into his brown eyes. "I mean, you really, really mean that, Lucky?"

It was obvious that no guy had expressed their true feelings towards Kelly and he sighed at the thought of wondering what hell she had been through.

"Yes Kel, I mean it with every fiber in my being," Lucky said, as he grabbed her hands in his, and he kissed them very gently.

Kelly smiled, as she listened to him, and she raked her fingers through his hair. "I never ever imagined I'd get so lucky to be dating such a wonderful man, Lucky, but I sure did. I snagged a wonderfully, yet handsome detective."

"And in the process, I snagged a very beautiful doctor, who can also cook," Lucky smirked, as he leaned in where he brushed his lips against her forehead, and he looked over at her when he leaned back.

Kelly grinned, as she shook her head where she began to eat more of her Alfredo, just so happy that Lucky enjoyed her cooking.

**June 19, 2008; Port Charles Ice Rink; 7:45 P.M.**

"Please," Robin pouted, as she looked over at Patrick with a glare in her eyes, who simply shook his head. "I can't skate on this ice by myself, though. That wouldn't be right at all, Patrick Drake."

"I just don't feel like getting on the ice with you, Robin," Patrick explained to her, as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very awkward right now, and he sighed as he looked at the skates on his feet. "I have not skated in the longest time."

Robin skated right over to him, as he was sitting on the bench by the ice, and she looked lovingly into his eyes. "Well, then, if that is the case, why don't you allow me to help you out, then?"

"Because I am a man and I don't need –"

"Oh please, don't even start with that craziness," Robin scoffed with a roll of her eyes, as she grabbed his hand, and she flashed him a warm smile. "Everyone needs help at one point in their lives and you know it."

Patrick sighed, as he knew that Robin was right, and he nervously took her hand where he then took the first step by stepping onto the ice.

"I'm sorry for acting that way, but besides my parents, I haven't received any type of help to be honest, and it's a little strange when you want to help me out here on the ice," Patrick explained, as they glided across the ice, while he held onto her.

"Well, if you ever want help, I will be here," Robin smiled, as she held his hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling the goose bumps crawling over her arm because she was really enjoying her time of being with Patrick after all.

"Thank you, Robin," Patrick grinned, as he leaned down, and he kissed Robin the second time that night.

"I'd do anything for you, Patrick, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what either one of us is doing. If you need me at any time, just call me," Robin said, as she took hold of his hands in her own hands, just wanting him to be happy and to feel he could come to her at any time.

"And I thank you for that. You definitely are something else, Robin, and I am so happy you're doing this for me. I have never had anyone like this before," Patrick admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, as he stopped skating, and he pulled her body right against his. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life, Robin, but I am pretty grateful because of it."

"I don't know what to say," Robin blushed, as she looked up at him into his eyes, and she ran her hands up and down his hard chest. "I do know that I am very gratifying of you taking care of my cousins when your parents or my Uncle Mac could never do so."

"Robin, you don't need to keep on thanking me over and over. I love Maxie and Georgie like they're my own flesh and blood – my own sisters," Patrick said, as he placed his hand into hers, and he flashed her a genuine smile. "If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met you for quite some time."

Robin grinned over at him and she pulled him to her, which knocked herself down and him on top of her.

"Omph!" Robin groaned when Patrick's body landed on top of hers, as she ran her fingers into his dark hair.

"Oh God! This is why I don't like ice skating," Patrick pouted, as he pushed her hair behind her ear away from her face, and he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Robin laughed, as she looked up into his eyes. "Oh please, you know you enjoy it, especially with me even being here."

"Yeah… whatever," Patrick scoffed with a roll of his eyes, as she licked across her bottom, which made him suppress a moan. "Why don't we get up, so we can get your beautiful self home?"

As they stood up with each other's help, Robin and Patrick skated off of the ice, a smile on both of their faces that matched one another.


	13. I never thought I could be so happy!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is chapter thirteen. I am trying to update as much as possible before I leave to Job Corp, and I am hoping that I will have my readers. I do remember that a lot of people enjoyed this since it had Robin, Brenda, and Kelly. I am really hoping that this chapter is good because I honestly had a writer's block on this chapter.

-13-

**June 22, 2008; General Hospital; 2:13 P.M. **

Jordan Lucas Quartermaine had never had so much attention like he did right now and he loved every second of it. His blue eyes shined, as the nurses and female staff looked at him, then to his father, and then back to him.

"Dr. Quartermaine, he's so adorable," a short brunette said with a grin, as she looked down at him. "How old is he?"

"He's almost a year old, being ten months old, but he will be a year old on the fifteenth of August, actually," Jason explained, as he looked down at his son in his stroller. "I really do think he likes women these days. He has never been like this with my guy friends."

"I didn't even know you had a son," a tall blonde said, as she batted her eyelashes at Jason, and then looked down at Jordan. "He's got the prettiest blue eyes, Jason!"

Jason smiled, as he reached into the stroller, unbuckling his seat belt, and then pulling him into his arms. "I am pretty sure he inherited those eyes from yours truly."

"Get back to work, ladies!" Epiphany Johnson barked, as she approached the waiting area, and she watched them run off, some of them tripping, and she rolled her eyes. She then saw Jason's pride and joy and she chuckled. "Now, Dr. Quartermaine, on your days off, you should know better."

"I know and I'm sorry, Epiphany, but Jordan and I are just waiting for Brenda. She's with Dr. Scorpio right now," Jason chuckled, as he saw Epiphany staring at his son. "Do you want to hold him?"

Epiphany didn't even get a chance when Jason placed his son in her arms and she smiled down at the little boy, who laid his head against her chest.

"Next time you have a child, Dr. Quartermaine, do not hide him. He's simply handsome," Epiphany admitted, as she handed Jordan back to his father when she saw Brenda and Dr. Scorpio coming their way with Dr. Drake Jr. at their side. "Well, I should get back to work."

As he watched Epiphany walk away to the Nurses Station, he was pretty shocked to how nice she was being, and he just smiled lightly. He then watched Brenda, Patrick, and Robin finally approach them.

"Hey, you guys," Jason said softly, as Jordan was reaching out to Brenda, who immediately took Jordan into her arms, holding him on her hip.

"Hey, little guy," Brenda grinned, as she sat down in the waiting area with Jordan sitting on her knee.

"He loves you, Bren," Robin grinned happily, as she looked over at her best friend, who looked so happy.

Robin had never seen Brenda with children before Jordan, so this was definitely a beautiful sight, and she knew that Jason was happy. It made her happy for the two of them and she hoped that Kelly and Lucky were just as happy. She hadn't been able to talk to Kelly to ask her about her date with Lucky at their plate but she was sure that she would find out soon enough.

"Jason, you better watch out," Patrick chuckled, his arm sliding around Robin's waist, and he looked down at her. "Where's Kelly at?"

"I honestly have no clue. She was doing a cesarean section, so who knows?" Robin shrugged, as she then heard the elevator ding, and she watched Kelly come out, panting. "Speak of the devil… there she is."

"You guys haven't seen Lucky, have you?" Kelly asked, as she balanced herself by holding the back of one of the chairs in the waiting area.

Jason raised an eyebrow, as he shook his head. "Uhh… no, were we suppose to or something?"

"No, I am running from him. Ever since I cooked from him a couple days ago, he's wanted to taste my foods or cook for him every, single time. I mean, it is cute, but it's also annoying,"

Robin laughed softly. "Well, your food is good, Kelly, and he hasn't had a woman cook for in a very long time, so I guess he is trying to take that advantage."

"I guess," Kelly sighed, as she then felt a pair of strong arms slide away her waist from behind, and she felt Lucky's breath against her neck. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know I am annoying you… and I am sorry," Lucky said into her ear, as he flashed his friends a huge smile on his face. "But your beef and cheese empanadas you made me for lunch were just really delicious. Can you blame me?"

"Well, no," Kelly said, as she glared at Brenda and Robin, and she turned around to look into her boyfriend's eyes. "I don't mind cooking for you but I do need a break every now and then."

"I guess that I can understand that," Lucky said, as he kissed her on her lips. "Now, can I take you out for a late lunch to Kelly's?"

"I could definitely use a cheeseburger," Kelly smiled, as she waved good-bye to her friends before Lucky and her walked into the elevator when it opened.

"Those two are crazy," Brenda said, as she shook her head, and she looked down at Jordan, who was looking at her with his blue eyes. She then turned her attention to Jason. "Are you ready to get going, Jason? Or do you need anything to do here at the hospital?"

"No, we're good," Jason smiled, as he looked at Patrick and Robin, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I will come by or see you two later."

Robin nodded, as she watched the three of them get into the elevator, and she turned her attention to Patrick, who was looking at her with a grin.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Robin asked with a skeptical look on her face, as they walked up to the Nurses Station.

"Nothing. If I see something beautiful, what do you expect me to do?" Patrick smirked, as he watched Robin beginning to blush. "I happen to think you're beautiful when you blush."

"Oh lord… you and that silly charm of yours," Robin laughed, as she grabbed a chart, and then walked away from Patrick before she flashed him a grin, walking down the hallway.

"You love it!" Patrick shouts, as he turned to his chart that Epiphany Johnson sets down in front of him, and he flashes her a grin.

"Hello Sport," Noah smiled, as he grabbed a chart off the countertop of the hub, and he looked at Epiphany when he set the chart back down. "Nurse Johnson, have you seen the Brewer file?"

"Uh… right here, Dr. Drake," Epiphany said, as she handed it to Dr. Drake Sr. the file, and she shook her head at Patrick.

"What? Why does my father get better treatment than me?" Patrick frowned, as he raised an eyebrow, looking in between the two of them.

"Because he wasn't flirting and he's doing his job," Epiphany said before she walked away from the Nurses Station, shaking her head. "Get back to work."

"She's impossible," Patrick grumbled when he was sure Epiphany was nowhere in sigh.

"She may be impossible but she loves you too," Noah grinned, as he looked at his son, who was the spitting image of him. "Anyway, I need your consult on a patient."

Patrick nodded his head, as they walked to Noah's office to discuss it.

**June 22, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 3:22 P.M. **

Jason shook his head, as he watched Brenda and Jordan on the floor by the couch. He watched the sight of his little boy, making his way to Brenda, waddling with a big, bright smile on his face.

"I have never seen him react this way to anyone, Brenda. You have my son whipped," Jason chuckled, as he watched his son wrap his chubby arms around Brenda's waist.

"Well, he's just like his father," Brenda grinned, as she winked over at Jason, and she looked back at Jordan, who was resting his head against Brenda's chest. "I love this little guy, Jason, and he loves me."

Jason chuckled at her first comment and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Brenda. Whatever you say."

Noticing that Jordan was falling asleep, Jason grinned, as he took him from Brenda's arm, and he looked down at her.

"I will be right back. I am just going to put him in his crib."

Before Brenda could say anything, she watched Jason walk away with his son in his arms. Jason and her had gotten pretty close these last few weeks since Robin, Kelly, and her had moved from Paris back to Port Charles. Jordan was an added bonus and she was so happy he liked her. She couldn't resist the mini Jason, though, as he was the most precious boy ever. What shocked her was how the Quartermaine's weren't all over Jordan. He really didn't need that much of a hassle, anyway.

"He's asleep," Jason winked, as he plopped down on the couch right next to her, and he flashed her a dimpled grin, just so happy right now. "We are finally alone."

"You're insane, Jason," Brenda laughed, as she looked into his eyes, and she slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together.

"I may be insane but I am so crazy for you, Brenda. You have no idea how much I care about you," Jason explained, as he stroked her cheek. "When I saw you at the hospital that first day, I really did think that I was seeing things."

"Well, just to let you know, you weren't seeing things. I am here and up close," Brenda smiled, as she scooted closer to him, and she placed a soft kiss against his cheek, letting her lips linger there for a second before pulling away.

"Yes, you are," Jason said, gushing to the though of spending all of his time with her, and her alone too.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jason. Robin, Kelly, and myself are not going anywhere," Brenda whispered right against his lips before she crashed her lips against his soft lips, not being able to help himself.

**June 22, 2008; Robin, Kelly, and Brenda's Penthouse; 6:43 P.M. **

It was many hours later and the two had crashed at Robin's after doing a surgery on a man about their own age. The man had flirted with Robin endlessly and Patrick had sworn to Robin that he was not jealous of an almost-dying patient.

The two of them were laying on the couch with Patrick on the inside of the couch and Robin on the outside of it. Robin had her head against his chest with a smile on her lips and she drummed her fingers against his torso very lightly.

"I could lay like this forever," Robin smiled, as she looked up at Patrick, who just moved some hair from her face. "I love being here with you, Patrick."

Patrick cupped her cheek, as he looked at her. "I never imagined that I could be so happy ever again, especially after Brevyn passed her disease to me. I am so lucky to be with a wonderful woman such as you, Robin. You have brought me back… the guy that I didn't even knew existed."

Robin blushed at the kind words and she looked at him. "I only went after you because everyone was so persistent and I did have feelings for you. It's been a while since I… actually felt anything as strong as I feel for you, Patrick."

"Because of what Jason did to you?"

Robin sighed, as she nodded her head. "Yes… I may never forgive him but we were also young too. I just think that he deserves to be happy. After all, he does have a little boy, who Brenda is loving each and every, single day."

"I guess that's understandable," Patrick said, as he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, and he flashed her a warm smile. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Another date?" Robin grinned, as she looked up into his chocolate, brown eyes, and she moved to lay down on top of him, her legs on either one of his thighs. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but don't get too dressed up, Robin," Patrick said, as he looked into her eyes, and he moved her hair behind her ear.

"Now, you got me so excited," Robin giggled, as she laid her head against his chest, and she looked up at him with a warm smile on her face. "Shame on you, Dr. Drake."

Patrick laughed out loud and he flashed her a cocky grin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I don't see you complaining at all, either."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she leaned up, pressing her lips against his gently, loving how he made her each and everytime they kissed.

For the first time, Robin wasn't afraid of what was to come because she was living in the moment too. Robin Scorpio was very happy and it was all because of Patrick Drake.


	14. It's the choices we make!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**Author's Note: And here is chapter fourteen. I really wasn't sure what to do at first, but here you go, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember, if you guys ever want to see a certain scene, leave a comment, or private message me. I am up for anything!**

**-14-**

June 23, 2008; Kelly's Café; 7:15 P.M.

After changing too many times to even count, Robin was walking down the street with Patrick, who had his arm around her waist in a pair of blue, faded jeans, a navy shrug top, which showed a bit of cleavage, and a pair of black heels. Of course, Brenda and Maxie had helped her put this outfit together because whatever she had put on was not good enough for her date. Well, that's what Maxie had said. Then again, she had grown up with Patrick, so she probably knew best.

"You look so beautiful," Patrick said softly, as he looked at Robin with a grin on his handsome face, and he stopped at Kelly's, pulling out a set of keys.

Looking at him, she noticed he was in a pair of blue jeans that too were faded, a dark blue button-down shirt, and a pair of black shoes. He always had a great sense of style, which she guessed was because of Maxie. Maxie Jones had always been into fashion. She would always take a fashion magazine everywhere she would go – school, church, the bus stop, or anywhere else for that matter.

"T-Thank you," Robin stuttered out, as she looked into his eyes before she saw the keys he pulled out of his pocket, and she raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. "What are the keys for?"

Shaking his head, a laugh broke free from his lips, and he showed her the key. "Mike let me borrow the café for a few hours. I have a way of impressing people."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"And I promised to give him a few of my recipe's to add to his menu," Patrick chuckled, as he pulled the door open, and he smiled at her when she walked inside.

"I knew you had to do something," Robin winked, as she then saw the table in the center of the room, which had a candle at the center, two plates, which were covered, and two empty glasses. "You are really trying to impress me, aren't you?"

"Yes… is it working?" Patrick asked, as he pulled her chair out for her, and he smiled when she nodded her head, while she sat down. "Good… you deserved to be impressed by, Ms. Scorpio."

In all truth, Robin was still scared of giving her heart to Patrick Drake, but if he kept up his actions like this, she knew that it would not be long before he would have complete control of it. Ever since she came back to Port Charles, she really wasn't sure what to expect. She really thought she was going to be a bystander, watching Jason and Brenda get together, as well as Kelly and Lucky, but she wasn't. Robin Scorpio actually had someone in her life, who was so amazing. It didn't bother her that he was HIV just like her because that only made their bond much stronger.

Patrick looked over at Robin, as he still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his, or she was becoming his. They hadn't made anything official, as the last thing he wanted to do was to frighten her because Robin meant too much to him. After he had read that letter Jason had wrote to Robin, he had a lot more insight on Robin's past.

Watching him uncover their plates, she smirked, as she saw that it was burgers and fries, and she relaxed that he hadn't tricked her. If he had cooked a fancy meal, she would have hit him or who knows what she would have done.

"Did you cook these?" Robin smiled, as she lifted the bun up off of her burger, teasing him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Patrick frowned, as he got them both a beer from the ice bucket that was at the edge of the table.

"I'm toying with you," Robin smiled, as she looked over at him, and she flashed him a huge grin, sliding her hand over his hand that was gripping the table. "But did you cook the burgers and fries?"

"Yes, I sure did," Patrick said with a charming smile, as he looked at Robin, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're the only woman I want to cook, Robin."

"Oh! Is that why you never told anyone you knew how to cook? You only want to cook for the one person you really care about?" Robin asked, trying to figure out why he never cooked for anyone but her.

Patrick flashed her a sheepish smile, as he looked into her eyes, and he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's it, and I can't help it that I want to do special things for you that I don't do around Jason and Lucky, but Rayne ratted me out at the barbecue party."

"She still loves you, that's all," Robin smiled, as she popped a seasoned fry into her mouth, and she looked at him. "I love it that you cook for me, though. We can just hope that Lucky can forget that you know how to cook."

"I doubt it, Robin. When Lucky Spencer has something on his brain, there is no way you can change his mind," Patrick said, as he took a bite of his burger, and he looked at her, chewing his burger. "But I was thinking that maybe… you could talk to Kelly or something?"

Robin laughed, as she looked over at him, while she took a bite of the burger. "You're crazy to think I am going to get myself trapped in the middle of this."

"Well, you won't have to taste my food unless we're at a barbecue," Patrick teased, as he looked at Robin, and he flashed her a grin. "So, are you in, partner?"

"Oh lord," Robin groaned, as she took a swig of her beer, and she glared at him playfully. "That is like blackmail, you know?"

"Exactly!"

Robin had to laugh, as in a way, it was funny, and she sulked in her seat, taking her hand out of his where she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are so annoying, Patrick Drake, but you probably knew that," Robin pouted, as she looked at him across the table, and she simply nodded her head. "But fine, I will help you, but you owe me next time."

"Great!" Patrick grinned, as he clasped his hands together, and he looked into her eyes with her dark brown eyes. "You won't regret it."

"I better not," Robin mumbled under her breath, as she then took another bite of her burger, and she had to admit that she really wouldn't mind talking to Kelly. After all, Patrick Drake was a wonderful cook.

June 23, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 8:02 P.M.

Everyone was at Jason's place today to hang out since Brenda had suggested it and it had been the only thing suitable for Jordan because he was clinging onto Maxie and Jesse like his life depended on it. Sure, Maxie didn't find his father to her liking, but she adored this brunette, blue-eyed cutie, especially since he would smile at her every time she would look at him.

"I think Jordan has another girlfriend, Brenda. You better watch out," Kelly giggled, as she watched Jordan push himself into Maxie's life, and then pushing Jesse's hand out of Maxie's with a triumph smile.

"Oh wow!" Lucky laughed, as he shook his head, and he looked at Brenda. "I think he has actually found himself a totally new girlfriend for that… matter."

Brenda looked over at Jordan, who was looking into Maxie's bright blue eyes with his very own matching orbs. "Jordan and myself are in a very open relationship."

"You two are crazy," Kelly observed, as she shook her head, and she inhaled a deep breath, and she looked at Brenda, Maxie, and Jason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brenda smiled, as she continued to look over at him, and she crossed her arms across her chest where she leaned against Jason's side where a smile curved at her lips when she felt him pull her close to him.

"You two are too cute," Georgie grinned, as she looked away from Diego to Jason and Brenda, and she heard the scowl come from Maxie's lips.

"Oh please! Jason's only going to screw up this relationship like he did with Robin!" Maxie spat out, as she glared over at Jason, and she shook her head.

"Maxie, that's enough!" Brenda snapped, as she stood up to her feet, and she shook her head. "Jason has shown you nothing but respect but you keep reminding him of the past! He invited you here to his home and even let you talk to his son. I will never ever understand you the least bit! If you can't show Jason, Jordan, or his place any respect, I think it would be best of you to leave!"

Maxie was shocked at Brenda's outburst and she frowned. "But Brenda… Jason-"

"No Maxie… this is not about the past. I have forgiven Jason and so has Robin. This absolutely had nothing to do with you, so you just need to… STOP!" Brenda said, as she walked up to her, and took Jordan from her lap, feeling him cuddle against her chest.

"I just can't believe you-"

Jason couldn't take it anymore and he shook his head. Standing up to his feet, he walked past everyone, and the last thing everyone heard was the door slamming where Jordan Lucas began to cry, tears soaking up his pink cheeks.

June 23, 2008; Kelly's Café; 8:32 P.M.

Robin and Patrick had finished their meals, along with the chocolate, fudge cake that Patrick had whipped up with his bare hands. In all honesty, Robin did not want Patrick to cook for any other person because it seemed very important to him, and the fact that his food was to die for to let anyone to taste his food.

The two had danced a little earlier, which Robin had been reluctant to let go of him, as being so close to him like that was truly the most amazing feeling in the world. He made her feel so many feelings that she never thought she would ever feel again since Jason had literally broke her heart.

After a long talk with Brenda, Robin had finally come to a conclusion that she could forgive Jason, but she was pretty sure that Jason and Brenda were always meant to be together. She even remember those last, six words that left her best friend's lips.

"_You could still have children, Robin."_

Robin wasn't sure if she would even be able to nurture a baby. After all, men were always running when they would find out about her HIV.

"Hey, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Patrick asked, as he reached across the table to hers, and he gave it a small squeeze.

Robin blushed, as she shook her head. "Oh… nothing."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her. "Robin."

Robin sighed, as she looked at him, and she quickly looked down at the table when she removed her hand from his strong grasp. "Brenda and I were talking the other day, and she mentioned I could have children, but I honestly don't think that's such a bright idea, Patrick. I mean, I am HIV positive, and –"

"Robin Scorpio, you are so much smarter than that. If you were to have children, the risk of passing HIV to your child is very small. There is a one to two percent chance where that could actually happen," Patrick explained, as he reached across the table, taking hold of her hand once again.

Robin blushed, as she looked into his eyes, shocked by his words, and she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Don't think… just relish in the moment of being able to have your own child one day."

Robin blushed, as she couldn't help but wonder what her child would look like, especially if that child would be a product from both Patrick and her. Would it even be possible for her to have a child with Patrick? She then looked at him.

"Patrick, would you want to have a child one day?"

June 23, 2008; Uncle Mac's Place; 9:03 P.M.

Maxie grumbled, as she crossed her arms, and she frowned when she felt Jesse pulled her back against his hard body. It still shocked her that Robin had forgiven Jason and she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She had to live with that rumor when Jason opened his mouth saying Robin aborted his child.

"Maxie, babe, come on," Jesse groaned, as he stepped away from her, and he helped her sit down on the couch, and he kneeled down in front of her. "You really need to stop this."

"Stop WHAT?!" Maxie shrieked, as she looked at him with her wide-open blue eyes, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is all Jason's fault!"

"Maxie, listen to yourself. I know this is bothering you but have you realized that you are the only one that's holding a grudge towards Jason?" Jesse asked, as he placed his hands on her kneecaps, rubbing them slightly, and he sighed. "This is about Jason, Robin, Brenda, and Jordan. This has NOTHING to do with you, babe, and you need to… let it go… once and for all."

"I really don't want to," Maxie frowned, as she looked down at her boyfriend, and she closed her eyes when she saw the way he was looking at her. "All right… fine."

"Good… now since we are all alone here, what do you say I make us some popcorn, while you choose a movie we can watch? Hell, at this rate, we can even watch The Notebook."

Maxie laughed softly, as she watched him walk into the kitchen, and she walked to the DVD collection by the television, frowning. She was starting to wonder if she could take Jesse's advice and drop it finally after all these years.


	15. Getting to the bottom of it!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but we have all been busy this Christmas. The job of Christmas and whatnot! Remember, I am always looking for ideas, but here we go. I was stuck to what to do, but all three couples are in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

**-15-**

June 23, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 9:03 P.M.

Brenda sighed, as she shut the door after Kelly and Lucky left, who were the last ones to leave Jason's penthouse. As she held a calm Jordan, she sighed because it had took both Kelly and her to calm this beautiful, little boy down. Sometimes, she wondered how Maxie and Robin could even be related, but damnit, they were.

As she walked down the hall, she walked into Jordan's room, and she placed him down in his crib. Jordan immediately laid down and he pulled his stuffed bear into his chest where his eyes drooped closed. Brenda just smiled at the sight, not being able to help herself.

"Jason," Brenda sighed, as she pushed Jason's bedroom door open, and she frowned at the sight of Jason with his head in his hands. "I'm really sorry about Maxie."

"Don't be, Brenda. Maxie's right. I am probably going to mess up our relationship like I did last time," Jason sighed, as he looked up at her, tears filling his eyes.

"OH! Jason!" Brenda gasped, as she took a seat down on the bed right beside him, and she stroked his cheek softly, hating that Maxie had caused this.

"No, it's the truth, Brenda. You need to face reality that I am a bad guy," Jason explained, as he ran his hands through his hair, and he stood up to his feet. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I hurt you, especially since Jordan's loving you more and more."

"Jason, you can't let Maxie's words go to your head like that. She's still upset about what you did to Robin, so she has no idea what she says. Robin will not be happen when she finds out, either, Jason," Brenda said, as she shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's too young to understand any of this, and honestly, she needs to mind her own business."

"But we both know that Maxie's right," Jason sighed, as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes, and he ran his fingers through her dark hair. "I just don't know why you even want to be with me, Brenda. I mean, I hurt you once, and then, I hurt your best friend."

Brenda cupped his face in her hands and she looked up into his eyes. "I just… I don't know how I got so lucky to get such a wonderful boyfriend. To answer your question, third time's a charm, Jason."

Jason sighed, as he hoped that she was right, and he leaned in, kissing her lips softly. Hopefully, this time, their relationship wouldn't corrupt like it had when they were teenagers. He wanted the second time and last time to go very well with Brenda. She meant everything to him, though.

June 23, 2008; Kelly's Café; 9:27 P.M.

"_Patrick, would you want to have a child one day?"_

As the words kept on ringing in his head, he wasn't even sure what to say. Sure, he knew about the possibility of two people with HIV to have a child without the virus, but he was still worried that something could go wrong. Because of what Brevyn had done to him, the last thing he wanted to do, was to injure or hurt his offspring. He was pacing back and forth in front of their table.

"Patrick, are you there?" Robin asked, as she looked over at his handsome face, and she rubbed his arms gently, helping him sit down in his seat.

"Yeah, I was just thinking at what you said," Patrick said, as he flashed her a weak smile, and a sigh left his lips. "I didn't mean to worry you, Robin. That is the last thing I would never want. We both have been hurt in our lives."

"I know," Robin said, as she placed her hands right against his chest, and she looked up into his eyes. "If I made you uncomfortable with the question about having a child, you don't have to answer it."

"No, no, it's just… I never really thought about becoming a father to a child that would actually be biologically connected to me. I know it's quite possible but I guess I am scared that a child being mind scares me. I don't mean because of me being scared but because of the fact that I could leave my child because my HIV has turned for the worse," Patrick explained, as he sat down across from her when he pulled his chair right in front of her.

"I guess I can understand that," Robin smiled, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and she squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I just wish that sometimes I didn't have to worry about being HIV. I just can't help but wonder what I would be like if I had the chance of experiencing my life without being HIV, you know?"

Patrick grinned and nodded, as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, I know, but I love the way you are, Robin Scorpio – stubborn and everything."

Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she moved a piece of eyelash from his eyes. "Like you aren't stubborn… you are the king of stubbornness."

Patrick grinned, as he then leaned in, and he stroked her cheek. "But you love that about me, Robin, and I love the way you are."

"God, you are so cheesy!" Robin laughed, as she then crashed her lips against his, and she leaned against him slightly, enjoying the moment.

June 26, 2008; The Girl's Penthouse; 11:17 A.M.

"Are you sure about this, Kelly?" Lucky frowned, as he looked over at his girlfriend, and he ran his hand through her dark hair. "I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble, or have Robin come chasing me with a pitchfork, let along Patrick."

"Lucky, calm down. As long as we don't have sex under the same roof while they are here, they will not mind you being here," Kelly smiled, as she looked over at Kelly with a bright smile on her face, and she looked over at his handsome face.

"She's right," Brenda grinned, as she shut the door behind her, and she looked to Jason and Jordan beside her. "As long as you don't have sex in the same house, everything will be okay."

"And how long have you guys been standing there?" Lucky asked, as he shook his head, and he felt his cheeks tinge long.

"Not long," Brenda winked, as she then looked around, and she frowned. "Kel, where's Robin? Did she even come home last night?"

"You know what? I actually have no idea. Do you want to go check her bedroom, while I play with Jordy here?" Kelly suggested, as she immediately took Jordan out of Jason's arms, and she pushed Jason in Brenda's direction to follow.

Brenda rolled her eyes, as she took Jason's hand in hers, and she smiled up at Jason when she began to lead the way up the stairs to Robin's bedroom.

"Do you think she's home?" Brenda asked, as they finally approached Robin's bedroom door, and she turned to look at Jason.

"There's only one way to find out," Jason said, as he knocked on the door softly, and he ran a hand through his hair.

After a few moments, Brenda pouted, and she opened the door, her face turning right side up. There was Robin in Patrick's dress shirt and a pair of boxers and Patrick was just wearing his jeans. They were laying next to each other with Patrick's arm around her, holding her close.

Quietly, Brenda shut the door, and she turned to Jason with a bright smile on her face.

"Ohhh Jason, they look so precious," Brenda gushed, as she looked up at him, and she squeezed his hand that she was holding very gently. "It's been so long since I have seen Robin with a man like that…"

"It is quite nice to see Patrick happy too," Jason said, as he looked over at Brenda, and he stroked her cheek softly. "Let's go downstairs before we wake them up."

Jason nodded his head, allowing Brenda to lead the way. He was so thankful of Brevyn's sister, Rayne, that she told Patrick what her sister had done. If she hadn't, who knows where Patrick would have been, either. He was also very happy for Robin and Patrick. The two understood each other a lot better than any of them could even imagine. It was a really good thing that Patrick had pursued an interest in Robin Scorpio, especially when the two of them were so alike, in so many ways.

"So… was she there?" Kelly asked, as she had Jordan sitting on her lap, and she smiled up at them.

"Yeah… and so was Patrick," Brenda grinned, as she stood in front of Jason, who had his hands on her hips. "And before you even say anything, they're just sleeping. She's in his shirt and her boxers, while he's just in a pair of jeans. From the looks of it, they didn't do anything."

"Wow, I am surprised," Lucky smiled, as he watched Jordan take one of his fingers, and he looked down at the little boy. "It's been a while since Patrick's really opened up to someone… especially to someone he just met."

"Why hasn't he opened up?" Brenda asked, as she sat down on the couch next to Kelly, and she looked over to Lucky and Jason. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

"I really wish we could but this is something we can't say," Lucky explained, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked to both of the girls. "It doesn't even involve us. When Patrick's ready, he will tell you, but I promise you it only makes Patrick and Robin a whole lot closer."

"Closer? Now, you have me very, very confused," Kelly frowned, as she placed Jordan on the floor, and she watched him crawl to his father. "Is it really that big or something?"

"Yes and you two have to be patient. In time, you will find out," Jason smiled, as he looked over at them, and he shook his head.

"I can tell you guys the truth after I get me some food," Patrick said, as he walked into the room with Robin's arm around him. "Is this what you guys do? Talk about me? I feel so special."

"We're sorry but we just want to know," Kelly apologized, as she stood up to her feet, and she looked at Robin with a grin. "Morning sleepy heads. I will make us all some breakfast."

"Ooooh food!" Lucky grinned, as he stood up to his feet, and he patted his stomach. "And Kelly's cooking, so it's going to be even better."

Kelly shook her head, as both Lucky and her walked into the kitchen, and the two of them began to cook breakfast for everyone.

"I didn't even here you two come in last night," Kelly called out from the kitchen, as she watched Patrick sit down on the loveseat, and then pull Robin down on his lap.

"Yeah, you two passed out on the couch here, so we were extra quiet," Robin smiled, as she looked over at Jordan, who was sitting in his father's lap. "We had a really good time last night with one another."

"What did you two do?" Brenda asked, as she watched Kelly go back into the kitchen, and she moved to the floor by Jason and Jordan.

"Well, Patrick here rented out Kelly's Café last night. We had a really nice dinner, danced, and we fed each other some chocolate cake," Robin grinned, as she leaned back against Patrick, and she looked over at Patrick. "He was a gentleman last night."

"Aren't you glad you gave me a chance?" Patrick teased, as he scratched the back of his neck, and he looked down at Jordan before glancing to Jason. "How's the little guy today?"

"He's doing pretty good, actually. He's going to be ten months on the ninth next month. Brenda here wants to throw him a party," Jason chuckled, as he shook his head, and he ran his hand through his son's dark hair. "But I really think it would be best if we waited two more months. He'll be a year in September."

"Oh please, you know you want to throw a party for him," Brenda scoffed and she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"I do but not the one that's conjuring up in your head, Brenda," Jason laughed, as he reached over to her, and he grabbed her hand, seeing her pout. "I will even let you throw his one year birthday party, babe. How does that sound to you?"

"I think I can live up to that, Jason," Brenda grinned, as the smell of food filled the air, and she moaned in delight. "Oh, I am so hungry!"

"Calm your horses down!" Kelly shook her head, as she then came out into the living room, handing Patrick, Robin, and Jason each a plate.

"Hey! Where's my plate?" Brenda whined, as she looked over at her, and she beamed when she saw Lucky hand her plate to her. "Thank you, Lucky."

Lucky laughed, as Kelly went back into the kitchen to get the tray of drinks, and he grabbed their plates where they sat on the floor. As Kelly handed everyone a glass of orange juice, everyone began to eat. After a minute, Patrick cleared his throat.

"So, I know both you two are probably wondering what's going on," Patrick said, as he took a bite of his eggs after he looked at both Kelly and Brenda. "I just don't want you to feel pity. I want you to treat me like you have been treating me. Can you two do that?"

Once they nodded their heads, Patrick placed his food on the ottoman right in front of him. "Just like Robin, I have HIV."


	16. How it all began to begin with!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I cannot believe how long it has been since I have updated. I was in shock but I thought I had updated this. I know that this is shorter than usual but I couldn't think of what to write for this update. Anyways, here is chapter sixteen.**

**-16-**

June 26, 2008; The Girl's Penthouse; 11:17 A.M.

"_So, I know both you two are probably wondering what's going on," Patrick said, as he took a bite of his eggs after he looked at both Kelly and Brenda. "I just don't want you to feel pity. I want you to treat me like you have been treating me. Can you two do that?"_

_Once they nodded their heads, Patrick placed his food on the ottoman right in front of him. "Just like Robin, I have HIV."_

Patrick didn't know what to say because the only people that knew about him having HIV were his parents, Mac, Monica, Alan, Maxie, Georgie, Jason, Lucky, and Robin. He felt more open with Robin because they were so alike in a lot of ways. It wasn't just because they both had HIV but they were brilliant doctors and they didn't just let anyone in their lives. Brevyn had really done a real number on him when she gave him her disease. It was a good thing that she was in some cell, rotting away.

"Wow, who would have thought," Kelly said nervously, as she rubbed the back of her neck, and she looked over at Patrick. "I'm sorry about prying into your life."

"No, it's fine, really. I know you two care about Robin, and if I were you, I would have been in the same boat, wondering what's been going on. I mean, here is Robin, and she knows something that you don't know."

Kelly frowns, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she looked in between Patrick and Robin. They were actually so happy and just because she was nosy, she made Patrick tell both Brenda and her about his secret. God, she felt like such a fool right now, and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, which was something she did when she became nervous or emotional.

"Patrick, I… I am so sorry. I thought it was something more simple. I don't even know what to –"

Patrick held his hand and he smiled softly, as he looked over at Kelly and Brenda, shrugging his shoulders when he took a sip of his orange.

"Kelly and Brenda, I don't want you two to feel bad. I have coped with me being HIV positive and it's never been a huge problem for me. The only time was when I started taking my cocktail but that's common," Patrick explained, as he took a bite of his eggs, and he smiled at them both. "I want you two to treat me how you have been treating me since you have met me."

Brenda smiled over at Patrick, nodding her head, and she turned to look at Robin, who was rubbing Patrick's shoulder for support. In the long run, she knew that the two of them would really be perfect for each other, and she knew that Robin was glad that they finally came back to Port Charles.

"Patrick, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get HIV?" Brenda asked, as she looked over at him, and she put her fork down.

"Um yeah, I don't mind," Patrick said, as he took a sip of his orange juice, and he looked over at her with a sigh leaving his lips. "Basically, I was seeing this girl, who I thought was everything to me. Her name was Brevyn and she's Rayne's older sister. Well, one night, Brevyn and I got drunk and then slept together. I guess Rayne found out that we did because Brevyn probably told her… or something – I don't know. Basically, Brevyn did not tell that she had HIV… She did it because she didn't… want to let me go…"

"Oh my God," Brenda gasped, as she covered her mouth, and she looked down to her food that hadn't been touched. "Patrick, I… I am so sorry."

"No, it's okay. Brevyn's in jail, so she can't hurt another person the way she hurt me," Patrick explained, as he looked at Kelly and Brenda, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Jason and my parents really helped me through that time in my life, though, so I was really thankful for it."

Kelly looked over at Patrick and she frowned slightly. For the first time in a very long time, she realized she should have pushed Patrick… even when he didn't mind.

June 26, 2008; Maxie's Apartment; 1:43 P.M.

Maxie Jones just didn't understand it one bit – not one bit. She just didn't see how Robin could forgive Jason and how Brenda could be with Jason after what he had done to Robin in the first place to even begin with. Even when Andrew told her to calm and mind her own business, it just wasn't getting through to her, so she was waiting for Robin to come by.

Finally, when she heard a knock at her door, Maxie ran to it, pulling it open. What shocked her was when she saw Jason with Robin and she frowned over at Robin, indicating that she was not happy one bit.

"I brought Jason by because it has come to my attention that you have been really rude to Jason," Robin said, as she looked over at Maxie, and she stepped inside, pulling Jason right behind her. "Now, we won't be long here since I am not too pleased with how you've been treating Jason."

"But Robin, I –"

"No Maxie," Robin began as she led Jason inside where they sat down on a couch, and Robin took a deep breath. "Look, I love you very much, Maxie, and I consider you to be like a sister to me, but you are way out of line when it comes to Jason. I have forgiven Jason, so I really do not understand why you are so mad at Jason. He didn't do anything to you…"

"I know he didn't do anything to me, Robin, but he hurt you," Maxie frowned, as she looked over at Robin, and then glared over at Jason. "You left because of what he did to you."

"God Maxie, no it isn't the reason I left Port Charles to begin with," Robin sighed, as she took a deep breath, and she ran a hand through her dark hair. "When Jason and I broke up, it gave me a reason to live my dream and go to the college I have always wanted to go to."

"You're just saying that because Jason –"

"Maxie, I don't know what else to tell you, but it's the truth. Jason is one of my good friends and he really does not need you saying these things. He has a little boy to worry about – he does not need to worry about you talking behind his back," Robin said, as she shook her head, as both Jason and her rose to their feet. "Until you stop acting the way you've been, don't come to me."

"But Robin, I –"

Before Maxie could say anything else to her cousin, Robin and Jason were out the door, shutting the door right behind them.

June 26, 2008; PCPD; 2:17 P.M.

Kelly walked into the police department with a small smile on her face and a bag in her right hand. Lately, Lucky and her had been spending a lot of time together, and to be honest, it was really nice because she had been in love with Lucky Spencer since the day she met him. She never ever thought that day when Lucky said there would never be anything between them that they would actually be something. Now that they were, she wasn't going to do anything harmful to ruin what the two of them had.

"Hey sexy," Lucky grinned, as he walked up to her, and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. He then noticed the paper bag in Kelly's hand. "Oh, you brought me delectable foods, didn't you?"

Kelly laughed, as she leaned against him as they walked back to his desk, and she looked over at him with a smirk on her face.

"I sure did. I got you some calzones from that new Italian restaurant by Kelly's Diner," Kelly explained, as she looked over at her, and she nervously looked over at him. "Are you mad how Brenda and I attacked Patrick about what has been going on?"

"No Kelly," Lucky said with a smile, as they entered the break room where they sat down, and he looked at her with a grin on his face. "I know you worry about Robin and I love that about you. I just was not expecting for Patrick to tell you guys, especially over breakfast, but then again, Patrick is always surprising everyone. He's strong, though, so I have complete faith in him."

"I guess I am still in shock," Kelly said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she raked her fingers through his hair. "I just can't believe what that conniving bitch did to him. I am just glad that Patrick and Robin have each other right now."

"I know what you mean," Lucky smiled, as he took a calzone from the bag, and he took a bite of it. "Damn, this is one hell of a calzone, Kels."

June 26, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 2:34 P.M.

Jordan grinned, as he bounced in the bouncer, as he watched Brenda come through the door, and laughter left his lips when he saw that she was coming in his direction. He cooed when she picked him up and he placed his chubby hands against Brenda's cheeks.

"God, he has never ever reacted this way to anyone, except you. It's really weird, Bren," Jason grinned, as he looked over at her when he walked out of the kitchen with a smug smile on his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Brenda grinned, as she walked up to Jason, and she placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. "So, I was wondering… do you have any plans for tonight, Jason?"

"Nope, I am as free as a bird," Jason said, as he led Brenda to the couch, and they sat down with Jordan in Brenda's lap. "Why? Do you have plans for us or something?"

"Well, I thought that the two of us could go dancing or maybe go to a movie," Brenda said with a grin on her face, as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "I mean, if you do not mind hanging out with me, that is."

"Dancing actually sounds like a really good idea, Bren, and besides, you are one of the best dancers that I know," Jason told her, as he stroked her cheek, and he kissed her softly before pulling away. "I know my mother has been wanting to see Jordan lately, so it might be good for me to go out with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Brenda giggled, as she looked over at him, and she leaned against him. "Aw, you're such a charmer."

"Well, I do try to be the best man for you," Jason said, as his lips came crashing down to hers once again, and he rubbed the back of her neck.

June 26, 2008; Patrick's Apartment; 2:33 P.M.

With Robin on her way to see Patrick on his day off, Patrick was in the kitchen making some pasta, and he looked over at Rayne and Riley, who were watching a movie on the big screen. It was so good to see Rayne so happy right now, as it had been a long time since she had dated someone, and he hoped to see her more happy like this.

"So, when is Robin coming by?" Riley asked with a grin, as he popped some popcorn into his mouth, and he turned his head to look at Patrick from where he was sitting by.

"She should be here pretty soon, actually."

"You two have been pretty chummy lately," Rayne said with a grin on her face, as she looked over at him with a smirk, and she popped some popcorn into her mouth. "You really like her, don't you?"

Patrick chuckled, as he nodded his head, and he stirred the pasta. "Yeah, she's so great, and what's an extra thing is she knows what I go through all the time."

"I really like her for you and she's very pretty too. Oh yeah, she likes me too," Rayne grinned, as she looked over at Patrick, and suddenly, there was a kncok at the door. "Oh, should I get that?"

"Heck no, you sit there with 'your' boyfriend, while I go ahead to answer the door to greet Robin," Patrick laughed, as he then went to the front door of his apartment where he then pulled it open.


	17. To talk about the evil wench!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

**-17-**

July 2, 2008; Kelly's Cafe; 12:32 P.M.

It had been a couple of weeks since Robin had lashed out at Maxie about her behavior towards Jason. Honestly, Robin knew that Maxie cared, but she also knew that Jason didn't need to be worrying about Maxie when he had a son at home to tend to every, single day. If she could forgive Jason for what he did, then her cousin should be able to do the same, exact thing too. Robin didn't mean to hurt Maxie but she was not going to tolerate it.

Rayne grinned, as she saw Robin sitting outside of Kelly's, and she approached her, sliding her purse close to her. "Hey Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on my lunch from the hospital, and I wanted some fresh air. I guess I am not hungry these days," Robin laughed, as she ran a hand through her wavy hair, and she sighed. "I'm under too much stress these days."

Rayne frowned, as she took a seat across from Robin, and she looked over at her. "You know, Robin – I will always be here if you need someone to talk to if Patrick or any of your friends aren't around. I know you don't know me but I am actually a really nice person that doesn't mind giving advice."

"Rayne, I already thought that you were a nice girl," Robin said with a grin, as she reached across the table, and she gave Rayne's hand a squeeze. "Enough about me, though, how are Riley and you doing?"

Rayne just grinned brightly. "We're doing just as good as Patrick and you are doing. You know... I've never seen him so happy with a woman before he met you, Robin. He used to be so grumpy when he got home from the hospital, but now, he's so happy when he walks through that house. The good thing is he doesn't yell at Riley anymore when he sees the two of us on the couch, watching a movie."

Robin laughed softly and she just smiled. "Your welcome, I guess. I guess Patrick and I are kind of the same because apparently I was the same way."

"I honestly can't see you being like that," Rayne said, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she looked over at her with her bright blue eyes. "I guess the two of you meeting worked out for everyone, especially for the two of you."

Robin grinned, as she nodded, and she let a sigh. "I never thought that I could ever be happy again, though. When Jason and I broke up, I was torn, but now – there was a reason why we didn't get together. To be honest, Jason and Brenda are happy, and I really wish that my cousin would back off. I know she loves me but it's my life."

"Yeah, I thought I had heard about that, but she loves you. She's only trying to protect you. Maybe she is scared another scandal about you might spill or something," Rayne shrugged, as she looked at her, and she gave her a small smile on her face, as she ran a hand through her brown hair once again.

"Yeah, that's probably it, but I don't think that Maxie has any right to treat Jason that way. I mean, I was the one that dated him, but she just doesn't understand."

"After three years of living with Patrick, I probably would be doing the same thing," Rayne said with a grin, as she shrugged her shoulders, and she sighed. "I think the two of you need to have a serious talk, Robin."

Before Robin could say anything, a guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes approached them, and he wrapped his arms around Rayne from behind.

"Hey Riley," Robin said with a smile, as she stood up to her feet, and she smiled at Rayne. "Well, I have to get back to work, but thank you so much for the friendly advice."

""No problem, Robin. Anytime you need someone to talk to, I will be here," Rayne said with a grin, as she watched Riley sit down across from her after Robin was out of sight, and she sighed when he grabbed both of her hands in his very own hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to explain myself now because I came to see my girlfriend?" Riley laughed, as he looked over at her, and he took hold of her hands in his own hands.

"No, not at all, Rayne. I got off work today a little earlier than expected. I thought we could get lunch together."

"Aw Ry, that's so sweet!" Rayne said with a grin, as she leaned across the table, kissing his lips softly, and then pulled back to sit in her seat. "How did I get so lucky to get such an amazing boyfriend?"

"You were patient."

Rayne just laughed, as she looked at her boyfriend, and she squeezed his hand. "So... how was work?"

July 2, 2008; Kelly's Cafe; 1:08 P.M.

"Can you believe that we've been here for almost two months?" Brenda gasped, as she looked at her two best friends, and she smiled at them. "Life is going pretty well... well, at least, that's what I like to think."

"Brenda, I think you are a very lucky woman. You got a man that loves you and even his son loves you," Robin stated, as she sipped on her tea, and she sighed softly. "I am pretty lucky too and I have a man that truly understands my way of life. I really like that I don't have to hid my HIV status from you."

Kelly grinned at Robin and nodded. "I have to say that I am still a little surprised about Patrick's confession, though. I never ever thought that his secret was that he had HIV like you Robin."

"I hate the way that he got this disease. He's so innocent and so young."

"You both were, Robin."

Robin sighed at Kelly's comment and she ran a hand through her hair. "I know but Jailyn had no idea that she was even sick, sweetie. That bitch knew exactly what she was doing to Patrick."

"I know. I've tried on bringing up the topic of her. Honestly, I don't think he's faced her since that day," Robin sighed, as she rubbed the back of her neck when she set her mug down on the coffee table in front of her, and she inhaled a deep breath. "I think that before he moves on... he needs to face Brevyn."

"If that happens, you should go with him," Brenda states, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she shook her head in disgust with a sigh. "It would show that bitch what she lost and that you are there to support Patrick."

"It would but what if he wants to do this by himself?" Robin asked hesitantly, as she leaned back against the couch, and she rubbed her temples. "I would do anything to go with him but I will not beg him to. Hell, he might not even want to go and see the woman that ruined his life."

"Honestly, I think that Brevyn gave him life. For all we know, Patrick could have been some womanizer or something," Kelly said, as she looked over at Robin, and she gave her a wink. "Or he could have been living in a different state married with kids or something."

"Wow, you be thinking the craziest things!" Brenda said with a laugh, as she crossed one of her legs over the other one, and she looked over at Robin. "I think it would be nice. From what Jason told me, Patrick hasn't really confronted his fears of what this girl did to him."

Robin sighed, as she wasn't even sure how to bring up the topic of Brevyn. She honestly had no right but she also knew that she wanted Patrick to get on with his life, especially with her. How in the world was she going to talk to Patrick? First Maxie and now her boyfriend! She had too many problems going on in her life right now!

July 2, 2008; Port Charles Park; 1:57 P.M.

"Maxie, please!" Patrick begged, as he walked on the other side of her, and Rayne walked on the other side of Maxie. "I don't really ask much from you. I really don't but Robin's beyond stress. She's got a few patients that their lives are on the line, there's you and your problem with Jason, and she's got a few other problems that I just don't know. Don't you... want your cousin happy?"

"I do, Patrick, but -"

"No Maxie, it should be really simple. I make her happy and she's forgiven Jason. Will you please just drop it? Ignore Jason for all I care, but if you see Jason, don't make one of those sarcastic comments that you like to make," Patrick sighed, as he moved to stand in front of her, and he sighed. "Robin's asked you but I am TELLING you to just drop it!"

"Patrick, now wait a minute," Rayne sighed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and she shook her head. "You can't just be ordering people around."

Patrick sighed, as he knew Rayne was right, and he looked at Maxie. "I'm sorry. Look, can't you just try for the sake of Robin and me? I mean, look how far you tried to get us together in the beginning. I really, really care about her."

"I will do it if you do one thing for yourself, Patrick," Maxie said, as she inhaled a deep breath, and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him.

"When are you going to see someone, Patrick? It's been... YEARS!"

"Maxie, don't!" Patrick groaned, as he shook his head, and he sighed. "I just can't face her..."

"You may think that but what if you took Robin with you?" Maxie suggested, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, and she sighed heavily. "This is the time you got infected and I think Robin would be touched if you took her."

"Maxie, that's a wonderful idea!" Rayne exclaimed, as she flashed Patrick a soft smile, and she grabbed his hand gently. "I think this is one of the best ideas Maxie's suggested, Patrick, and you know her ideas are exactly bright all the -"

"Hey!"

Rayne just held up her hand and she turned to look at Patrick. "Just think about it, okay? Honestly, I think it's time if you faced my bitch of a sister. If it will help, I will even come with Robin and you if you take her."

Patrick shook his head, as he looked at her. "No way, Rayne. I wouldn't make you do that to you."

"You're like a brother to me, Patrick, and I would do just about anything for you," Rayne smiled, as she looked at Patrick, and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Ugh, mushy times... so not my thing."

Patrick laughed at Maxie's sarcasm, knowing she was just trying to make him laugh. "Gee, thanks, Maxie."

"Anytime Patty."

July 3, 2008; Jason's Condo; 7:13 P.M.

It had been a day since Patrick had talked with Rayne and Maxie of what he should do. The whole gang were back at the Jason's condo for a dinner since Lucky and Jason had gotten off a little late than usual. They thought it would be nice to have dinner, especially since Jordan was at his grandparents for a few days.

Patrick smiled, as he looked down at Robin, away from the grill, and he smiled. He was finally cooking at the grill after that day that Rayne had ratted him out that he could actually cook.

"Aw Patty's cooking!" Maxie grinned, as she looked at the steaks and the porkchops that he was grilling, and she rubbed her stomach with a nod of her head. "I get first choice."

Patrick just laughed, as he looked over at her, and he shook his head when he watched Maxie walk over to her boyfriend, Drew, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did I tell you how hot you look in a bathing suit?"

Robin just laughed, as she looked away from the grill where the food was, and she flashed him a grin. "Yeah but it's always nice to hear it from you."

Patrick kissed her cheek and he smiled over at Robin, holding her close to him. "After I cook this food, I need to talk to you about something important, all right?"

Robin nodded her head and couldn't help but to be curious what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. She was so happy that she knew about his HIV. She wondered if he was going to see the woman that had basically ruined his life.

"You know, you can tell me now if you want to, Patrick?"

Patrick just smiled at her, pulling her closer into his side, and he kissed her cheek.

"I know that, Robin but I want to wait a little bit. What I have to say is very, very important, and I don't want our friends to be interrupting us."

"Ha, yeah, they do tend to do that a lot, but they just care about us," Robin said with a bright smile, as she leaned up, and she kissed his lips softly before letting go so he could finish cooking.

***

"Do you think he is going to ask her?" Lucky asked Kelly, as they were surrounded by their friends, while they watched Patrick and Robin cooking and talking by the grill.

"It would be nice for him to go and he would have her support," Rayne interrupted, as she slid into the water, and she smiled over at her best friend when she saw Robin and him talking. "It would be nice for the both of them because he would be letting her in on his life a little more than what he has already done so. I really like Robin for him."

"I just hope if he takes her that this woman won't knock Robin down," Brenda said with a sigh, as she leaned against Jason's chest, while she sat on his lap at the edge of the pool.

"Patrick wouldn't even let it come to that. He's way too protective," Georgie said, as she held Diego's hand, and she leaned against his side. "I mean, he harassed Diego after he found out he was Lorenzo's son."

***

After everyone had gotten their food, Patrick had grabbed Robin and his plate, leading them inside of Jason's condo, and he watched his girlfriend shut the sliding door. Knowing their friends, they would get every, single chance to eavesdrop on their conversation, especially Rayne and Maxie if they could. Setting their food down, he pulled her chair out, and he watched her sit down where he then pushed her chair down.

As he sat down next to her, he began to cut into his juicy steak, and he looked over at her.

"So, Patrick, what did you want to talk to me about?" Robin asked, as she then took a bite of her hot dog, and she smiled in his direction. "You sounded pretty serious."

"It is pretty serious, Robin. What I want to talk about is... Brevyn – the girl that gave me HIV to be honest..."


	18. 2 And another surprise knocks me out!

Robin Scorpio, Brenda Barrett, and Kelly Lee have been best friends since they had all met at school when they were in their early teens. They haven't been inseparable since. The three women have just moved back to Port Charles where the three of them grew up in. Robin's excited to be there because of her family and has just finally met the neurophysiologist, Patrick Noah Drake, Brenda's is there to hope to ignite things with Jason, and Kelly's attracted to a Lucky Spencer. Can these three women finally get what they want and deserve in their lives?

-18-

July 3, 2008; Jason's Condo; 8:02 P.M.

Robin was definitely shocked at Patrick's choice of words, as she really didn't think he would want to talk to her about Brevyn, especially with the way he had been acting lately. She had been too worried to bring up the woman's name that had ruined Patrick's life and she just hoped that the news was somewhat good. Then again, with that woman, what could be any good?

"What about Brevyn, Patrick?" Robin asked, as she set her utensils down, and she looked over to him, and she inhaled a deep breath, seeing how nervous he was where she grabbed his hand to let him know she was there for him no matter what.

"I was talking to Maxie and Rayne yesterday," Patrick began, as he closed his eyes, and he opened them to look into Robin's dark eyes, giving her a small smile. "I think that what I am about to suggest to you is something that I really want but I know I need to see Brevyn, the girl that gave me HIV at Columbia University. I haven't faced her at all. I was actually… wondering if you would join me of confronting Brevyn Snow with me at Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women in Bedford Hills, New York?"

Seeing the hope on his face, Robin just wanted to make his day, and she bit her lip, her eyes never leaving his. She wanted to be there for him so much but she needed to make sure that this was what he wanted.

"Are you sure that you want me to come with you? I mean, she probably won't be happy seeing me," Robin said softly, as she looked over at him, and she squeezed the hand that she was holding. "I want to make sure that this is what you want and not what Maxie and Rayne want, honey."

Patrick smiled at the term of endearment and he simply nodded his head. "Yes, I was going to go this weekend, actually. I could really use all the support, and honestly, I don't want to be in the same room with her…"

"I thought your parents were going to go with you, though. At least… that's what I have heard."

"Oh, trust me… they are going but I also need something to distract me from them. I also just need my girl there," Patrick said weakly, as he looked at her, and he stroked her cheek softly. "Please Robin… I really need you. I hate being vulnerable but I-"

"Hey, hey, hey now," Robin pressed her finger against his lips before he could continue and she gave him a warm smile across her face. "I think you asking me to go with you is a very sweet thing and I can always cheer you up afterwards since I know seeing her isn't going to be pretty at all."

"I don't know how I got lucky," Patrick said, as he pulled her hand up to his lips, and he kissed along her knuckles, smiling at her. "I do know that I have nothing to complain about."

Robin blushed softly, as she pulled her hand away, so they could begin to eat the food that Patrick had grilled, and she knew that she was very, very lucky. A grin came over her face, thinking that she was so lucky the more she thought about it, and she couldn't help but wonder what this woman that had changed Patrick's life was even life.

July 5, 2008; Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women; 9:17 A.M.

Patrick, Robin, Noah, and Mattie had arrived in Bedford Hills the night before. Patrick and Robin were staying in one room, while Patrick's parents were staying in the room across from them at Crabtree's Kittle House. Crabtree's Kittle House was a restaurant with an inn to it. They would be leaving right after Patrick confronted his ex-girlfriend.

Sitting beside him at the table in the room where Brevyn Snow would be making her entrance, Robin grabbed his hand, and she gave him a small smile. The room was divided in half by a large, white gate somewhat that went all the way from the ceiling down to the floor. On either side, there were tables where the prisoners and their guests would be able to face each other. Each table had a chair at it, as well. The room was bright with a few pictures on the walls.

"Robin, thank you," Patrick sighed, as he brushed his lips against her forehead, and he smiled over at her.

Robin was about to say something to Patrick when the doors opened and she turned her head. Brevyn Snow was wearing a pair of orange pants with a matching shirt that she had tied, which showed off her stomach. Brevyn had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair but looked a dark red because of the light in the room. She was pale too and there was no doubt in Robin's mind that she was sick. It wasn't just any sickness, either.

As Brevyn sat down, still wearing the handcuffs around her legs and her wrists, she looked at Patrick. She then looked to the woman beside him and wonder who she was. He couldn't have moved on from her, could he? In her mind, they were so good together, and maybe he wanted to be with her as much as she did.

"Wow, you don't look so great," Patrick noticed, as he looked over at her, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess that's what happens when you're dying," Brevyn said with a shrug, as she watched his face fall, and she licked across her bottom lip. "Aw Pattie, don't look so sad. I mean, isn't this what you wanted – for me to die?"

Patrick glared at Brevyn, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest when he let go of Robin's hand, and he shook his head. "I… I was angry, Brevyn. You gave me your damn… You gave me HIV. Because of you, I have to be careful of everything I do. I had to change my career because of us sleeping together!"

"I was young and stupid. I am paying the price for what I did to you," Brevyn said, as she then looked to the woman in front of her, who was sitting next to Patrick. "Who are you?"

"No… this doesn't even pay the price for what you did to me. Your father's a rich lawyer and he knows the right people. You are so lucky you didn't get the death sentence! I never wanted you to die and we could have been happy if you would have told me…"

"Yeah right, Patrick! You would have dumped me when you found out I had HIV!" Brevyn spat, as she laid her hands on the table in front of her, and she sneered at him. "I loved you so much after only dating for seven months. After all the guys I dated, I just couldn't tell you…"

"You could have but you were this stupid bitch that only thought herself and only herself!" Patrick snapped at her, as he grabbed Robin's hand, and he gave her a weak smile before he turned his attention back to her. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Robin Scorpio."

"G-Girlfriend?!" Brevyn gasped, as she stared at the small girl before her, and she shook her head. "She's like a freaking child. Are you sure she's not some sister I didn't-"

Robin laughed at the girl and she shook her head. "Trust me, the way I feel for him, I am definitely not his sister. I should be thanking you, Brevyn. If you hadn't done what you did, I most likely would have never met him. I am not happy what you did to him, though."

"But he's…got HIV…"

"Yeah, what's the problem with that? Just like him, I have it too, and I think I may be falling for him," Robin admitted, as she turned to face Patrick, and she saw the grin on his face. "I just –"

"He can't love you! You have HIV… he doesn't love me…!"

"I don't love you because of what you did to me and I am trying to move on with my life. How could I love anyone, especially to how you screwed me over?" Patrick asked with a glare, as he shook his head, and he sighed. "You did this because you wanted me to never leave you…!"

"You were so amazing to me," Brevyn said with anger in her eyes, as she then looked to his little friend, and she balled up her fists. "How could you move on away from me?"

"Because I needed to, Brevyn. I knew that there was way that we could ever survive after what went down. Robin understands what I am going through and she's been so patient with me," Patrick said with a sigh, as he looked at Brevyn, shaking his head. "Look, I am sorry that you are sick, and I do hope that you get better…"

"No… you really don't. If you had it your way, I would have got the death sentence," Brevyn said softly, as she shook her head, and she stood up. "I am glad that you are happy, though. That's all that I ever wanted. I just wish I could have been the one… to do it."

Patrick sighed, as he watched the guard open the door, and he looked at her.

"And Patrick, you should really go and see my parents when you get a chance."

Before Patrick could say anything, she was gone, and he looked over at Robin with a small smile. "So… you think that you love me?"

Robin bit down on her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were on the spot."

Chuckling softly, he looked into her eyes, and he helped her up to her feet. "Don't be because I feel the same, exact way for you. I think I could be falling for you, Dr. Scorpio."

When they walked outside, she blushed, and she looked into his eyes, kissing his lips softly. Hopefully, this would be the start of her life and with Patrick Drake.

July 5, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 2:35 P.M.

Robin hadn't seen Patrick in a few hours since she had drove back with his mother, while Patrick drove back with his father. Mattie had wanted to talk to Robin and to get to know her. She really didn't blame her at all. After all, she was dating her son, so she had every right, especially with what Brevyn had done to him. Mattie could definitely read her like a book. Maybe it was a mother's instinct or something.

"You love him, don't you?" Mattie asked, as she finally reached the highway, and she smiled over at Robin.

"Huh? What? How did you know that?" Robin asked with a blush cascading across her face, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she licked across her bottom lip. "Am I really that obvious, Mrs. Drake?"

"I've told you to call me, Mattie, and I see the way you look at my son," Mattie said, as she turned back to the road, just so glad that Robin was a good woman for her son.

Robin had gotten a phone call from Jason that Patrick was at his place and that he was a mess. It made Robin worried because he had been great when they had lunch with his parents, so she just didn't understand what was going on, either. Before she could knock on the door, the door flew open, and Jason pulled Robin inside. Inside, there was Brenda, Kelly, Rayne, Lucky, Riley, Maxie, and Georgie.

"Hey, what's going on? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Robin asked, trying so hard to not panic, and she looked over at Jason. "I thought Patrick was here."

Jason sighed, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as she turned to him. "H-He is here, Robin. He is in my bedroom. Patrick needs you."

Robin wasted no time and rushed past everyone into Jason's room. There he was, on Jason's bed, and there were pictures around him.

"P-Patrick, are you all right? Baby, what's wrong?" Robin asked, as she sat on the opposite side of bed where there were no pictures, and she sighed, hated seeing him like this.

"S-She was pregnant, Robin. That… woman… she was pregnant and with my child. She… She never told me."

Robin was shocked but only one question could be asked. "Patrick, where is your child?"


	19. Let's meet the one you never knew about!

July 11, 2008; Jason's Penthouse; 11:13 A.M.

It had been about a week since Robin had seen Patrick when she found out that he had a child out there that he didn't even know about. Everyone, especially Noah and Mattie, was trying to get through to him, but she was the only person that he would even talk to. She could still remember the conversation that the two had about his child and she didn't know how he was going to get through this.

"_S-She was pregnant, Robin. That woman… she was pregnant and with my child. She never told me."_

_Robin was shocked but only one question could be asked. "Patrick, where is your child?"_

_Patrick sighed heavily, as he let his hands fly into his dark locks, and he inhaled a deep breath, not too sure what he was going to do. "She was adopted, Robin."_

"_You have a daughter?" Robin asked, amazed, and she grabbed his hand into hers, and she looked up into those dark eyes of his that she loved so much._

"_Yes… Robin, I need to find her. I just need to know that she is being raised by good people. If not, well, there's going to be a problem," Patrick sighed, letting his eyes be filled with tears, and he looked down at the ground._

"_I want you to know that I will help you through this. Whatever you need, I'll be there for you."_

God, she just hoped that he wouldn't push her away because she was a part of his life now. She wanted to meet his little girl that Brevyn had hidden from him and she hoped that when they found her, he would allow her to be there. Robin was in it for the long run with Patrick Drake. Before they even got together, she wouldn't have thought things like this, but the thought of being with him for a long time, well, it made her smile to the life they could have.

As she knocked on the door to Jason's penthouse, it quickly opened with a smiling Patrick, and he pulled her in quickly. She hadn't seen him smile like this for a while, so maybe there was a breakthrough with his daughter.

"Hey, what's going on? I haven't seen you like this in a while."

Patrick chuckled, as he motioned to the man about their age, and he turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, baby, but I've been busy. I hired a private investigator. His name is Brendan Banks and he actually found her, Robin. He even found some things about her."

"Oh Patrick, that's so wonderful!" Robin smiled at him, as she saw pictures on the table in front of the couch, seeing the little girl. "Is that her, Patrick?"

Patrick nodded his head and he watched Brendan stand up to his meet. "Thank you, Brendan. I'll give you a call to let you know how everything goes."

"I would highly appreciate that," Brendan said, as he walked out the door, and he shut it behind him.

Robin looked down at the pictures of where there was a girl that looked to be about seven or eight years old and it amazed her just how much she looked like Patrick. She had that infamous dimples that both Noah and Patrick had. She was so adorable and she actually looked so happy.

"What's her name?" Robin inquired, as she picked up a photo of where she was laughing, and she sat down on Patrick's lap when he sat down on the couch. "God, she's the spitting image of you, and those dimples…"

"Her name is Ashley and she's adorable, isn't she?" Patrick asked with a grin, feeling so proud, and he looked at that photo that she was holding.

"I like that name for her. It suits her," Robin said with a smile, as she then wondered something, and she stayed quiet, taking a deep breath. "Patrick, does she have HIV?"

Patrick sighed and he nodded his head. "Yes, she does, and apparently, it's really hard for her and her adoptive parents. I was thinking that because you got it young that maybe you could help her. I am sure that the parents wouldn't mind."

"You already contacted them?" Robin asked, surprised by his words, and she turned to look into his eyes with a smile on her face. "Does everyone know that you found her?"

"No, I thought that you should be the first person that should know," Patrick said with a smile. "I was thinking that we could surprise them over dinner tonight."

"I think that's great. Kelly, Brenda, Rayne, Georgie, and Maxie have been so worried about you. I know that everyone will be so happy," Robin gushed, as she set the photo down on the table, and she leaned her head against his. "I am so happy for you. Do you know when you want to go see her?"

"Her parents, Kapri and Braeden Masters, have to tell her about me first, and then they will let me know when we'll be able to go and see them. They're only about forty-five minutes away," Patrick said with a determined smile, as he ran a hand through his hair, and then slid his other arm around her waist, holding her against him. "Thank you for being patient with me, gorgeous. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Robin grinned at him, as she kissed his cheek, and she nodded. "I would do just about anything for you, Patrick, and I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do… I really do, Robin," Patrick smiled, as he slid his hand from his hair onto her hip, and he brushed his lips against hers very gently.

July 11, 2008; Robin, Kelly, and Brenda's Penthouse; 7:45 P.M.

Jordan grinned, as Brenda fed him some baby food from his high chair, and he looked at Jason with his blue eyes, enjoying Brenda's presence. Everyone was here tonight for Patrick's news. It ranged from Noah, Mattie, Mac, Kelly, Lucky, Maxie, Andrew, Rayne, Riley, Georgie, Diego, Brenda, Jason, and of course, little Jordan, who was watching everyone with those blue, bright eyes of his that were filled with wonder.

Robin just hoped that Maxie didn't do anything stupid when it came to Jason. All she wanted was for Maxie to stop hating Jason because she had forgiven him, so it didn't make any sense for her to be mad at Jason. After all, this was Patrick's night to share the wonderful news.

Everyone had already finished eating dinner and Robin could tell that everyone was antsy about the news, especially Patrick's parents, who kept on staring at Patrick.

"So, sweetheart, why did you invite us all to dinner?" Mattie asked softly, turning to her son, hoping that everything was really all right.

"Well, I got some really good news, actually. The thing is…"

"Oh my God! Robin and you are engaged, right?" Kelly exclaimed, as she looked at the two with a huge grin on her face, feeling eyes on her. "What?"

Robin laughed. "Oh Kel, that's not it. It's something much more important than that."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Brenda asked with a giggle, as she looked at Robin, and she licked across her bottom lip.

Robin's smile from her face fell because she still didn't think it was possible for her to have children. "No, I am not pregnant. Patrick, why don't you tell everyone what's going on, so that Kelly and Brenda won't be do this guessing game to figure out the news?"

"Well, as you guys know, Rayne's sister, Brevyn, had a child – a girl for that matter. I hired a private investigator named Brendan, and well, he found her."

"Oh Sport, that's great!" Noah grinned, excited that they had finally found his daughter, and he looked at him, patting him on his back.

"Oh baby, that's such good news. Is she living in foster care or does she have a family?" Mattie asked.

"Mom, she lives with a family, and they seem nice. They sent us some pictures," he said with a smile, as he looked over at his parents, and then turned to look everything else. "Before any of you ask, her name is Ashley Brynn Masters, and she's a really happy ten year old. God, just saying that makes me sound old."

"You are old, Patrick," Maxie joked, as she laughed softly, along with everyone else, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Do you get to meet her anytime soon?"

"Well, the parents have to tell her that I've just found out about her, so if she wants to meet me, then, it will happen," Patrick said with a smile, sliding a hand through his dark hair, and he sighed. "I just hope she'll want to see me. She only lives about forty-five minutes away."

"Patrick, you're a great guy, and I think she wants to meet you. After all, I think both Robin and you can teach her how to handle her HIV status, especially Robin since she got it when she was a kid herself," Georgie stated softly, giving Robin a smile, and she looked over at her.

July 15, 2008; Port Charles Pier; 10:45 A.M.

Robin had been thinking about the fact that she wasn't sure if she could have a child because of her having HIV for that matter. Patrick had a child, so it didn't even matter if they had a child one day because he had one, who she knew would want to meet her father. She hadn't even talked to Patrick since then but she honestly didn't know what to do or even say.

"Excuse me?"

Robin turned her head to see a little girl with dark brown hair with a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. She was wearing a yellow tunic top and a pair of Capri's with a pair of flip flops. The little girl was so adorable in her eyes and she wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumbs.

"Oh, are you okay, ma'am?"

Robin smiled down at her, spinning her own glasses around her fingers, and she took in a deep breath. "I'm fine but you shouldn't be out here by yourself. Are you lost?"

"I ran away."

"R-Robin, what are you… doing?"

"Patrick, hold on," Robin said, as she looked down at the little girl in front of her, and she frowned. "Why did you run away?"

"My Mommy has a new baby. I don't matter to her and I was adopted… she got the baby she always wanted. The baby isn't sick like me," the little girl frowned, as a few tears strolled down her face, and she pulled her hands to her chest. "You're pretty. Do you have a baby?"

Robin smiled at the little girl in front of her. "Thank you, sweetheart, but no, I don't have any children of my own. You're pretty too. What do you mean you're sick?"

There was something about the girl in front of her that just drew her in. She just wasn't sure what it was and she reached forward, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I have HIV. My birth Mommy was a bad woman. That's what my Mommy and Daddy tell me," she mumbled, as she looked down at the ground, and she frowned. "I want to meet my birth Daddy, though… so I ran. He lives here and he's a doctor. And he has HIV like me…"

Patrick's face fell when he heard those words. This couldn't be his little girl, could it?

Robin saw the look on his face and she took a deep breath once again, pulling her by her hands she grabbed. "How about I take you home? My boyfriend and I can take you home. I bet your Mommy and Daddy are worried sick about you."

The little girl frowned and she nodded. "Okay."

"By the way, sweetie, what's your name?" Robin asked, as she stood up to her feet, and she took the little girl's hand in hers, smiling softly.

The little girl smiled, as she looked at her, wiping the last remaining tears from her face. "It's Ashley Masters. What's your name?"

"My name is Robin Scorpio and this is my boyfriend, Patrick Drake."


End file.
